an ironic forbidden love
by vixenia
Summary: Yusuke is an average day student punk with a dark secret. Kurama is the sexy new art teacher in Yusuke's school. Can a boy who has no trust in adults fall in love with his teacher?
1. Chapter 1

Konnichi wa minna-san. Sorry about this but I couldn't hold in this new idea anymore. I just had to write it and I couldn't wait till I had finished a new mission called love to do this.

Anyways I wanted to thank all my loyal reviewers that have stayed with me thick and thin. I really appretiate it. I hope you will all enjoy this brand new series I am making.

Summary: Yusuke is an average day school punk with a few dark secrets that nobody knows about. Kurama is the new sexy art teacher that just happen to come into Yusuke's life. Can a punk, with absolutely no trust for adults fall in love with his art teacher? Can Kurama allow himself to fall in love with a talented artistic student when it is against the laws? Can this ironic forbidden love actually become real? Read and find out.

* * *

Tokyo, Japan. A pretty busy city in anyone's opinion. But could it also be a city for forbidden love? Damn right it can be. 

Monday morning, Yusuke's P.O.V.

"I HATE SCHOOL," I complained as I smashed another good alarm clock. When the cursed thing still kept on ringing I sleepily picked up the damn thing and through it out the window, perking up when I heard a clank and then some instant cursing.

"DAMN IT URAMESHI, GET THE FUCK UP, AND WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU AND HITTING ME WITH YOUR ALARM CLOCKS," my best friend, Kuwabara yelled up at me. I blinked at made a cat like smile.

'Nothing better than hitting an innocent bystander in the morning when you just don't want to get up.' I thought happily to myself as I stretched and got up. I then looked out of my window. Good thing I was smart enough to leave it open.

The damn crappy apartment me and my oh so wonderful mother live in doesn't have any god fucking damn electricity in it so I have to keep my window open a lot. I looked out of it to see Kuwabara rubbing a sore spot on his head. I was on the fifth floor so it was kinda hard to see him but then again it was hard not to mistake him with that orange Elvis style hair of his.

"I'll be down in twenty minutes," I yelled down at him, while ignoring the screaming neighbors around me who were yelling at me to shut the hell up and let them get some sleep. I rolled my eyes and flicked them off with my middle finger.

I then went back inside and rushed into the bathroom to get a shower. This took about ten minutes of my time. After that I put on my normal green clothes and gelled my hair. I then grabbed the book bag that held everything I needed for school.

Cigarettes, porno magazines, food, and a couple school supplies. I grinned. Yup, these were my school supplies, don't like it, go buy your own and then maybe you'll agree with me you hypocrites. I sighed.

Today was my first day of my last year in high school, which fucking sucked. I had better get out of here. Last thing I need is Keiko coming over hear and dragging my ass to school. God that girl can be so fucking annoying but I still cared about her non the less cause she was my longest known friend.

I listened as Kuwabara continued to bang on the door for the last five minutes. I shook my head, put on some shoes and socks and then opened the front door causing Kuwabara to do a belly flop on my floor. I laughed.

"Damn Kuwabara, I know its hard for you to depart from your lover the floor but shouldn't we be going," I teased. Kuwabara stuttered before jumping up and threatening to rip out my vocal cords. I just laughed.

"Do you even know where my vocal cords are you dumb ass?" I asked as I started high tailing it out of my apartment. Kuwabara crowing like a rooster and hot on my heels behind me.

'Hi everyone, my names Yusuke Urameshi a.k.a school delinquent. I am known mostly to be the schools bad ass, but I've got a secret that not even Keiko knows about. For strange fucked up reason I am a bisexual. Fucked up as I said before. I don't know when this infatuation for both sex happened but I don't really want to find out. Guess I got it from living with that sad excuse of a mother of mine.'

'Another secret I have is that when I was 9 years old, I was kidnaped and raped by a couple of mom's 'friends.' When I had finally gotten back home where I belonged at age of 10, my mom sold me off to the very same people who raped me so she could pay for the bills of things she owes for.'

'So even now I am still some fucking sex slave to a couple of geezers cause of my sweet mommy dearest. Life sucks with me doesn't it? No body knows about this, not even Keiko or Kuwabara. I have kept it a secret for about 9 years. I am at the moment 17.'

I looked behind me to see Kuwabara trying to catch up with me. I don't even think my mom remembers even though once a month the bastards pay the women for me giving them a nice little fuck. Inside I sneered but on the outside I just frowned.

"One more year," I thought to myself. 'Yup that's right, the day I turn 18 is the day I can move away from those bastards and have my own free life.' I smiled at that thought. For nine long years I have waited. In one more year I'll be free from this fucked up world that I live in.

After about thirty minutes of running Kuwabara and I had finally made it to the hell on earth known as school. I took in a breath of relief and smiled though no one besides me saw it. Even though I hated school, it was practically my only sanctuary from the hell hole I live at.

Besides all the crap about me being a delinquent, this place is like a second home to me. Well the roof top is anyways. I smiled even more. High school had been a lot better then middle school if you ask me.

Back at Sarayashiki middle school, all the teachers had been out to get me, trying to screw up my life more then it already was. If it weren't for the principal then I would have never even had made it into high school.

I looked around, though I didn't see any familiar faces. I sighed. The only people who were important in my life at all were Kuwabara and Keiko. Not a lot of people but then again I like it that way, the less people I know, the less people that will get hurt right.

Soon Keiko and Kuwabara were by my side and we were walking inside high school. I looked at my schedule.

"Fuck," I muttered as I stared at the sheet.

"What is it Urameshi," Kuwabara asked. I sighed dejectedly.

"Math, first period," I said to him. I heard Keiko giggle beside me. Math had always been my worst subject, out of all the subjects this was my worst. Sure I was kinda bad in ALL my educational subjects but this one I just plain sucked at.

"Don't worry Urameshi, I am sure you'll do better this year," Kuwabara said. I moaned in dramatic agony. 'Math should be illegal in the morning, I mean, who the hell would want to do math first thing after they get up' I thought in self pity.

Soon me and my gang all went our separate ways. We all had different class periods. 'Life sucks' I thought as I walked into my math class. There in the front of the class stood a bulky man with thick black hair.

This was my worst teacher. Mr. Fukuin. He was a strict old fart who thought if you don't want to learn math then he had every right to make you. Fucker. I sighed and sat in the middle of the class. The back wasn't always the best place to sit nor was the front.

The front was where the teacher always was as well as the goody two shoes students. The back was where all the giggling chicks were who just loved to make your life a living hell. One of the quote giggling chicks unquote even tried to have sex with me thinking no one could see us since we were in the back of the room. I rolled my eyes thinking back about the wacko fuck. And people say blondes are dumb. What about the purple headed people.

'Talk about artificial intelligence' I thought thinking about how the girl had been bragging for days about her newly dyed purple hair. I sighed and shook my head. Now was not the time to go down memory lane.

"Now class, now that your all here, lets begin," the teacher said before introducing all the new students and then showing us the wonders of math. 'Kami save me' I thought desperately.

:THREE CLASSES LATER:

It was the class right before lunch. It was also my favorite class of all time. Art class. I smiled as I walked into the class room. 'The first one in' I thought wistfully to myself. I did this every year. It was sort of a habit of mine.

I would always try and be the first one in, as a sort of good luck charm so that hopefully this year would be a good one for me, well at least in art anyways. And so far it had worked. I looked around for a seat and found the one I sat in every year. The one closest to the window.

I took my stuff and sat down at the desk. I then heard the door open to the class room. 'Who is that' I thought before turning around in my seat to see who had opened the door. I felt my eyes widen. Before me was the most hottest guy I had ever seen.

Red hair and green eyes had been what first caught my attention. Then I finally decided to take in the whole package. Long red hair and beautiful green eyes that were shielded by long black lashes. I gulped then looked more. The perfect color of peach were what colored his skin, wonderfully done fingernails were placed on his fingers and a fit, lean body was the man's figure.

In a emerald silk like shirt and jeans stood my new teacher. Kurama Minamino. Well at least that was what his name tag said. His perfect rose bud like lips formed a smile as his deep green eyes stared at me.

"Why hello there, I am the new teacher, Mr. Minamino, and who might you be?" asked the god of perfection. For a moment I just sat there and stared before I was flying first class back to reality.

"I'm Yusuke, Yusuke Urameshi," I said in my normal arrogant and cocky tone. I watched as the teacher grinned at me before taking a seat at the teachers desk.

"Well its nice to meet you Yusuke, I do hope we have a great semester with each other," Mr. Minamino said as he placed his stuff on the ground.

"Uh, yeah sure, me too," I said and then smiled. 'Guess I am going to have a lucky year' I thought as students started to come inside the classroom. I rolled my eyes as I listened to female voices making high pitched squealing sounds. 'Or not' I thought, while closing out the wretched sounds.

* * *

So what did you guys think. I would have wrote more but I decided to try and make a nice plain beginning. So all you KurxYus fans give me your thoughts and suggestions. Their all welcome here. Once again don't forget to review. bai bai 


	2. listen to the teacher

For some reason I just don't like this chapter. It just seems to make the story go so fast. Oh what the hell, you guys like an upbeat romance so who the fuck cares right. Well anyways, thank you all for reviewing.

Sorry bout this but its going to be a short chapter again. I want to go to bed early. I have to pick my friend up from school tomorrow and her kid brother as well. I am trying to figure out if I should beg my parents to drive me there to get her or walk there myself. Maybe I'll roller blade.

Huh, what the, why the hell am I talking about this for. God was that random or what. Okay I'll shut up now. ANyways thanks again for the reviews. Now to go and thank my awesome reviewers.

Remember this TEN REVIEWS IS THE REVIEW PRICE! Also if you like yusukexkurama or youkoxyusuke then please check out my other stories. I love the pairing so I write it a lot.

* * *

ficfan3484: Mew, don't worry, Yusuke will be alright in the end, with his fox by his side giving him hot sex thenwho wouldn't be alright. 

Ice Vanes: Good question, I'm wondering that myself.

captain starseeker: Ooh a loyal fan...YIPPIE. THANK YOU

Kane-chan: Nya, its not just Yusuke, its also Kurama's gorgeous body that is hot. nyahahahha

CJ: ARIGATO CJ PERSON.

meli: Well didn't make you wait to long. Hope you like this chapter, though personally I think I should redo it.

mouko mizaki: Yay, me good author, YAY. damn straight. Yusuke: she likes to brag doesn't she. Vixenia: Shut up Yusuke or Kurama aint given you any. Kurama: since when are you the boss of our sex schedules. Vixenia: since I made this fic. Anyways, glad to know you liked the fic. Now back to the argument.

none: Err, nice name there none. Anyways, Yup I agree with you, Yusuke being a sex slave is weird, but a sexy Kurama makes it interesting. nyahaha

MistressMagius: Wow,formal aren't ya. Wahhh you sound so professional, why can't I sound like that.

thelly: Thanks so much. I'm glad you like all my stories. Who wouldn't nyahahaha

kit-kit: Ah, you know how I love this illegal shit, if I didn't I wouldn't write it.

Taikai no za Kokoro: Okay here's the update, glad to know you like it.

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85: Yes ma'am, More yusxkur chapters coming right up. I'll take a review for that order please.

* * *

Yusuke's P.O.V. 

'Mr. Minamino was a pretty okay guy for a teacher. We learned that he had graduated out of high school early and that he had gotten into one of the best arts colleges in the world. He was extremely smart and he just had this aura around him that attracted people like a moth to a flame. Not only was he drop dead gorgeous and smart, but he also had a wonderful personality.' I thought as I stared at the new teacher. He was at the moment helping a student with her art which looked more like globs of paint if you ask me.

I rolled my eyes at the thought before getting back to my own painting. We were suppose to draw and then paint or color with colored pencil in the people who are most precious to us.

It was a no brainer who was most special to me. That would be Keiko and Kuwabara and his sister Shizuru. The women had bailed me out of more trouble then I could count, plus she and Keiko helped me out a lot with my homework.

I carefully sketched the drawing onto the piece of paper in front of me. Keiko was smiling and her head tilting in away that let the sun bless her light chocolate brown hair, next to her I put myself in there with arm around my shoulder and I was wearing my normal cocky smirk on my face, my hair for once let down from the gel, Kuwabara was next to me putting bunny ears on my head while my free arm was doing the same to him, a grin lighting up Kuwabara's features, next to him Shizuru was heaving an exasperated sigh and her left hand in her hair while the other one was on her hip.

I lightly put in some charcoal into the picture to show off everyone's features more. We were all standing up in the park, a water fountain behind us, the water shimmering in the sun. It was a nice drawing, even I could admit it.

After the charcoal I started adding colors to the picture. Light ones though. I started with Keiko, from her hair to her black shoed feet. I smiled slightly as I began coloring the rest of the picture. Suddenly I saw a shadow covering my artwork, I slowly put down my green colored pencil before turning to see who was behind me. I had to bite lip so I wouldn't gasp in surprise.

Mr. Minamino was bent over and looking at my drawing. He had a soft smile on his face and his eyes had a tender look to it. I blushed slightly when the thought of how close he was dawned on me. He was practically inches from my face.

"Um, Mr. Minamino, is there something you need," I asked uneasily. Mr. Minamino blinked before smiling at me.

"Oh sorry Yusuke, I just couldn't but be intrigued by your painting, its quite beautiful, your very talented, I don't believe I have seen someone draw so well before, and the coloring is superb, are you going to become an artist when you get older?" The teacher asked.

I blinked, surprised. No one had ever praised my art work before, and I don't think anyone has ever questioned what I wanted to be when I grew up. I then blushed.

"I don't know, never really thought about it before," I said, slightly looking around. People were staring at me.

"Well I believe you could be a great artist if you tried hard enough," Mr. Minamino said. I blinked at him owlishly. Then looked at my painting.

"Maybe," I said in a nonchalant voice. Mr. Minamino just gave me an encouraging smile before going to someone who was asking for his help. I took in a deep breath but then I noticed something. The air smelled like roses. I blinked before sniffing again.

'Definitely roses' I thought and looked around only to have my eyes lay themselves on my teacher. My eyes widened. 'He actually smells like roses,' I thought, amazed. 'Thats odd' I thought before going back to my drawing, a ghost of a smile flickering itself on my lips and eyes. 'Art was going to be great this year I thought.

Too soon though it was finally time to leave. But amazingly I had actually finished my assignment, while others had barely touched a pencil.

'God isn't that ironic, Yusuke Urameshi, the most worst student in school, finishing his assignment before everyone else.' I thought, smirking slightly at the irony of it all.

"Oh Yusuke, are you already finished," Mr. Minamino asked politely. I jumped slightly at what he said.

'Whoa, he surprised me there.' I thought as I tried to calm my racing heart.

"Um, yeah, I just finished it I said. I had been so busy gathering the supplies I had used so I could put it away that I had ended up being the last in the class. I shifted nervously. Even though there was nothing about Minamino-sensei to be worried about, I still couldn't help but be nervous.

"May I see it then," Mr. Minamino asked in a calm, pleasant voice. I gulped before grabbing my stuff and the poster and walking up to the teacher. I quietly handed it to him, watching his every move. I could see his eyes shift all over the poster, taking in all the details, during the whole time he was smiling.

"This is very good Yusuke, I am very impressed, you must feel pretty proud."

I blushed and nodded.

"If you would like, since now its lunch period, you can stay in here, and I could help you some more on your art work." Mr. Minamino offered. I blinked. Normally I go to the school rooftop to eat lunch, it was quite up there, it was kind of a habit.

"Um, would it be okay with you if we did it somewhere else," I asked lightly, fidgeting slightly. The red head blinked before nodding happily.

"If that is what you want, but where did you have in mind?" Kurama questioned. I gave him a cocky smirk and a wink.

"I'll show you in a minute," I said. The red head thought for a minute before nodding. He then went and picked out a few things, such as paint, pencils, and other supplies. I helped him by carrying some of the heavier stuff like the canvas.

Soon I was showing him my most secret spot in the whole school. I don't know why I would actually tell a teacher where I skipped school at but I couldn't help it, I just felt compelled to, as if I could let him in on anything about my life, well almost anything.

When we were finally on the roof Mr. Minamino carefully put the things in his arms down. I slowly did the same thing, taking in deep breathes of fresh air while doing so.

"Its really nice up here, I didn't know they allowed students here," Minamino-san said.

"They don't," was my oh so intelligent answer. The teacher blinked in surprise.

"What, then won't we get in trouble," He asked, his right eyebrow raised. I looked up at him and smirked.

"Probably, don't worry, I always get in trouble, its never that different," I said cockily. I watched the red head roll his green eyes.

"Of course, I should have known," was his sarcastic reply. I laughed before putting the canvas and everything else together, then after that I took my lunch out of my bag. I sighed happily and began to eat the meal.

"So Minamino-san, what made you decide to be an art teacher, you sound pretty smart to me and I bet you could be something that gave you a lot more pay." I said as I looked up at him. He smiled and began going through a bag that he had brought up here.

"I love to paint, its practically my life, and I also love children, but I mostly wanted to be a highschool teacher so I could meet young talented people who was also good in art, like you Yusuke." He said happily.

"I guess that sounds like a pretty good life teach," I said, gobbling more of my sandwich.

"Oh Yusuke, please do call me Kurama when were alone, being called by my last name always sounds too formal," Kurama said, finally taking out a lunch box. I blinked before blushing.

"Um, sure," I said, a little nervous. Suddenly Kurama backed up a step from his lunchbox where there just happened to be a large crack in the roof.

"Kurama watch out," I yelled, though it was too late, the red head had already tripped on the crack and was now falling.

Using the fast reflexes that I was known for I quickly put down my lunch before racing over to Kurama's falling form, gripping his waist tightly when I caught him, though for some mysterious reason I tripped on Kurama's fallen lunch box and fell along with Kurama.

"Oof," Was all I heard escape the teacher's mouth when he fell and Ilanded on top of him. For what seemed like forever I didn't move, instead, I kept my head buried in Kurama's shirt, silently panting while listening to Kurama's heart beat, it was slightly racing.

"Yusuke are you alright," Kurama asked in concern. I breathed in slightly, taking in full force the smell of roses and lilac. 'He smells really good, is that his natural smell, it must be, mm, he feels nice' I couldn't help but think before slowly looking up at Kurama, holding my body up with my knees and elbows.

"I'm alright Kurama, its just I...," I said before cutting myself of by the lack of air. The reason for this, the fact that Kurama's beautiful face was only inches from mine. I then suddenly became very aware of our position. Kurama was under me, his hair spreading around the ground like crimson silk ribbons. His green eyes staring with a wide eyed look while his breaths were coming out in soft pants.

My elbows were on either side of his face while one knee was between Kurama's legs and the other beside his well built leg, my lower body parts slightly straddling Kurama's hips. The natural scent of Kurama's body was soon over flowing itself through my senses.

My head was telling me to get the fuck off of him but my heart, that had been so abused for so long, wanted to stay like this for just a little longer, feel this comforting presence for as long as I could, so I could somewhat heal the bruises.

I looked down from his deep green eyes to those nice rosebud shaped lips, that were being lightly laced with moisture by Kurama's sweet pink tongue. I felt my heart call out to me to taste those lips, to for once let myself enjoy physical and sexual contact without being disgusted of myself or the person in the end.

'What do I do, what the hell do I do, should I get up, or should I just stay like this for awhile, or maybe I could just kneel down a little and kiss him.' I thought. 'Whoa, where the hell did those last two thoughts come from?' I thought as I stared back at Kurama's now slightly anxious green eyes.

I could feel his hot breath fanning my face, his warm presence filling me to its very core. Slowly, as if in a trance, I began to kneel down my face toward Kurama's, my eyes slightly closing and I barely heard Kurama whisper my name before I captured his lips in a gentle kiss.

'DAMN IT YUSUKE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING' I thought as I uncertainly moved my lips against Kurama's. I closed my eyes before fully opening them. Kurama wasn't responding to me at all, guess thats his way of saying get the fuck away from my personal body parts.

I quickly began to pull away when I felt a hand stop me. I flinched at the touch and closed my eyes and clenched my fists. Suddenly I felt a gentle press on my head, bringing me back down. I blinked.

'What the hell, wait, this isn't right, neither of us should be kissing each other, I better get the hell off before something happens that I will regret later' I thought as I resisted against the gentle hand pulling me down. I felt the hand get a little morepersistent, so I quickly got off my elbows and onto my hands.

"Yusuke, whats wrong," I heard a husky voice growl. I then all out flinched, giving the pressuring hand just enough time to press me back down into those warm and inviting lips. I would have not have resisted if it weren't forwhat he just said.

'That sound, that voice, it sounded so lustful, like those men who always raped me every month, I don't want this, make it stop!' I heard my thoughts scream. I felt Kurama wrap both his arms behind my neck, before suddenly I found myself out of nowhere, shifted onto my back, hands now holding my hands over my neck.

Kurama's P.O.V.

'Mm, Yusuke, I never knew he could have tasted so damn delicious. This is nice.' I thought, feeling my demonic blood getting the better of me. I then held Yusuke's hands above his hand with one hand while the other one started tracing patterns down Yusuke's chest. I felt him stiffen under my touch.

I then heard a sound that I never would have expected. A whimper, a whine, a cry of distress. I quickly took my lips away from Yusuke's to look up into his face. There was fear and terror that completely blackened his usually warm brown eyes, tears being gently cradled on his eye lids.

I held back a gasp at the sight of such a strong young man crying, crying because I was being such a lustful bastard. But I couldn't stop, I had to have him, one way or another, but first thing to do is comfort him.

I lightly licked his eyes which instantly closed on contact. I then sweetly kissed the drops of water away from his right eye before giving his left the same treatment. I then licked the flesh of Yusuke's ear before lightly nipping on it.

"Mm, thats...nice," I heard Yusuke moan. I let my tongue lick over the flesh of Yusuke's ear as I continue to slightly bite it. I felt Yusuke harden under my thigh. 'I'll take that as a good sign' I thought while gently stroking his sides with my free hand.

I then lightly let go of Yusuke's arms and used the now available limb to caress Yusuke's lower stomach.

"Nnh-ahhh, mm that feels, nnh, good," I heard Yusuke moan.

"Hm, ooh, it never felt this good before when anyone else does it," I heard Yusuke slightly whisper quietly, almost quiet enough that my demonic hearing didn't pick it up.

'He has others do this to him' I thought, my mind momentarily flashing red before going back to normal and allowing me to be gentle on the poor boy. 'No wonder he was so scared when I growled at him, he must have a rough life, I better not go to far on him, or else he might just break' I thought quietly.

I then slowly, passionately kissed my way back across his cheek to his now somewhat bruised lips. I could feel more then hear Yusuke moaning against my lips.

"Yusuke, if you don't feel comfortable with this, I can stop right now, but now is mostly your only warning to runaway while you still can," I murmured against his swollen lips, lightly licking them.

"Nnh, ooh, why on earth would I want you to stop?" I heard him ask. I smiled.

"Just making sure you would be comfortable," I said sweetly.

"How bout you make me comfortable and then I give you an answer to that," Yusuke said cockily, his eyes firing up for the challenge. I felt myself harden.

"Oh, I'll make you comfortable alright Yusuke," I said before once again taking claim of his lips.

* * *

Sorry I made it so fucking short. I am just kinda tired. I'll write more in a little while kay. Remember TEN REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT UPDATE. nyahahhahaha 


	3. freedom of speech, use it wisely

Hiya minna-san how is everything. My friend Yeyana-chan is here and she says hi. nyahahaha.

Yeyana: Ne, baka na... I'm suprised you don't have lawyers yipping at your heels, not putting in a disclaimer... I'm guessing it's a thing with short blondes, ya know?

Vixenia: I am not short. Anyways, back to what I was saying before I was rudely interrupted.

Thank you all for reading my fic. It really made me happy. I loved all the reviews. They were awesome. You guys are great. :cries and then glomps readers: Thanks again. Well anyways, I hope you like this story so far.

Okay people the REVIEW PRICE OF THE WEEK IS...14 REVIEWS. yay. So please do review. I made the chapter a little longer this time so you can have more entertainment. nyahahaha. Anyways... I am sure you'll like this chapter. Yeyana-chan was laughing like crazy, even crying of laughter, with almost everything I wrote but then again it could be that she is stoned or something

Yeyana: HEY! You were doing the same damned thing! Anyways, since the Vixen has gone to use the bathroom, I get to do the disclaimer! Yay!

Yeyana: Disclaimer: Neither myself or Vixenia own the ever so sexy characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. But, the purple haired bitch is based off of a, uh... Purple haired bitch who attends our school. Hehehe... the pentacle of blonde stupidity... Even Meagan isn't THAT bad...

Vixenia: as that screwed up blonde who turned her hair purple cause she thought it could make her smarter and more sexy :snorts: makes her look morestupid then normal.

* * *

darksaphire: I don't mind, you can help me with my spelling grammer anytime. How am I suppose to become a writer if I can't deal with readers who are unsatisfied. nyahhaha, so anyways, spell check all you want, though I might not listen anyways. O.O I am a bad listener, specially in math but I shall try to make better grammer and spelling next time kay. Also sure I'll check out your fics...eventually. Just give me a day kay. bai bai 

rurouni kitsune: I agree I like this story too. But then again that might be because I wrote it. O.O don't worry, there's plenty of swearing in this chapter. nyahahahaha

HeavenlyAnimeAngel-Amaterasu: ooh me too. Youko: your the author, just write more. vixenia: but I'm lazy. Readers: WRITE OR ELSE! Vixenia: eep, okay okay, i'm writing, geez.

Taikai no za Kokoro: I completely agree. I would know nyahahaha, if ya know what i mean. :winks: mew, oh fuckable Youko, I am ready for fuck time now.

meli: Well who wouldn't like those two together. Though then again, I like them better when their in bed, at least then I can join. nyahahaha

mouko mizaki: nya, i updated,i updated. don't kill me...instead kill yeyana, she never updates her fics, kill her.

ficfan3484: damn straight he is. nyahahaha

lizard-ni: oh what kind of cookies. I got vanilla sandwich cookies but thats all... do you have any fudge. I like fudge. I want fudge.

kit-kit: can I borrow your whip... nyahahaha, youko is being disobediant. nyahahha, He likes it rough.

rurouni kitsune: nyahahaha, yes this fic did go quickly didn't it. I better start slowing it down. nyahahaha. And yes you were one of the ten.

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85: Okay, since you suggested it then I'll do it. see people, this is the perfect example of a suggestion, so be like her and suggest instead of predicting my next move.

BlackRoseVixen05: Mew you loved it YAY. Youko: oh shut up, can we go to bed now, I'm bored. Yusuke is being restless too, maybe I should spank him. Vixenia: O.O can I watch. Well bai bai, fun time must begin at the moment.

thelly: No you didn't scare me. In fact you made me want to go kick someone's ass just for the hell of it. nyahahhaha. Thank you for the compliment. If you thought my other chapters were good then read this one. It is butt kicking awesome. nyahahhaha

Kane-chan: I dared, nyahahaha, Well anyways, here's the update tora-chan.

Yeyana Valentine: Mew, whats wrong with cheese pizza. I like it. I can't help it if I am practically a vegitarian. Its how I am. nyahahaha. Well anyways, an angst one shot you say, hmm...I'll think about it. nyahahaha

* * *

Kurama's P.O.V. 

'Kami how on earth did this happen?' I thought as I continued to brush my hands against Yusuke's sides, causing him to mew and even sometimes giggle. 'It was quite thrilling actually. To see Yusuke like this. Under me, writhering in pleasure like a little kitten.' My hands teasingly ran along Yusuke's stomach, wanting to get another reaction from him.

'But seriously, I should stop right now, today's my first day as a teacher, I don't want Yusuke to think I'm some sort of molester or something.' Yusuke leaned up on his elbows and passionately kissed me as I continued to tease his beautiful body.

'Now, how on earth did this start I wonder, oh right, when I saw Yusuke in the classroom, I think thats when this had started.

:FLASH BACK:

I had just found the room that I had been teaching in, having already seen it during summer vacation so I could get used to it. I never truly expected anyone to be in class yet, since there was still plenty of time left before the students had to come into the room. Boy was I surprised to see what had been beyond my classroom door.

When I first opened the door, I had seen the most beautiful body ever made. His back had been to me which gave myself full access at looking at that firm ass of his. He was dressed out of the school uniform which immediately told me he was the bad boy type. His hair was slicked back though a couple of stubborn hair were loose. His back and shoulder blades were built and muscular, a nice size as well. Strong thighs and long legs also were a nice feature to that cute but of his.

Suddenly the boy turned around and I got a nice view at those beautiful eyes. Deep cinnamon brown eyes stared into my green ones. Those cinnamon brown eyes almost had my knees buckle by there sheer gaze. And it wasn't from fear either. I can still remember my mental conversation with youko as well at the time.

/He's seriously fucking hot/ Youko said breathlessly.

'I agree, I don't believe I have ever seen such a gorgeous male before' I thought back.

/Do you think he's single, oh who fucking cares if he's single or not, he won't be anymore when I fuck that sweet, firm ass of his/ Youko replied huskily.

'Youko, you moron, we can't do that, he's obviously a student and I'm a teacher, its illegal' I pointed out.

/You go to be out of your fucking mind if you think I am ever going to for once obey those dumb human laws this world has, and don't fucking tell me you and I haven't had a few hundred scandels when we were younger.

'Youko, do you remember why we were fired from our last job?' I asked in exasperation.

/Because the boss was a dumb fuck who didn't know a hard working person if it kicked him in the ass/ Youko said innocently. I rolled my eyes at this.

'No you fucking idiot, its cause you decided to fuck around with all the workers which made them decide to fucking take fuck breaks during work' I said angrily to the fox demon.

/Its not my fault that they were deprived of sex/ Youko countered.

'Yes well it is not my fault you got us fired you dumb ass, maybe you should stop sleeping around and actually do something for once that is useful and not illegal.' I said back.

/How bout you do me a favor for once and stop acting like my fucking mother, jeesh I get rid of the old bitch in one life, but then I get two in the next one, one of them I actually like for once, and the other one, you, is a bitchy old fashioned fuck who can't learn to enjoy the fun of fucking a nice ass./ Youko growled. I sighed before turning my attention back to Yusuke.

We then introduced ourselves. I had finally learned his name. Yusuke Urameshi. The name even somewhat made him sound cocky just like his voice. Unfortunately class had started so we had to go to our respectable places.

A little while after I had given out the art project I had decided to check on Yusuke's painting. I wanted to see how well he could draw. If I was surprised by his appearance when I first met him, then I was shocked out of my mind when I saw his talent in art.

The drawing had been beautifully done, a masterpiece if I dare say so, the emotions and warm presence coming from painting I could feel deep in my soul, and I could tell these were the feelings Yusuke was feeling at the moment.

I couldn't help but want to get to know this mysterious boy more. So I invited him to stay with me for lunch. And that is exactly what lead to this. This hot make out session. As soon as Yusuke's lips touched mine I knew there was no turning back. I had to have him. I had to make him mine if it was the last thing I did.

/Good bye teachers, hello fuckable boyfriend/ Youko yipped happily.

:PRESENT TIMES:

I slowly pulled up the hem of the shirt as my green eyes stayed captive with yusuke's brown ones. They were filled with such passionate heat, such want and desire, I wanted nothing more then to fuck him like a dog in heat. I smiled up at him before slowly leaning down and kissing just above where Yusuke's pants began.

As more skin was revealed, more kisses were blessed against Yusuke's quivering skin. When I hit a very sensitive area, Yusuke let out a loud moan and arched his back to the touch. My lips smirked at his little display.

Just as I was about to completely remove the shirt that kept me from completely ravaging the top of the young boys body, an announcement out of nowhere went through the entire building.

"Mr. Minamino, would you please report to the office, a teachers conference has started, please report immediately."

/Screw you/ Youko said impatiently. I would have agreed if it weren't for ANOTHER job on the line at the moment.

'Youko we have to go' I said reluctantly.

/Hell no, I know, How bout YOU go, I'll stay here and have some fun with our dear little Yusuke, he needs attention/ Youko said angrily.

'Get your brain out of your dick and lets go' I said in irritation.

/Fuck you, hell no, why should I/ Youko argued.

'Youko, I don't need to be fired AGAIN you stupid fuck, now lets GO.' I said impatiently.

/You can find another job, I'd rather the job of the day be a blow job if you don't mind, and I believe Yusuke's up for hire if you know what I mean/ Youko said with a grin.

"Mr. Minamino, for the last time get your god damn ass down here or your fired" the principal shouted.

/You god damn cock sucking bastard/ Youko screamed as I immediately got up. Yusuke, in a daze, sat up to look at me.

"I'm sorry Yusuke, but I have to go, we can finish this later...can't we," I asked. Yusuke smiled.

"Sure but next time no excuses," he said cockily. I chuckled before leaning down and for one last time, captured his lips. It was short and sweet, but still passionate. I licked my lips when we were finished.

And just when I was about to dive for another one I thought better and yipped before high tailing out of there with demonic speed, hoping against hope that I was not once again late.

Yusuke's P.O.V.

'Wow, I didn't know Kurama could run that fast' I thought as I watched Kurama run like a bat out of hell to the office so that way he wouldn't get his ass fired. I then began laughing like a maniac and I was sure Kurama could here me too.

Its just so funny to think that instead of the teachers ranting at me, they'll be ranting at Kurama cause I made him late. Kami that is way too funny. But wait a minute, did Kurama just...yip. That's odd, maybe for now on I should call him fox or something.

I winced when I all of a sudden heard the principle's voice over the loud speaker, though I don't think he knew he was on air though. I suddenly, couldn't help but feel sorry for Kurama, anyone's eardrums would have been blown out by the screeching voice that was my principal.

"KURAMA MINAMINO, I GIVE YOU ONE DAY AT SCHOOL AND YOU ARE ALREADY ONE STEP AWAY FROM BEING FIRED, ITS BAD ENOUGH WE HAVE YUSUKE URAMESHI IN THIS SCHOOL RUINING OUR REPUTATION, BUT ITS EVEN WORSE IF I DON'T HAVE COOPERTIVE TEACHERS! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!" The principal yelled in the loud speakers.

I rolled my eyes, 'I knew those god damned teachers talked behind my back' I thought angrily.

"Mr. Yukiko, please, calm down, I was simply busy at the time you called, I am quite sorry for being late, but Mr. Yukiko..." Kurama had been cut off by what he had been about to say by the principal.

"No buts about it, just because you have a good sex appeal doesn't mean you can skip out on the god damned meetings whenever you fucking feel like it," Mr. Yukiko said coldly.

'That fucking bastard, how dare he say that to Kurama, its not his fault he was late, okay it was his fault but the principal doesn't need to go all off about it, sides its Kurama's first day as a teacher, give the guy some damn slack' I thought as I cursed the principal in all the bad words I could think of.

"Mr. Yukiko, if you would just calm down and listen to me then maybe this discussion could end, I truly do tire of your constant yelling, and if I do say so myself, you are truly being an ass right now," Kurama's calm voice said.

'Yeah, you go Kurama' my mind thought happily while mentally clapping for the red head.

"DAMN IT MINAMINO, DON'T YOU DARE CURSE IN MY GOD DAMNED FUCKING PRESENCE YOU GOT THAT YOU FUCKING...PRETTY BOY." Was the principals oh so 'calm' reply.

"Mr. Yukiko, I am quite flattered that you like my body appeal so much to state it so quite nicely in two whole sentences but really, please do control yourself about it, I can't help it if I have such charming looks, maybe you should go to a beauty shop or possibly take a bath every once in a while, you might just get a speck of sex appeal though I highly doubt it, so could you please refrain from making comments on my 'pretty boy' body as you say, because really, I already know quite well how beautiful I am and how extremely ugly you are," Kurama's smug voice said.

I blinked. 'Wow, I never knew Kurama could be a smart ass, way to go Kurama' I thought before bursting out laughing.

"YOU FUCKER, HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT, SAY ONE MORE BAD COMMENT AND I'LL FIRE YOUR DUMB ASS" Mr. Yukiko screamed.

"Sir, I don't believe I was stating a bad comment whatsoever, I was stating my opinion which just happens to be the truth, now you however, I must say, please do refrain the comments about my ass, I don't believe it is dumb since many people like to stare at it in envy." Kurama said in a cheerful yet calm voice.

'If I had been laughing before, I sure as hell am dying of laughter now' I thought while rolling on the roof with laughter.

"DAMN YOU MINAMINO, HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO MY FACE, YOU DAMN FUCK, I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT DAMN BODY OF YOURS, NOW WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP." The principal yelled.

"But Mr. Yukiko, I believe I have the right to speak my mind as a teacher do I not, isn't it the principals duty to listen to his employees so he can make this school a more better environment for the students to learn at," Kurama stated.

"FUCK YOU BASTARD, NOW WILL YOU FUCKING SHUT UP OR ELSE!" Mr. Yukiko screeched.

"Mr. Yukiko, I believe I have already told you to stop making comments on me, no thank you, I would rather not like to fuck you, but I know a few whores down the street who would gladly accept your offer for a rather nice fee, though they might make you pay extra." Kurama said smugly.

"THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER," Mr. Yukiko stated angrily.

"It might be over with us but the students might be a different story since the intercom has been on during this whole conversation, I must say, I am curious on what they might think about this conversation between us," Kurama stated happily.

"WHAT THE...OH MY FUCKING GOD, I SWORE I TURN THAT DAMN THING OFF," the principal cried in dismay.

"Oh well, I might have accidently hit a switch while running here, please do forgive me, I tried to tell you but you were too busy making comments about my oh so sexy body that you would not listen to a thing I said," Kurama said calmly.

"GOD DAMN YOU, DAMN IT, THIS TALK IS OVER," Mr. Yukiko screamed.

"Oh so do we start the meeting now sir, and just so you know, the intercoms still on if you forgot." Kurama said kindly.

"WHAT, I JUST SHUT THAT THING OFF!" The man said.

"Oh, well you see, my hand must have slipped for I might of accidently turned it on again, or maybe you just think you switched the thing off but you never actually did since you were too busy staring at my incredible body," Kurama stated calmly.

The principal growled before switching the intercom off. Then out of the blue, everyone in the school started laughing like they were on drugs or something, I could hear them all the way on the roof, and I was also one of those students.

Shouting could be heard coming from the principals office from miles away.

I continued laughing for what seemed like hours before starting to pick up the art things Kurama had taken up here and putting them in the roof shed that just happened to be here. I figured me and Kurama could meet up tomorrow anyways so we could start the project.

Kurama's P.O.V.

/Wasn't that fucking fun/ Youko yipped happily.

'I'm going to be fired' I mourned.

/Hey who cares, if your gonna get fired, get fired with style right/ Youko said.

'Hm, I guess so' I said.

/See now this is a life, man I wish they had school like this back in my day, then life would have been so much more interesting/ Youko stated.

'You have got to be kidding me' I thought back darkly.

/Nope/

'You're a moron then'

/a sexy moron/

'Tell me do people say that in your fantasies or when they are drunk'

/both and also when I bless them with my presence./

'Oh dear god why do I have to deal with you, why couldn't it be some other unfortunate soul'

/Because you're a lot more fun to make fun of/ was Youko's smart ass reply.

I rolled my eyes as I began walking back to my classroom. 'It sucks that we can't just go back up and see Yusuke again' I thought.

/Yeah, I wanted to fuck him/

'Can't you think of anything else other than your hormones?' I asked in exasperation.

/Can you/

'Oh shut up' I said back.

/You didn't deny it/

'I don't have to cause it might just be true even though I don't want to admit it'

I walked inside my classroom to see my sixth period students.

"WAY TO GO TEACH, THAT WAS AWESOME," they all screamed at once. I smiled. 'Ah this is nice'

"Why thank you." I said while walking over to my desk.

"That was wicked ass cool, are you going to get fired, and if you do get fired then...are you single," asked the purple headed girl that had been in Yusuke's math class this morning.

I gave her a weird look. /Like hell I'll go out with you/ Youko said. I was quite tempted to say the same.

"Um thank you very much for the compliment, no I don't think I am going to get fired...yet, and no, I am not single," I said to answer her questions. As if by some stroke of luck, Yusuke had just been passing by the classroom and had overheard what I said. He gave me a look, as if questioning my answer.

I gave him a smile and licked my lips before winking at him. The boy blushed realizing that by the meaning of me not being single was for the fact that I was with him. He then gave me a cocky smirk before shaking that nice firm ass of his down the hall.

The purple girl blinked at my actions. I could already see those damn wheels turning in that purple head of hers. She then smiled in what she thought was a sexy way before winking at me.

/don't tell me.../ youko said sadly.

'I believe she is thinking we were winking at her' I thought mournfully.

/Tell her to go screw herself/ youko said. I looked back at the girl. 'I don't think I'll have to' I said back.

The girl was trying to seduce me in her odd fashion by slowly unzipping her pants and dipping her finger in her underwear. /oh hell no/

'Youko, I agree, please god don't torture me like this' I thought.

The girl then started making moaning noises and I had to keep myself from throwing up on her. /play the clueless act, maybe then she'll leave us alone/

"Miss um...purple headed person, do you need to go to the nurse, you look rather...sick," I stated to her. She gave me a blank stare, blinking at me for a moment before smirking.

"Oh no sir, I need to get into your pants rather more then I need to go to the nurse, I think I'm in love, I want you," The student said. /Whore/ Youko said.

"Miss umm whoever you are, the health class is down the hall, maybe then you can learn proper sex there for I believe your not doing it quite right, you look like a dog whos ready to fuck a duck or something and I must say, that is not very appealing, maybe you should take classes, I'm sure you'll find a man someday," I said slowly.

The class burst out laughing. I smiled. 'Ah, I think I am beginning to like school.' I thought.

/I believe I must agree with you there. This is fun./ Youko said happily.

* * *

Konnichi wa. So what did you guys think. Awesome right. Hilarious right. WELL TELL ME, CAUSE REMEMBER, I NEED 14 REVIEWS TO UPDATE. NYAHAHHA

Yeyana: Don't worry, I'm one of the 14. Seriously, though, reviews make her live. In her room. On her computer. O.O Change that. DON'T REVIEW, SOI CAN GET ON HER COMPUTER FOR ONCE!

Vixenia: shut up yeyana. You were on it till...afternoon till morning on my computer.Don't give me that crap. Now anyways please review.Ignore the idiot over here. She is just being selfish. nyahahahaha


	4. mischievous minds

Konnichi wa minna-san. Did ya miss me. I am soooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. truth is, I had updated the other day, but my computer crashed, deleting what I had wrote before I could save it. T.T I was ready to murder the damn thing. Anyways about the reviews.

O.O are these reviews all mine. ... but there is so many. Maybe all these reviews are for someone else. :checks title of the story that had been reviewed so much: computer screen: an ironic forbidden love, thirty reviews. O.O all these reviews...they are all mine.

WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. I HAVE NEVER GOTTEN SO MANY REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER BEFORE. YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY. T.T YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY.

And that is why I have a special announcement. This weeks review price has been cut down toTWELVE REVIEWS. YOU HEARD RIGHT, ONLY TWELVE. Maybe even less if I am in a good mood.

Anyways thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH.

Another important announcement. Unfortunately I have been going to summer school, and that is why I haven't been updating lately. Forgive me. I shall try updating as much as I possibly can in the next two weeks kay. Now onto answering my dear reviewers.

Disclaimer: I do not own yu yu hakusho, nor do I own purple headed person. Vixenia: whew thats a relief. who the hell would want to be near that person. Anyways, turns out that purple headed person, as I found out during registration at my school, is now back to being a blonde. NUUUU. its bitchy blondes like her that give blondes like me a bad name. PURPLE HEADED GIRL NOW TURNED BLONDE MORON, FUCK YOU!

* * *

ficfan3484: OH WHO CARES, IT WAS FUNNY ANYWAYS, NYAHAHAHA, YUP, PURPLE HAIRED GIRL IS OFICIALLY A LUNATIC. NYAHAHAHA, LETS LOCK HER UP AND THROUGH HER IN THE MENTAL SOCIETY. YAY 

Suzaku's Rose: Ohwho the hell cares if Kurama is a little ooc, hes a smart ass and you know it. has a pretty cute ass too now that i think about it. nyahahahaha, O.O you almost fell out of your chair. NYAHAHAHA I LAUGH AT YOUR PAIN

fanfic-demon: I canbelieve it to. specially since Iwrote it. NYAHAHAHA

Taikai no za Kokoro: I think even**I **know how to seduce somebodybetter then that dumb purple moron. nyahahahaha, its fun making fun of her, ah sweet freedom of speech. what would i do without it

Modesta: REALLY I AM A GENIUS, HAH, YOU SHOULD SEE ME IN MATH CLASS. MY POOR FRIEND TU BELIEVES ME TO BE A MORON. NYAHAHAHAHA, GLAD I AM GOOD AT WRITING THOUGH. YOUR REVIEW MEANS TONS TO ME.

Tita:Yup, itsfunny and crazy cause Ias well am funny and crazy. make sense huh. GREATGLAD YOU UNDERSTAND

Tsuki Mizuno: YEAH EMBARRASSING THAT PURPLE BITCH IS AWESOME. LETS DO IT AGAIN SHALL WE

Jen: I am gladyou likedlast chapter. I did too. that is one of my most favorite writing pieces out of all the yusxkur I have ever done.But pleasecheck out my other fics, you'll find it is normalfor me to write such veryhilarious episodes.

Cursed Moon Blade: Ican't wait either, wait. THE NEWCHAPTER IS ALREADY HERE. YAY

Kane-chan: NYAHAHAHAHA, I KNOW YOUKOS ALL LIKE, FUCK YOUFUCKING FUCKER FUCK IN ALMOST EVERY SENTENCE HE SAYS. SWEATDROP. NYAHAHAHAHAHA

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85: Like I said to the person below this, you'lljust haveto wait and see. Don't worry, I'll keep theP.O.V.s switching for now on. Good idea by the way. I AM SO FUCKING HAPPY YOU LIKEDTHAT CHAPTER. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE JUST AS MUCH.

GoldenKitsuneHime13: we are just going to have towait and see. but i cantell you one thing. Iam definitely adding kuronue in this fic.

Cream: er... I LOVE IT TOO, SO MUCH THAT I AM MAKING A BIGGER ANSWER THEN ANYONE, I FUCKING LOVE THIS FIC, HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE IT JUST AS MUCH AS I FUCKING DO

mouko mizaki: sweatdrop, really you almost embarrassed the shit out of yourself. cheeky grin. NYAHAHAHAHAHA, I HAVE NO SYMPATHY FOR YOU. NYAHAHAHAHA, I ENJOY TORTURING YOU GUYS. ITS MY FAVORITE PAST TIME. GLAD TO KNOW MY FIC WAS WORTH IT THOUGH.

kit-kit: sweatdrop, just the make out scenes, well don't expect any in this chapter. grins. this chapter is just pure hilarious.hope you enjoy it all the same though

SamuraiKai: OH YUSXKUR PAIRING ARE AWESOME. I COULD READ THEM FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE. YUSXKUR ROCKS, HEAR ME PEOPLE, **ROCKS**,anyways, hope you like my other fics.

Bakura's Chibi Angel: HAI, thank you for liking it. hope you like the next chapter just as much.

thelly:sweatdrop.you arelike the third person who said they peed on yourself. Was it really that funny. sweatdrop. Anyways THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR MAKING ME, VIXENIA...ER DON'T HAVE A LAST NAME YET...YOUR FAVORITE AUTHOR. IT MAKES ME PROUD.

Captain Starseeker: Awesome, I'm glad you didn't pee your pants. sweatdrop, don't think thats a good thing to walk around like. Glad you loved the update. I bet you'll love this one too. NYAHAHAHAHA. have fun finding newfound land.

Hiei-Rose: Oh good I am glad you willget your internet soon. Then we canget back to our conversations online. Anyways, yup you got to love my fanfictions. They are so fucking funny.

Akuma Memento Mori: I think my life is complete too. What with fucking around with both yusuke, youko, and kurama, who wouldn't be complete. sweatdrop. ah its a curse to be in love with such hot sexy men all the time. starry eyes.

Red Kitsune Flames: I love Kurama's personalitytoo. He should act like thatmore often. NYAHAHAHA

darksaphire: O.O I spelled butt wrong. NUUUUUUUUU. IT MUST HAVE BEEN MY DAMN DUMB BLONDE MOMENT. sweatdrop. no offense to any of theblondes, cept the purple haired girl, she used to be a blonde, but now she got artificial intelligence by dying her hair purple. Don't worry, I'll read your fics as soon as I can.

rurouni kitsune:really, your blonde too. THEN LET US BLONDES UNITE. BLONDE POWER, NYAHAHAHAHA. we shall fight against the evil purple head girl. damn straight i hate her. I have known her since kindergarten. wishshe would drop off the face of the earth. T.T just found out sheis now goinginto the same high school as me. T.T nuuuuuuuu another four years I'll have to deal with her. WHY. Glad to make you laugh like you were on drugs. Trust me, I know for sure you were not the only one.

Lexi: Hey I was just eating from Lexi's pizza. are you related. oops sorry, stupid question. sweatdrop. YES MAYTHE YUSXKUR ACTION CONTINUE. NYAHAHAHAHA

Miyu-Jaganshi: I'mglad you liked the last chapter so much. It really makes me happy. it was hilarious wasn't it. Nyahahaha, of course it was madeby myself, heh heh, now if only i couldget Kurama naked sometime soon. NYAHAHAHA.

kitty: OOH i love kurama no matter what story he is in, unless he is being raped, then i'm pissed as hell. thank you for reviewing.

thelly: Thelly-chan, you know your not suppose to review more than once. sweatdrop. oh well. anyways, i am proud to know you still pee your pants at the very site of the last chapter. it makes me happy some how.

Yeyana Valentine: YAY YOU REVIEWED. -glomps- yes it is fun making funof the jessie bitch aka purple headed girl. heh heh. anyways, wanna help mewith the next chapter. Obviously I am a lot funnier when someones watching me type.

Neori: Oh it was that funny huh. thank you so much. err...its nice to know your in love with my story...inches away slowly. nyahahahaha. sorry i couldn't update sooner, had the wretched thing known as school lately.

Neori: sweatdrop. You reviewed my storytwice. I'll just take it as a compliment. Okay anyways, I got my butt in gear so thank you fortelling me to start updating. It totally made my day. -glomps- thank you mew

Touya-no-Kogakure: or else what. What could possibly be worse then school. sweatdrop.

* * *

Yusuke P.O.V. 

It had been about three weeks after Kurama and I had met. Ever since life had been pretty normal, though it did have its quirks. Heh heh, Kurama would always give purple headed chick a detention whenever she tried to hit on me or any other misfortunate boy, mostly Kurama himself though.

Kurama and I would usually meet up on the roof, unfortunately we could never get past unbuttoning our shirts for there was always some kind of interruption. Kurama suggested shoving the principle in a closet so we could get a little farther in the process. Too bad we couldn't do that. Maybe we could just shoot him and burn the evidence. Sigh. There was just no way to having sex. Trust me, we tried...quite frequently too.

Soon enough it would be lunch hour and Kurama could be free of class. Unfortunately for me, I am stuck in science at the moment, Kurama's class was next. Thank god. I then focus back to what I was doing. Well tried anyways. I hadn't exactly focused on anything this entire day.

At the moment we were mixing chemicals. I sighed. It would be nice if me and Kurama could mix "certain" chemicals if you know what I mean. But unfortunately Kurama for some very odd reason says that it must be some kind of curse that we haven't had sex yet so lets wait for the most inconvenient moment since all the convenient ones seem to never be the right time so that way we can fuck up the curse and finally fuck each other like two rabbits in heat. I can't wait.

I then realized that I had been subconsciously mixing chemicals, that didn't belong with each other.

"Oh holy shit," I managed to say before BOOM. Chemicals everywhere. I blinked and coughed. I then looked through the smoke only to see...frizzled purple headed person coughing like mad next to my experiment gone wrong.

"YUSUKE," came the familiar scream of the female teacher Okizawa. It wasn't a scream of ectasy either. Instead it was one of pure rage.

"DETENTION," came the screech of my now least favorite teacher. The purple headed girl seemed to not have been able to cover her mouth and thus had inhaled a large dose of whatever the hell chemicals I mixed in that whatcha macallit. So she fell in to the world of unconsciousness.

'Hallelujah' I thought with a smirk.

Kurama's P.O.V.

I was grading art projects while the class was having free time doing whatever the hell they wanted when all of a sudden...

"BOOM," came the sound of an explosion. I sighed and put down my work.

'It seems Yusuke has blown up yet another science project this week.' I thought to myself.

/Now how many times was that in the last week/ Youko asked.

'Three I believe, four if you include setting the teachers lab coat on fire' I told him.

/Aw yes thats right/

'Do you think he took our advice' I asked him.

/You mean the advice of keeping that purple headed chick near by his science projects for now on/

'Yes that advice'

Suddenly we heard some noise from the door.

"The girl seems to be unconscious from toxic fumes I believe, poor girl, getting hooked up into another one of Yusuke's abnormal experiments, almost feel sorry for her, though I guess this means we don't have to deal with her for a while so all's good and well." came a voice of the science teacher who was obviously talking to the school nurse.

I smirked. /Guess he took our advice then huh./ Youko said.

'Yup.' I looked up to see the rest of the class giggling as they heard about Yusuke's new project gone bad of the day.

/Why is it though that they keep Yusuke in science class if this keeps happening almost everyday/ Youko silently mused.

'I don't know, entertainment maybe' I replied while stamping a nice beautifully carved F on a person sad excuse for a painting. 'Ah this is nice, giving lectures and grades to such morons everyday, I now know why my teachers always kinda hated me so much, never being able to put such a satisfying grade on any of my papers. I now feel pity for them.' I thought while stamping another unfortunate persons project with an F.

/Bad class huh/

'Yup'

/Of course none of them are not nearly as talented as our Yusuke, though I bet Yusuke's a lot more talented in other things besides art./ I rolled my eyes and smiled.

'Well I already knew that.' I thought back to him I then graded the next paper.

/Aw it's a B. Too bad. Oh well, heh heh Yusuke's got an A./

Soon enough a young shy student teacher came walking into the room with what looked like a stack of letters in her arms.

"Oh what are these for Ame-senbai," I questioned as she dropped the huge stack on my desk. The young woman blushed.

"Um these are all the uh... love letters from the other teachers around the school, um could you read mine first its on top." She said while her cheeks went a hot red.

/Lets tease her./

'Youko we can't do that, the last thing I need is her to either a) be even more infatuated with me by thinking I was flirting with her b) make her start crying c) make her angry at me or the oh so wonderful d) ask me out on a date.' I thought back to him.

"Um love letters...right...do the teachers want me to grade their spelling or something," I asked cluelessly, hoping that she would take them away and burn them quite thoroughly.

"N-no um Minamino-san, you see the teachers all really love you, and well you see I well I really like you." Ame said.

'NOOOO why, WHY'

/Heh heh, thank god its only you she's torturing, I think I'll lay back and watch the show./ Youko said.

'Traitor.'

/Who me, you must be mistaken./ I ignored the comment. 'Maybe I'll just play clueless for the time being' /uh huh right sure that will work./ Youko said sarcastically.

"Oh really, um why is that," I asked her cluelessly once more. The teacher blushed some more.

"Well um your smart, nice and polite and well you see...YOU HAVE A REALLY NICE BUTT!" she shouted, her face turning into a nice shade of red. I blinked at her.

"Really, and why may I ask does my butt look nice." I asked innocently.

I looked over her shoulder to see the students. They were all trying to keep from laughing, some were even turning blue in the face from the lack of air. Others were clutching there sides while silently laughing at the teacher. I winked at them which caused a few chuckles.

"Um well its uh...nice and round and firm and it just..." she stopped for a moment and her blush turned a deeper red.

"It just what," I asked while trying not to laugh right in her face. It seemed that the teacher had forgotten I had students in this class by the way she was talking about such personal things. I sighed. 'Why me?'

"Its just...your butt...it looks...IT LOOKS SMACKABLE!" She screamed before hiding her face behind her hands. The poor girl was red that I think her finger tips were now getting reddish tint.

"..." O.O was my reply.

/Man thats the first time anyone has ever said our ass looks smackable. Hey if it looks so smackable, then why hasn't Yusuke smacked it yet./ Youko asked.

'O.O' was my once again intelligent reply.

'I-I don't know Youko, did she really just say our ass looks smackable.' I asked the very old fox.

/Yup she did, actually she yelled it./

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE," the principal said as he slammed the door open.

/I really don't like him. Can't we just kill him. I promise I won't torture him...much./ Youko said, a smirk curving cruelly on his lips.

'No not yet. We'll wait till vacation, then we can kill him and say he died of stroke or a car crash or something.' I answered.

"Sir, pleasure to see you again, Ame sensei was just telling the class and I about my cute charming butt, now what brings you here." I asked nicely. Ame blushed even harder at the sentence. /She deserved it, what with flirting with us like she was./ came Youko's reply.

"MINAMINO-SAN. ARE YOU HARASSING THE FEMALE TEACHERS NOW." Mr. Yukiko screamed.

"Please sir, I do not believe I have ever harassed anyone in this school, Ame sensei was just commenting my butt and giving me a stack of love letters was all," I said casually. Mr. Yukiko turned red and purple in the face with anger.

"NEVER HARASSED ANYONE, HAH, THAT IS A GOOD ONE MINAMINO, YOU HARASS ME EVERY CHANCE YOU GET." screeched the principal. Ame sensei was slowly tiptoeing out of the class room.

/Heh heh, damn straight I harass you whenever can, its not my fault your always interrupting Yusuke and I whenever the good parts come you stupid fuck. Geesh just cause he can't get any doesn't mean he has to keep us from getting some from our delicious Yusuke/ Youko snorted.

"Sir, you misunderstand you see, I am only stating my opinions and the truth of course, I do not believe that is harassing you in anyway, unless you are offended by the truth, if so would you like me to lie instead." I asked nicely.

Unknown to the principal I winked over to the students. They were all grinning like mad. Kiba, one of my bad ass students who seemed to actually adore me crept over to a little switch I had implanted in my room so that way a hidden camera and microphone could show the rest of the school if anything exciting was going on in my class.

It was something my sweet little Yusuke had come up with. Every classroom had a tv and speaker hooked up to them so they could listen and watch what was going on. When it was turned on, I gave it the student a wink before turning back to the principal.

"YES DAMN IT, YOU SHOULD LIE OR BETTER YET KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT MINAMINO!" He yelled. I just smiled.

"Really alright, if you would like me to lie then how bout this, I think you're the most handsome guy I have ever met." I said innocently.

"Well uh thank you Minamino-san...WAIT ONE FUCKING MINUTE, YOU JUST LIED DIDN'T YOU!" He cried with rage.

"Of course I did, you told me I was not aloud to state the simple truth, so now I am just stating the lies you would like to hear," I said calmly.

"THATS IT MINAMINO, DETENTION." Mr. Yukiko said with a smirk. I smiled.

"Sir, I am sorry but I am a teacher, I believe I am a bit too old for detention, but if you would rather I teach detention then I would love to." I told him happily.

/WHAT NO WAY ARE WE TEACHING SOME MORE BRATS, HELL NO, TAKE THAT BACK KURAMA/ Youko yelled.

'Fool, have you forgotten where Yusuke spends almost everyday after school at, sides we can teach the delinquents how to piss off Mr. Yukiko more then usual. It'll be fun.' I told him.

/ O.O oh thats right. Yusuke is usually in detention. Hey there is that gold watch Mr. Yukiko has that I like, think we could get the students here to steal that for me, oh and that nice crystal figure he has in his office, OH and his car keys, I want those too./ Youko said.

'God Youko, you sound worse then a teenage girl on a shopping spree.' I joked.

/Shut up./ Youko muttered. I redirected my attention to Mr. Yukiko. He was smirking.

"Actually that sounds like a fine idea. That Urameshi is always in detention, you can deal with him, maybe it'll take that damn smug look off your face." Mr. Yukiko said with a wicked grin. Inwardly I smirked at my victory.

"Oh me oh my, not Yusuke, not the Yusuke, oh I am shivering right down to my cute perky smackable ass," I said melodramatically. Mr. Yukiko glared.

"You will be Minamino, that boy is nothing but trouble, I bet he hasn't received an A in his entire life." the principal said with a smirk. Somewhere in the school I could hear an angry "WHAT" being shouted through the building.

"Actually, Mr. Yukiko, Yusuke is one of my best students, he got an A+ on his last art project. I believe you are quite wrong. Yusuke has actually gotten five A+'s in my class so far. I do not believe I have ever had a more talented student." I replied coldly to the man.

"Oh Minamino you funny jokester, you must be still lying, that or have not taken your medication, for Yusuke couldn't possibly have EVER received an A let alone an A+." said Mr. Moron. My eyes narrowed into slits. Thats it, he crossed the line.

Slowly oh so slowly I controlled one of the many plants in my room, having its vine creep slyly up to the unsuspecting man. Then, like a snake I had the vine clutch onto the principals belt and pull down his pants.

/O.O/

'O.O'

Students: '...O.O...'

I then smirked as the principal gasped in terror.

"Mr. Yukiko, good kami, I know its hard to keep your pants on in my presents but sir, the students, you have hurt there poor virgin eyes, and as for mine, I think I just went blind from fright. Please put that thing away. By the way, nice boxers. Smiley faces, how cliche." I said with a smirk.

A chuckle from the students interrupted the thick silence that had gone through the room. Then a giggle, then full out laughter could be heard all over the school.

/BWAHAHAHAHA, SMILEY FACES ON HIS BOXIES, BWAHAHAHAHA, OH MY GOD, IT SAYS ON THE FRONT LIKE WHAT YOU SEE, OH THE POOR BOXERS, THEY ARE SO UNFORTUNATE, BWAHAHAHAHAHA, THIS IS TOO FUNNY./ Youko laughed.

'Oh my god, my eyes, my eyes, THEY BURN!' I cried.

The principal turned red from embarrassment. Just when he bent down to put on his pants, one of my secretly hidden cameras got quite a view of the man's ass crack. I couldn't help it. This was too much. I began doing something I haven't done in a while.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," I screamed in laughter, keeling over and clutching my ribs. Tears of mirth were in my eyes as I decided to give the principal a little more torture. Slyly I had the vine return, and just as Mr. Yukiko was pulling his pants up his unnormally hairy legs, the vine grabbed one of his legs and pulled, hard.

As an after effect, the old man came tumbling down, giving the cameras a good view of the back of his boxers that now said, wanna touch. /HELL NO, LIKE HELL I WANNA TOUCH./ Youko yelled while melodramatically falling over like the principal before screaming his head off with laughter.

I couldn't stop my laughing either, this moment was just to funny.

"Sir really, I know you like me, but I am not ready nor am I willing for such a commitment, so please get out of position for me, or else I'll die at the hysteria of this situation." I hiccupped as I tried with all my might to stop laughing, but I couldn't, it was impossible, the principle was just so fucking funny.

/FUCK YEAH THIS IS FUNNY, BUT DON'T TAKE OFF ANYTHING MORE, I'M AFRAID I AM ALREADY SCARRED FOR LIFE ENOUGH AS IT IS./ Youko yelled. I just laughed more.

Yusuke's P.O.V.

'OH MY FUCKING GOD, HOW THE HELL DID KURAMA GET THE PRINCIPALS PANTS OFF LIKE THAT,' I thought while laughing like crazy. The whole class, even the teacher was cracking up.

When the principal had said I probably had never gotten an A in my life, I was instantly screaming at the bastard but as soon as his pants came off, probably cause Kurama got pissed off at him, all common sense left me as well as the other students. O.O was the only thing seen from any of the students faces as they stared at the tv.

Too soon the principal got up with a huff and a flush of embarrassment before putting his pants on and running like mad out of the classroom. A little after that Kurama recovered from his moment of mirth before turning to the cameras and waved at us.

"How was that everyone, I hope you enjoyed today's show, I shall try to keep you updated on the rest of the humorous moments in this class or even in the meeting rooms. Oh and Yusuke, be a sweetheart and go and make a few copies of today's funnies school videos will you." Kurama asked with a smirk while a tape appeared out of nowhere into the red heads hand who was now waving it in front of the camera.

"Oh and remember, five dollars per copy of today's show alright, oh and Yusuke, I'll see you in detention," Kurama said happily before turning off the camera. I smiled. Something told me detention was going to be quite interesting.

* * *

So how was it. Was it good or bad. I know I know. it was short. Short as fuck. Please forgive me for that. Anyways remember the review price is nowTWELVE REVIEWS. DO NOT FORGET, I REPEAT, DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW. Anyways, I know this wasn't nearly as funny as the last chapter. 

My computer crashed the other day and deleted this fic that I was writing and thus, why I took forever to update, plus it crashed and hurt the funny part I made. T.T you would have laughed your ass off at it. XD I know me and katie did.

O.O i just wrote dildo instead of did on that last sentence. sweatdrop. ignore this rambling authoress. Anyways sorry for taking forever to review. GOMEN NASAI. BUT THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE.

Well hopefully I'll update soon. winks. That all depends on you guys. O.O this radio is talking about skinny dipping. O.O man this person likes to really ramble. Oops now I'm rambling again. sweatdrop.

well talk to you guys later. Also as a special announcement, I enjoy hearing from you guys, so don't be afraid to IM me or Email me. My IM is karatevixen. All my email addresses are in my bio. please check and see. Don't worry bout talking to me. I don't bite. I just get really hyper. YAN YANS. its yummy. You should try it.


	5. seductive acts in detention

Konnichi wa minna. O.O wow a bunch of reviews again...maybe I should wait a month to see how many I get. Nah I'm not that cruel T.T unfortunately. WAHHHH why can't I have an evil side. Vixenia: because your a moron.

Meagan: eh...why you little...THATS NOT A GOOD REASON.

Vixenia: who said I needed a good reason. I just had to state the truth.

Meagan: Why you little...ANYWAYS, thank you all for reviewing. Once again the REVIEWING PRICE IS EIGHTEEN! hope you like that price. . Okay you might not like it at all but who cares. Surely not me.

ANYWAYS GUESS WHAT. ME FINALLY HAVE THE YUSUKE PLUSHIE. AND MY FRIEND LEFT HER HIEI PLUSHIE HERE. IT WAS ON SALE FOR FIVE DOLLARS EACH. T.T UNFORTUNATELY KURAMA-KUN WASN'T ON SALE, AND I DIDN'T HAVE TWELVE EXTRA DOLLARS ON ME. T.T THESE ARE THE TIMES WHEN I WISH I KNEW HOW TO PICK POCKET. WAHHHHHHHHHHH.

So anyways, here's you new and improved and much deserved fifth chapter of an ironic forbidden love. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu hakusho, but I do own this plot, and this incredible writing talent that came out of nowhere. NYAHAHAHAHAHA. err anyways, have fun reading MY story that I made. NYAHAHAHAHA

* * *

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85: Okie dokie, didn't really understand what you said BUT OH WELL. sweatdrop. ANYWAYS GLAD TO KNOW IT WAS STILL HILARIOUS

BlackRoseVixen05: YAY IT WAS FUCKINGFUNNY WHICH IS FUCKING AWESOME. YAY

Abi: yay it was still hilarious. HIYA it still good yes. Sorry shampoo moment. I need to stop watching ranma 1/2 so much. sweatdrop

Touya-no-Kogakure: NYAHAHAHA, YOU SOUND EXACTLY LIKE MY FRIEND ZACK, CEPT INSTEAD HE LIKES FLAMING SQUIRRELS. SWEATDROP

Captain Starseeker: NYAHAHAHAHA. really thats too funny. Anyways I JUST READ THAT NEW STORY YOU MADE ON IT WAS AWESOME. PEEPS, CHECK OUT THIS PERSONS STORY. ITS AWESOME. ITS CALLED WILD NIGHTS! AND I LOVE IT. YOU ALL WILL TOO SO READ THE STORY MEW

GoldenKitsuneHime13:Don't worry I'll update soon. Wait ialready updated. SO HOPE YOU ENJOY MEW

hyperdude: pats shoulder. poor thing. sick are you, don't worry I know the feeling. ANYWAYS SPRING HEATS UPDATED CHAPTER WAS AWESOME.

kit-kit: HAI me hurried and updated. Now me must hurry and update the rest of my all awesome yusxkur storiescause I know you alllove them sooooo much.

tiffany: Thank you so much. I appreciate it. I hope you and your friend enjoys the future upcoming chapters.

fanfic-demon: SWEATDROP. you fell out of your chair. THATS ONE OF THE NICEST COMPLIMENTS I HAVE GOTTEN SIDES THE PISSING THE PANTS AND LAUGHING SO HARD PEOPLE TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET. SWEATDROP

ficfan3484:Youko isagreat character isn't he. Heh heh. WAIT TILL YOU SEE HIM INFUTURE CHAPTERS

steph: O.O are you suggesting what i think your suggesting...ARE YOU SUGGESTING THAT THERE IS SOMETHING GOING ON BETWEEN THE PRINCIPAL AND KURAMA NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU. THIS CHAPTER IS THERE BY DEDICATED TO ONLY YUSUKE AND KURAMA. NO ONE ELSE. SHUDDERS. NUUUUUUUUU THE HORROR OF THE PRINCIPALXKURAMA NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU STOP THOUGHTS, MY MIND BURNS

Taikai no za Kokoro: YES LETS TOY WITH THE PRINCIPAL SOME MORE. MAYBE THROW HIM IN A POOL OF HUNGRY SHARKS. NYAHAHAHA, GLAD MY STORY KICKS MAJOR ASS. i hope you read my future stories too mew.

NightmarGirl"M": I can't really help it that I can't update sooner. I have other fics to attend to. Plus the other day my brother broke two of my nails causing me to keep from typing for a few days. the nails still hurts. But I continue writing so don't complain. You don't see J. K. Rowling updating every damn day either though it would be nice if she did. sweatdrop. Well anyways me must update. .

ChibiKitsune: okay someones hada little too much sugar. NYAHAHAHA LETS ANNOY MILO BY READING THIS ALL AWESOME CHAPTER. YAY. LETS SEND OUT THEBOTTLE ROCKETS. YAY

Kane-chan:glad it was worth the wait my littlehikari-chan. YAY. me happy. wags fox tail. Okay don't laugh your ass off. you need it to sit down to read my fics. mew

rurouni kitsune: YES POWER TO THE BLONDES. NYAHAHAHA, LETS KICK THE PURPLE PERSONS SORRY ASS. NYAHAHAHAHA, BUT HOW TO TORTURE HER THIS TIME. O.O ME GOT AN IDEA. IT HAS TO DO WITH TYING HER TO A TRAIN TRACK AND A TRAIN COMING HER WAY. NYAHAHAHAHA

Bakura's Chibi Angel: YAYME MAKINGPROGRESS. ME KEEPUP PROGRESS. YAY

Red Kitsune Flames: sweatdrop.naughtynaughty, wanting to know about the detention eh. cheeky smile.well go ahead and read my child and be amazedby my seductivetalent.

Shadow Vampiress: Really you thought the story was hilarious. You should see the new ideas I am coming up with. Its all awesome. STARRY EYES. Keep your eyes open. I plan on releasing a new fic soon.

mouko mizaki: NYAHAHAHA, ME CROSSED THE LINE YAY. I'M GLAD MY HUMOR IS SO IMPRESSIVE. NYAHAHAHA

thelly: O.O GIRL WHY ARE YOU STARING AT YUSUKE'S BUTT CHEEKS SO MUCH. SWEATDROP...goes to watch episode to see forher self...oh yeah its true. NYAHAHAHAHAHA! YOUKO MINE. YIPPIEoh and um...I hope your err, as my friend zack would say, I hope your panties are clean now

HeavenlyAnimeAngel-Amaterasu:AIIIIEEEE EVIL KURAMA WHERE. ME WANTS

famin: Reallyyou would kill me if I didn't update...err...okayyyyy, but if you killed me wouldn't I be unable to write my fanfictions and thus be unable to update this. sweatdrop. Oh great I'm confusing myself. Sweatdrop, believe it or not I confuse myself often. T.T and I bet it'll happen more often now that I am going to high school. NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU. ANYWAYS THANKIES FOR THE COMPLIMENT. WE ALL KNOW I MAKE THE FUNNIEST YUSXKUR FICS. I might not match up to prosopophia yet or any of the others, but if i do say so myself, my humor does surpass them.

* * *

Yusuke's P.O.V.

Sigh. Detention. Why am I here again? Hm let me think. Hm this is a pretty hard question. Oh yeah, cause I blew up my science project. Then again, it COULD be that Kurama was gonna be there. If it weren't for Kurama being my teacher I would have just skipped this fucked up class, yup I see detention as a class, I stay here longer then I stay in school itself.

I sighed again. For some fucked up reason I was early, if you call five minutes late early and yet Kurama was still not here yet. 'Maybe he forgot, I mean he does have a huge schedule and all.' 'Or maybe he got attacked by his mob of rabid bishie loving fangirls.' I thought with a snort of amusement.

'Possibilities oh the possibilities' I thought in mock humor. I rolled my eyes and then sat back against the window seat. My favorite detention seat. Lucky for me and Kurama that no one but me has detention today. Trust me people tried very hard to have Kurama be their detention teacher. They tried in vain. Quite.

I smiled before yawning and resting my head against the desk while staring at the door. Soon my eyes started fluttering open and shut. I blinked and stared at the door intensely when the door started opening.

Kurama walked in with his red mane of hair following after him. I lifted my head up off the desk and smiled at him.

"Your late," I said simply to him while standing up as Kurama shut the door and made sure to lock it.

"Yusuke, a teacher is never late; it is just that the students are quite early for some unholy reason." Kurama replied calmly. I blinked. Kurama had his hand behind his back and he was...giving me this weird smirk. A devilish one if I am not mistaken. He was hiding something...something I didn't want to know about...or did I?

"So um...err...how was...class?" I asked unsurely as I tried to peak at what was behind the evil planning Kurama's back.

"Mm Yusuke, in detention again I see, sigh, Yusuke, I believe you have been quite a naughty boy, as your teacher I'll have to do something about this so it won't happen again." Kurama said in a deadly calm voice. A voice I wasn't sure if I liked or not.

"Uh and what would that be?" I asked as I started backing up into my desk as Kurama started to approach me, a predator like aura surrounding him.

"I want to punish you, my naughty little student, punish you so bad it will make you cry. Whether in pain or pleasure is up to you my sweet dear delinquent." Kurama whispered huskily. I didn't know whether to be aroused or scared. The first one seemed kind of enticing at the moment, well it did if you saw the big bulge forming in my pants but anyways.

"Uh really...how," I asked in a seductive manner while raising my eyebrows slightly.

"Mm, maybe this will give you a few ideas my guilty little Yusuke." Kurama said before pulling out what was behind his back.

O.O

"..."

O.O

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked nervously in a sort of awe.

"Yes it is Yusuke, and may I tell you, my dear naughty student, it was a bitch to get here." Kurama replied nonchantly. I blinked in strange fascination.

"Your going to punish me with...THAT." I asked.

"Yes Yusuke, I am going to punish you with this nicely done ruler." Kurama said happily while walking even closer to me until finally I had no where to go and Kurama now had his chest pressed against mine.

"Yusuke, you naughty little boy, I believe it is time for me to give you the proper punishment you have been begging for so long, now why don't you be a good boy and turn around and bend over so I can see that cute little butt of yours." Kurama said while squeezing my ass real quick and giving it an echoing slap.

O.O

That was all I could do. Stare at him with wide eyes.

"Kurama, uh I dunno about this I mean..." I said but I was quickly cut off by Kurama who had somehow flipped around and had my hand face pressed against the desk and my ass facing his way. Kurama chuckled.

"Mm Yusuke, please do forgive me, but it is a teachers duty to punish their students in the most appealing manner available and for now this ruler smacking that cute butt of yours seems QUITE appealing." Kurama said huskily in my ear before blowing on it. I shivered.

Suddenly, as quick as lightening my pants were pulled away from my body and my boxers soon joining them.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled in shock.

"Yusuke, keep it down, we don't need everyone getting this beautiful view now do we?" Kurama questioned seductively.

"N-no but K-kurama, a ruler, come on thats so...err...erotic in a way but thats not the point, um don't smack me with it I mean...I won't be bad again...well not as much so..." I was once again cut off by a swish of wind and then a loud echoing crack.

I yelped at the sudden pain that filtered through my ass. But something was wrong. This didn't feel painful, for some VERY odd reason it felt good. REALLY good. I moaned and closed my eyes.

"Mm you like that my sweet little student. Hm, maybe more punishment is in order." Came a husky voice in my ear, causing me to shiver in delight. Kurama always seemed to make me feel like this. It was a great feeling in a strange kind of way.

Another crack sounded through the room as well as another moan. This continued for what seemed like forever when in reality it was only five or six minutes. Soon enough my ass was red with rectangular shapes pointing in every which way.

"Mm K-kurama," I moaned while my body was slightly trembling in anticipation for the next smack. My eyes were probably now completely dilated with lust. I smiled in a dazed like state. Sure the smacks kind of hurt but not as much as they were pleasurable.

Suddenly I was turned around and I was now sitting on the desk and Kurama was straddling my lap and we were in heated lip lock.

"Oh mm, and you call me naughty Kurama, when here you are sexually harassing one of your students." I murmured against Kurama's lips. Kurama just smirked and gave my bottom lip a quick nip.

"Oh hush, how am I sexually harassing you, you started it if my memory serves me correct." Kurama said calmly while he started trailing heated kisses down my jaw and then my neck.

"Oh and how did I start it, you were the one trying desperately to get my clothes off so you could fuck my ass like some kind of sex driven fox." I replied as I grabbed Kurama's hips and grinded the delicious body into mine, causing deep groans to sound through Kurama's throat.

Kurama continued to kiss and nip at my throat while occasionally nibbling on my ear. I don't think Kurama and I have ever been in such an erotic situation. The sexy little red head then started to undo my shirt buttons with his slender fingers as he continued to lick the tender spots of my neck.

Soon my shirt was now joined with the pile of clothes on the floor. I closed my eyes and threw my head back before making a deep moan. Kurama, did he know what he was doing to me? Obviously he did since he was making scream in pleasure like this.

I began to desperately tare at Kurama's clothing, wanting nothing more then to see him, just this once, in all his beautiful fuckable naked glory. Soon we were both just to naked bodies, fucking on the desk.

WARNING: YAOI ALERT YAOI ALERT YAOI ALERT YAOI ALERT YAOI ALERT

"Mm Yusuke, your being a naughty boy again, its time for some real punishment now, my patience is growing weary with you," Kurama whispered seductively in my ear before somehow grabbing my legs and throwing them over his shoulders and quickly, without a second thought, entering my body.

I screamed before smashing my mouth against his. It was amazing, the way at first he started out gently rocking inside me and then it got harder, faster, and all out more amazing. I panted and moaned against Kurama's sweaty skin, tightly grasping his red hair.

Something was building inside me. Something amazing. Something that I was willing to for once release. Because this person wasn't forcing me to do something I didn't want. He was not making me feel things that I should be disgusted at. He was making me feel alive. Complete.

Finally I came and hard to. I screamed Kurama's name with all my might. Soon Kurama yelled my name and for once, I was glad to hear someone call it out of all the times people have screamed it during sexual interaction.

"Yusuke," I heard Kurama's voice say. But for some reason it sounded distant. 'What the hell, why does Kurama sound so far away.' I thought in annoyance.

"Yusuke, wake up." I heard Kurama's voice say again. 'Eh' I was my oh so intelligent thought.

Suddenly I felt someone poking me in the side, which was at the moment, getting really annoying. The poking continued. I closed my eyes and suddenly felt really drowsy all of a sudden. Then out of no where, I felt like I was falling.

Diving somewhere. Somewhere…COLD.

DREAM SEQUENCE OVER!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I yelled as I sat up, cold water dripping from my hair. I immediately stood up from my seat and looked around in a daze.

There to the right of me was a smirking Kurama, who I noticed with some disappointment, had all his clothes on. The only thing out of place about him was the water pail he was holding, which might explain why the hell I was wet. I blinked and looked down.

Clothes. That is exactly what I saw. Clothes that were unfortunately placed on my body. 'That was all a dream. The sex, the ruler, everything, it was all a dream? But how could that be, it seemed so real.' I thought in despair.

I looked up at Kurama, and I could feel my whole face turn red. If it was all a dream then…did he hear what my dream was about.

"Well hello Yusuke, nice of you to wake up, I trust you slept well," Kurama asked with a smirk. My eyes widened and I looked down at the floor. 'So he did hear everything.' I thought mournfully.

"How much did you hear?" I whispered quietly. Kurama smirked.

"Mm, I don't now, I think is was when I heard you using my voice while talking naughty, does that count?" Kurama said.

"Naughty Yusuke, dreaming such naughty things about your teacher, hm maybe I should punish you," Kurama teased. I looked at the ground harder.

'I know Kurama is just teasing but...what he's saying...it really hurts. Those were my dreams, he shouldn't be making fun of it.' I thought while turning red with both embarrassment and anger.

"Shut up Kurama, its not funny," I yelled at him as I looked straight in his eyes and glared at him. Kurama gave me wide, hurt eyes as he stared back. Suddenly I felt ashamed. Kurama did nothing to deserve being yelled. Well unless it would be the principal yelling at him but that was a different story.

"Sorry Kurama, I didn't mean to snap," I said, sighing slightly, then sitting back down. I heard foot steps approaching me so I just stared out the window.

"Yusuke, I am sorry, I did by no means meant to upset you in anyway, please forgive me," Kurama said softly while wrapping his arms around my neck. I blinked back the guilt and shame that I felt.

'Kurama shouldn't be the one apologizing here. It should be me. I mean, it was my fault in the first place for dreaming about him like that. Maybe Kurama doesn't see me and him getting THAT far and just wants us to take an easy pace in our relationship and not go too fast in it. Maybe Kurama doesn't really love me at all and only sees me as a...as a toy...like all the rest.' I thought sadly. I had to now blink back tears.

"Kurama...do...do you love me?" I asked in a choked up voice. I heard Kurama gasp. This was it. Now I could no where I stood in Kurama's eyes. Am I his lover or his toy?

KURAMA'S P.O.V.

"Kurama...do...do you love me?" Yusuke asked in a sad tearful voice. I couldn't believe what he just asked. Did Yusuke really believe I didn't love him. I tightened my grip around his neck as I stared at the boy with wide eyes. I sighed and gently started brushing through the young teens hair.

"Yusuke, I love you more then life itself, even if a prettier maybe even smarter boy or girl walked in right now and started hitting on me like a horny moron, I would still love you, I would love you so much that I would allow you to kick that other guys ass and not get a detention." I said, getting a chuckle from Yusuke. I tenderly rubbed my cheek against Yusuke's.

I could feel Yusuke smile at that.

"Yusuke, I love you, no matter what, I don't care that you're my student, and don't take me for some lustful drunk idiot, cause its more then your looks that I love Yusuke, I love everything about you, nothing, I repeat nothing, can or ever will change that, I promise, and if for some god knows reason it does then... I will still stand by you, and protect you," I promised as I grabbed Yusuke's right hand and brought it to my lips, kissing the wrist sweetly.

Yusuke turned around in his chair and looked at me. What I saw made my heart break. Tears were streaming from golden chocolate eyes, sadness and happiness were the swirling in Yusuke's eyes like a whirl pool of emotions.

"Mean it?" Yusuke whispered.

"Yes I mean it Yusuke, with all my heart, I promise, I will always be there for you Yusuke, all you to do is call and I'll be there for you." I said before giving Yusuke a soft kiss on the lips. Soon the innocent show of affection turned into a more passionate, heated kiss.

"I'll make sure you keep that promise," Yusuke said before kissing me again. I looked into the teenagers eyes again.

"But Yusuke, before we get any farther then this, I need to know, are you sure, absolutely positive you want to continue the relationship, even if it means going against the law and possibly your friends too." I asked Yusuke seriously. Yusuke gave me a cocky smile.

"Damn straight I wanna continue this relationship, sides when we graduate I want to rub it into that idiot principals face, I know how much you love ticking him off, and sides that, my friends are cool with it, what with Keiko being a Yaoi fanatic and Kuwabara being...Kuwabara, everything will be fine." Yusuke said.

I smiled and nodded.

"Good, glad to here it, now Yusuke, remember we can't let anyone know about this secret relationship alright, so you need to keep that big mouth of yours shut, or else I'll have to shut it for you." I said teasingly. Yusuke cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh and how are you going to do that," Yusuke asked in a witty manner. I smirked. /Oh I love this part/ Youko said happily while wagging his fox tail and perking up his fox ears.

'God knows you would Youko, being the pervert that you are.' I said back while mentally shaking my head.

/Heh and your not a pervert. What do you take me for, an idiot or something/ came the expected reply.

'...I am not as perverted as you, and I am quite proud of that fact actually, for if I were as perverted as you, I probably would be fired from every job I applied for.'

/You have been fired from every last job if I am not mistaken./

'...'

/Come on, admit it, you have gotten fired at every job you went to, and you'll probably get fired and, even better, arrested this time for dating a student/ Youko gloated.

'...'

'YOUKO YOU IDIOT, ITS YOU, YOU DUMB ASS THAT GETS ME FIRED AT EVERY SINGLE JOB I FUCKING APPLY FOR, DON'T BLAME ME ABOUT YOUR SEXUAL FRUSTRATION!' I yelled back mentally at the horny fox.

/ O.O /

/...now that I think of it.../

/I have gotten us fired for every job we have gone to now haven't I/

I mentally slapped my forehead at what he said. The moron just NOW figures that out.

' O.O '

'WHAT TOOK YOU SO FUCKING LONG TO FIGURE THAT OUT!' I screamed.

/Well my schedule has been kind of full as of late, what with having to fuck so many males just to have a nice time and annoying the hell out of you, and now finally falling in love, with a human nonetheless not that I am complaining./

I sighed and decided to ignore the fox. Yusuke seemed to notice that my attention was now directed towards la la land since he was now waving his hand in front of my face and asking me stupid questions like, Kurama are you there, Kurama have you gone into warped mind zone or something, Kurama are you a zombie? It was getting quite annoying.

"To answer your questions Yusuke, no, no, and no. Anyways, as I was saying, if you open your big mouth of yours about our little secret escapades I'll have to shut you up." I answered.

"And how will you do that?" Yusuke asked curiously while seductively licking those sexy little lips of his. I smirked.

"By going to next base of course." I said happily. /Real happily/

'Shut up'

/Make me/

'Rather not'

"Um...and whats next base?" Yusuke asked nervously, his gorgeous tanned skin turning a nice shade of red.

"Why Blow jobs of course," I said calmly.

"O.O" was Yusuke's only reply. My smirk grew.

"Is there something wrong my dear naughty student?" I asked seductively as I licked the shell of Yusuke's ear.

"B-blow jobs" Yusuke whispered.

"M hm" I replied as I lightly traced my fingertips up and down Yusuke's body as I gracefully and seductively sat in my precious little student's lap.

"B-but...I ...I'm not that good at giving blow jobs," Yusuke said softly, so softly it took my demonic hearing to hear what he said. I blinked.

"Yusuke, how would you know that, its not like you ever gave anyone a blow job before right." I asked while giving the boy a bright smile. I felt Yusuke flinch. My smile immediately drooped.

/Has he... has he already been tainted, is he not a virgin...when we were talking on the roof a few weeks ago while we were kissing he did say something like it never felt this good when anyone else does it but I never imagined that...he might not be innocent./ Youko mused in a slightly disappointed voice.

'Be quiet Youko, just because he's not a virgin doesn't mean we can't make him feel like one.' I said though I too was slightly disappointed. I wanted to be Yusuke's first.

/I guess your right for once./ I ignored the taunt and turned my attention to Yusuke. The boy was biting his lips so hard that they looked close to bleeding.

"I-I have done a few... I never was really good at it," Yusuke said, laughing nervously, guilt and anguish filling his eyes but those two emotions didn't even compete with the most well seen emotion that had filled his honey brown eyes. Shame. I felt my heart pull out for him.

"Yusuke, I don't believe that at all. In my opinion, I wouldn't think anyone had a more skilled mouth then you, what with that playful little tongue of yours and those divine, seductive tasting lips, I can't imagine anyone doing a better blow job then you." I encouraged while nipping said divine, seductive tasting lips. Yusuke blushed before looking into my eyes. Cockiness flaring in them.

"Oh really, then maybe I should try on you Kurama, hm," Yusuke said huskily. I smirked.

"I think I would like that." I replied.

* * *

So what did you think. I know I know you were expecting something MUCH more sexy right. sweatdrop. Well SORRY if I am not sexy enough for you. err...wait that didn't sound right. What I mean is sorry this story was not sexy enough for you...unless you think I'M not sexy enough for you. CAUSE FOR YOUR INFORMATION I AM SEXY. err... forgive my random ramblings. XD 

Anyways remember the review price is EIGHTEEN REVIEWS SO DON'T FORGET. so tell me what you think. Suggestions are always nice.

SO DON'T BE AFRAID TO REVIEW, CAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE SO YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM SO THUS, IT WON'T MATTER WHAT YOU SAY, UNLESS IT SOMETHING THAT REALLY PISSES ME OFF.

oh geesh i'm rambling again. well anyways, review.


	6. Kurama's house

OHAYO MINNA-SAN. I missed you guys like crazy. God high school is tough. But no biggie. Don't think I'm down for the count yet. I'm still updating like a psycho maniac. T.T I am so sorry for taking like...two months to update this fic. Eh heh heh. BUT I AM AWESOMELY SURE YOU'LL LOVE THIS CHAPTER. I didn't get to write the part that I wanted to yet. I'll do that in the next chapter. T.T I guess you guys deserve at least this much instead of waiting ANOTHER month for me to update.

Anyways, I won't be able to do a blow job part between Kurama and Yusuke. T.T some people were...not able to handle that sort of...thing. But in about two more chapters, I SHALL MAKE AN AWESOME LEMON. I can't in the next chapter. I need to get my damn plot bunnies back in their cages first. sweatdrop.

So anyways, I beg for your forgiveness for not updating when I should have. T.T Trust me, during high school there is nothing I wouldn't give to update then stay in another english lesson. shivers. So off I go to give you all an awesomely awesome fanfiction. Oh and yeah, I am hyped up on ice cream. YUMMY.

Disclaimer: I do not own yu yu hakusho, but if I did then all the hot bishies would be mine to do as I please. Perverted grin.

* * *

Abi: Yes I wonder too. How should I plot that part. shrugs shoulders. I'll figure it out some way or another. 

Hiran: NUUUU NOT THE EVIL SQUIRRELS. I SHALL UPDATE. JUST DON'T SEND THE FURRY CREATURES OF RABID HELL

darksaphire: HEY thats an awesome idea. Maybe I'll do that sometime in the future. NYAHAHAHA

blood-fire-dragon: Kay here's the update. Please enjoy

Shadow Vampiress: I think its both heh heh. I am happy to hear that you loved my story. YAY

Bakura's Chibi Angel: KAY I WILL MEW

Captain Starseeker: YAY I am so glad you liked my lemon. Usually I am A LOT more graphic but I don't want to go over the guideline thingy. Last thing I need is being restricted. Oh and I loved your stories. I can't wait till you update. heh heh

ficfan3484: Eh heh heh. Hear that youko. She called you a perv. Nyahahha. Anyways thanks for the review.

Red Kitsune Flames: YUP I'M GLAD YOU LIKE IT. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE TOO.

steph:I agree it is quite sick. Yes I understand whatcha mean. I was just kidding around. Yes I agree, I really need to get the plot back on track. I was going to do it with this chapter but I decided to save it for next chapter. Thank you for the advice.

Taikai no za Kokoro: Nyahahaha I would never know what detention is like. I never went to one. Poor you, having to deal with ugly old men.

Kane-chan: ME TOO. NYAHAHAHA I FOOLED YOU DIDN'T I. DIDN'T THINK IT WAS A DREAM DID YA. NYAHAHAHAHA

kit-kit: Neither can I.

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85: I think in a few chapters the confession will come out. just wait and see kay.

scream4more: Blunt and to the point...YAY I SHALL UPDATE. BUT ONLY CAUSE I ATE ICE CREAM!

famin: Sweatdrop...sighs. Oh the innocence in the world. pats shoulder. Don't worry you'll live. Don't worry, just next time...read the lemon warnings okay. I'm sure you'll be fine. Unless I "accidently" forget to put in the warnings. Nyahahaha

thelly: Sweatdrop...Thelly get off the porn okay. Heh heh. But if I must say, I'd think they would both have the same size. NYAHAHAHAHA.

NightmareGirl"M" : Nya its okay. I like being offended unless its personal, then I get pissed. You didn't at all offend me. Heh heh. So don't apologize kay. Just read my ficcie and give me your opinions. Its what I live for.

rurouni kitsune: Heh yeah thanks for the advice. I'll make sure the rating is changed. NYAHAHAHA. Yup Yusuke really does have QUITE the creative mind. I wonder where I came up with it. sweatdrop.

luvyuyu: I'm glad you like this fic. O.O you think I'm sexy. YAY. Jumps around on one foot with fist in the air. NYAHAHAHAHA.

he...he: Your exactly right. THERE SHOULD BE MORE SEX IN THIS STORY. MUST MAKE YUSUKE AND KURAMA HORNY IN UPCOMING CHAPPIES! NYAHAHAHAHA

Neori: Kay heres update.Hope ya like.

XForbiddenFoxX: Ah yes, curiousity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back. Guess thats the saying with this story huh. Hope you like this update. I am so happy there are so many yusxkur fans out there like me.

yeyana valentine: Kay heh heh. youcan help mewith the next chapter kay, since, glares, you took over my computer for A WHOLE DAY instead of helping me update and making my reviewers wait even more.

Nekosune: O.O YAMYAMS. MY FAVORITES. ME WANT. ME UPDATE ME UPDATE ME UPDATE. GIVEME THE YAM YAMS!

jadey jade: Hell no it can't stop there. Thats why I updated.

It's the voices' fault: Okay Okay I'm updating. NYAHAHAHA. No need to get dangerous. This author needs to live.

* * *

Yusuke's P.O.V. 

I sighed gently as I sat on Kurama's lap, my nose nuzzled into the red hair. 'He smells good for a teacher. He doesn't smell like pencils and shit like that principal, but then again, anyone could smell nicer then him. I mean, does that guy roll in pig shit or something?

I felt my lips quirk up a bit at that comment. Loosely I had my arms wrapped around Kurama's neck, sitting sideways in the red heads lap.

"Mm you smell nice, is that citrus and roses." I said while licking Kurama seductively on the shell of his ear. Kurama made a soft moan and a rather noticeable squeeze on my buttocks. I purred into his neck and felt the almost invisible shiver go through out Kurama's body.

We had not done anything like in my dream. We made out and almost, ALMOST had me naked on the desk with a hot sexy Kurama on top of me but I guess I'm still not used to it, plus I really didn't want our first time to be on a school desk, as kinky as it sounds.

I sighed once more before brushing my lips against ruby colored ones that were only inches from my face. 'Wow who would have thought a old man could taste so fucking good.' I thought to myself in satisfaction.

"Mm, so Yusuke, were you a good boy today." Kurama asked as he rubbed my sides with his sneaky fingers. I smirked.

"No I was very naughty. So naughty that it puts all my bad records to shame." I said as I bit lightly on Kurama's shoulder, causing a erotic moan to erupt from the pale throat. I gave the red head a weird look. 'He likes being bit. Okay, well at least now I know he likes it rough.' I thought while slightly blushing.

"Mm, really, naughty you say, well just so you know Yusuke, my dear innocent little student, I like it when your naughty." Kurama said while giving my ass a harsh smack. I yelped and bit my devious lover again, causing another groan.

"YUSUKE URAMESHI, YOUR DETENTION IS OVER, I WANT A REMATCH ON OUR BATTLE." Kuwabara yelled. I growled against the bite I had just left on Kurama's skin. Kurama moaned softly and gently kissed my neck.

"Love, ignore him." Kurama said while making invisible patterns on my back with his hands. I sighed.

"YUSUKE IF YOU ARE TOO AFRAID TO COME OUT, THEN I'LL COME IN, I GOT THE JANITOR KEYS." Kuwabara yelled once more.

"Bastard!" I murmured quietly. Kurama softly chuckled.

"Yusuke, lets be naughty and sneak out that window now hm." Kurama whispered huskily in my ear. I grinned. I loved Kurama's ideas. They were always fun and it drove anyone on the receiving side of Kurama's pranks nuts. I nodded and silently got off Kurama's lap.

Slyly Kurama opened the window quietly and slipped out landing on a tree branch that I had not even known was there. Hell I didn't even remember a tree being anywhere near this side of the building. Especially so close to the third floor.

I gave the tree a confused look as I slid out the window onto a nearby branch. Odd, I've been in detention tons of times and I never once remember seeing this tree. Am I going crazy or something?

I looked down towards Kurama and I could practically feel my eyes bug out. The red head was as gracefully as a fox jumping down from branch to branch. 'Wow.' was all I could think as I continued to stare at my lover. He had so many talents that I never even knew about.

'I wonder if he is as talented in bed.' I thought with a perverted grin as I began to jump down from branch to branch, though not as gracefully as Kurama had done.

Well anyways, soon enough we were on the ground and running for our lives down the streets of Tokyo. I was beginning to wonder where the hell we were running to until we came across a rich looking neighborhood.

I immediately stopped at the familiar place, slightly backing up, trembling a bit. I hated this neighborhood with a passion as well as feared it. Kurama seemed to have noticed my hesitation to go any further for he stopped as well and turned around.

"Yusuke, is something wrong?" Kurama asked in worry. I shook my head and began slightly backing up. Why the hell had Kurama brought me here, to this...this place? Kurama walked up to me calmly and wrapped his hand around my wrist and began trying to pull me to where ever his destination was. I didn't budge.

"Yusuke, come on, my house is just a few houses down, it's not too far." Kurama said, trying to convince me. I refused to move though. Kurama sighed in frustration. He seemed to stop and began to probably think of how to get me to move.

I looked at a house not too far from here. The house I hated more then anything. The one that homed those men. The men that seemed to own my body as well as my life. I began shaking more intensely.

"Yo Kurama, what's up." came a voice behind me. I jumped and let out a fearful yelp. Usually I didn't act like that but when your put in a neighborhood that you usually have to go to so that way you can be raped once every month, it kinda gets you a little freaked out.

I took in a deep breath and tried to ignore the startled look that Kurama sent me and silently looked behind me.

There I could see a man with long black hair that went down to his waist, black jeans, black muscle shirt, nice six pack, strong thighs, pale white skin and a pair of narrowed black eyes. A necklace with a red gem inside it was tied around his neck.

The man was smiling cheerfully at me and he was combing some of his long black hair with his fingers. He was tall, really tall, and also had a lithe body. I blinked and tried to keep myself from looking like I had just been checking him out. I know how Kurama can sometimes get over protective.

One time when that purple haired chick had asked me out for a date, Kurama 'accidently' pushed the girl into a trashcan and rolled her down the ramp in the school building.

(AN: in my high school there is this ramp that leads up to my music class and some of the sophomores put a freshmen in a trash can and roll them down the ramp. I watched it the other day. They only do that on freshmen Friday though. T.T hopefully that will never be me.)

The principal was on Kurama's ass in an instant, yelling and threatening to fire his ass while Kurama just rolled his eyes and said that it was just a clumsy little accident and that the purple headed girl would have probably tripped and fell into the trash can anyways.

I had laughed my ass off when Kurama had said that. I still do sometimes cause Kurama seemed to lately have more then enough clumsy mistakes like accidently leaving thumb tacs in purple headed girls seat during art or accidently stirring rat poison in the principals coffee.

I came back to reality and listened to what Kurama was now saying.

"Hello Kuronue, this is Yusuke, Yusuke please meet my room mate, Kuronue." Kurama introduced as he walked up next to me. I was starting to get nervous about staying out in THIS street for so long in broad day light.

"Hi Yusuke, I'm sure Kurama's told you A LOT about me right." Kuronue said while happily shaking my hand. I just blinked owlishly as Kurama gave me a pleading look. I gave him a smirk. As if I was going to help him out when he had just took me to a place I would never willingly go to.

"Nope I never heard of you." I said bluntly. Kurama sighed and smacked his forehead. I was sure I heard him mutter damn him. I smiled inwardly in triumph. Kuronue's happy go lucky smile instantly drooped as he began to growl viciously at Kurama.

Kurama nervously chuckled and held his hands up defensively.

"Come on Kuronue, I'm sorry, you see uh, I just um, wanted him to meet you first before telling him anything about you. You know, let him think what he will about you instead of what I think." Kurama said nervously.

"Riiiiiiiiight, sure, thats EXACTLY what you were thinking while being around him all this time lately huh." Kuronue said furiously.

"Eh heh heh." Kurama stammered.

"Kurama, um would it be okay if we um, go to your house now." I asked while nervously looking around.

"Huh, oh sure Yusuke." Kurama said distractedly. Quickly, Kurama grabbed my wrist and dragged me off to his house. And would you believe my luck, Kurama lived right across the fucking street from those rapist bastards. GREAT. God isn't my life just a bowl of peaches.

It was a nice house though. It was a beautiful shade of white with beautiful gardens and fountains lined around the yard. The house front had glistening green vines hanging around it that seemed more of a bright green then normal vines.

He also had a mahogany door with a silver fox curled up lazily on a patch of leaves painted on it. I blinked. 'Wow Kurama has expensive tastes.' I thought as Kurama unlocked his door and dragged me in, quickly shutting the door in Kuronue's face.

"HEY YOU CAN'T LOCK ME OUT, I HAVE MY SET OF KEYS YOU MORON." Kuronue yelled. Kurama just locked the door and smirked.

"Really, is that so." he said. ...

"YES ITS SO...GOD DAMN IT KURAMA, YOU TOOK MY KEYS!" Kuronue shreaked. Kurama chuckled and went over to a window and teasingly shook a pair of keys in front of it. Kuronue ran over to the window and began shaking his middle finger at the teasing red head.

"DAMN IT KURAMA GIVE ME MY KEYS. COME ON. QUIT BEING AN ASS." Kuronue shouted.

"Tell me, why is it everyone is commenting on my ass so much?" Kurama stated in an innocently curious fashion. Kuronue growled and began to curse in languages I never even knew existed until now.

Kurama just shot Kuronue one of those fox like faces. You know the ones where you close your eyes and give a wide grin, one fang occasionally poking out. I was laughing my ass off. It seemed the fact that I was right ACROSS THE STREET from the people who rape me once a month had evacuated from my mind.

"KURAMA WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'LL, I'LL..."

"You'll what?" came the calm reply.

"I'LL...TAKE OUT ALL THE CHICKEN SUPPLY FROM THE FRIDGE FOR TWO FUCKING MONTHS." Kurama's eyes must have bulged to twice there size.

"HEY YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Kurama yelled, aghast. I raised one of my eyebrows. 'I didn't know Kurama liked chicken so much as to yell about it.' I thought, mentally noting this for future reference.

"DO YOU WANT A BET...CHICKEN LOVER!"

"Kuronue, that is the most ridiculous come back I have ever heard in my entire existence. Now quit being such a god damn idiot and stop disturbing the peace." Kurama said before closing the curtains in Kuronue's face.

"BASTARD!" was all that could be heard from behind the curtain. I burst out laughing, only to trip over my own feet somehow and fall on my ass, still laughing like a lunatic. Kurama began laughing with me as well, and it seemed the place had now gotten a more peaceful atmosphere.

"So um, Kurama, you never told me you had a room mate who lives with you who was actually a weird maniac." I said smirking. Kurama took a few breathes to calm down before grinning at me.

"You never asked but yes Kuronue is my room mate as weird as he is. We have actually known each other for years now. We met in middle school. Funny thing is, back then Kuronue and I were always causing trouble for the principal and other teachers or students." Kurama said.

"I can believe that." I said smirking. Kurama laughed lightly as he helped me off the floor.

"Heh heh, back then we were known as the demonic creatures because we were always causing trouble where ever we went, even if it wasn't on purpose."

I laughed at that. It was pretty ironic, imagining Kurama to be a delinquent like me when he was younger, which actually wasn't too long ago. I sighed and shook my head before looking around.

It was a rather simple place despite some of the expensive tastes in the room. There were tons of exotic plants, pictures of people, vases with different colored roses in them.

"Yuriko, I'm home." Kurama called. I blinked. 'Yuriko, who the hell is Yuriko?' I thought in jealousy. If its some girl friend or a so called room mate then I'll make sure Kurama and his pretty bitch get a first class trip through the seven hells.' I thought, a beast inside me roaring with anger.

I listened to soft foot steps coming down a marble staircase. I clenched my fists tightly, ready to kick ass in a moments notice.

Then suddenly, a red blur flew past me and crashed into Kurama. I whirled around so I could see full on just exactly what had crashed into Kurama. It was a...

Fox. A gorgeous red fox. And no I am not talking about a fucking hot, sexy, women with big jugs either. It was just a fox. It was a deep crimson color with two front paws a midnight black color while her back paws were just one midnight black paw and one white paw. Her chin and chest was a silver white.

It was obvious this fox was a bit spoiled as well as pampered by the way not one hair was out of place on her whole body, and the way she practically glowed with happiness.

I sweat dropped. This thing is why I was so jealous. I can not believe I was so jealous. Stupid Yusuke. I mean seriously, if Kurama was having some sort of secret affair with me, I highly doubt he would introduce me to his girl friend.

'Wait why am I so jealous, maybe...maybe Kurama, what he said back there about loving me, what if he didn't mean it, maybe all he thinks of me is an easy lay or something.' I thought. Confusion and anger warring inside my heart and mind.

Going out with Kurama was both the best and worst thing that ever happened to me. No one had ever cared about me. Not even my own mom. Everybody always uses me, one way or another. But Kurama, he made me feel needed and wanted.

But what if those emotions are just what he WANTS me to feel, that way it will be easier to get me in bed with him. It's obvious he could have anyone. So why would he want me. He is always playing tricks on people and making them look like a fool. What if, after all this time, he is doing the same with me, and I just didn't realize it.

'No, what am I thinking. I have to stop acting like this. Kurama, he cares about me, I know he does...but then why, why won't he tell me anything really about his past. I don't really know him at all. Hell I didn't even know he was rich or that he lived with a really sexy guy.

Heck I didn't even know he had a pet. I don't even really know what love is. So how can I say I love Kurama, and how could I know for sure that Kurama loves me?' I thought, a lump starting to form in my throat and it was beginning to get hard to breathe.

"Yusuke, is something wrong." Kurama asked in concern, the fox known as Yuriko was cuddled in Kurama's protective arms. Yuriko shot me a curious look, one of her red and black tipped ears perked up, listening to all that was going around her.

I shook my head. The last thing I needed was for Kurama to think I didn't trust him. I mean, I do trust him...don't I?

"Um, sorry Kurama, just thinking." I said nervously. Kurama just nodded his head, a serious look now settled in his eyes.

"Yusuke, if anything is ever bothering you, don't be afraid to tell me okay." Kurama said while freeing his right hand and grabbing my chin. I smiled and nodded. Kurama smiled before lightly kissing me.

For the next few hours after that Kurama showed me around his house. It was a great place really. I learned from Kurama that Yuriko is actually a few weeks pregnant.

I had raised my eyebrow at that.

"Is there a lot of foxes around here or something?" I asked curiously. Kurama smiled.

"Yes actually, in the back yard I have quite an exotic playground for foxes. I had volunteered to take care of injured foxes. Playful critters really." Kurama said while gently stroking Yuriko's tail, causing a content purr from the fox.

"Really, can I see it?" I asked while glancing over towards the hallway that lead to the back yard.

"Why of course Yusuke, I think you'll really like the back yard, I did all of it myself." Kurama said happily. I blinked. 'Kurama works...I thought he had butlers or something to do all that...or he just makes Kuronue do all the hard labor.

I smiled and shook off the thought before grabbed Kurama's hand.

"Show the way."

* * *

Konnichi wa. So what did you think. I wanted to add more to it but I decided I would leave it for the next chapter. Also I wanted to let you all know AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT.

In my fic egyptian wish, I am upholding a contest. The contest is that if anyone can guess my favorite pairing of Yugioh, they can be a character in ANY of my stories. So if you would like to enter in this competition, then wait till I update Egyptian wish to tell me what you think my favorite pairing is.

The rules are simple. You only get one guess. If you guess more then once then poof, your disqualified. If you guess correctly and are the first one then you get to become a character in any of my stories. So please do enter the contest. Who knows, you might win.

Also, if you win the contest, in the next chapter of egyptian wish I shall type down who won. If it is you who won, type in a review or an email message to me about your character name, favorite color, hair color, ect. Well thats all. SO PLEASE REVIEW MINNA SAN.


	7. intruders

Hiya minna-san. the chapter is going to be very short today. I apologize for it thorougly though. I had such an awesome idea for the chapter...but I can't remember what it was anymore. Plus I am really sick today but I promise to try and update more of this chapter sometime this week. Please forgive the delay. You guys are so awesome thanks for the review. I'll tell everyone when I have this chapter updated more k. Bai bai

Disclaimer: I do not own yu yu hakusho characters so don't ask...its a touchy subject. WAHHHHHHHHH I WANT I WANT I WANT -sniff sniff-

* * *

Chibi Kitsune Warrior: Hiya. glad you liked the chapter.

Shadow Vampiress: Hm that would be fun. YES LETS GO BURN ZE HOUSE. NYAHAHAHAHAHA. I know it wasn't as funny as the others, but lately inspiration has been lacking.

darksaphire: glad you liked it. I'm known to try new things so expect the unexpected.

ficfan3484: nope its not yami and yugi. sweatdrop. seriously, its a tough pairing k. anyways thanks for reviewing.glad you like yuriko. everyone seems to love her. I'm so naming my fox yuriko when I get one. kawaii

IchikoKitsuneKoumori: thanks. glad you liked it

Nekosune:YAM YAMS AND POCKY WOOT

blood-fire-dragon: thanks so much for liking this fic. I suppose everyone feels sorry for yusuke kun. makes myself sad as well

BlackRoseVixen05: I'm glad you liked the chapter. ah and there is plenty of Kuronue in this one as well. hope you like it.

Red Kitsune Flames: Thanks so much for the compliment. I really am glad people like my style of writing as perverted as it is. sweatdrop. XD

Captain Starseeker: Ooh it sounds neat. T.T unfortunately I had to read like...seventy fanfictions in my inbox just to get rid of em all. now i've got like four left. GO ME. I'll read it as soon as I can promise.

It's the voices' fault: NUUUUUUU NO POKIES. ME UPDATE I'LL UPDATE JUST NOOOOOO POKING. GAHHHHHH

All Things Anime: Okay I promise some heavy action soon. -teary eyes- do you mean it. I'm your all time favorite yusxkur writer. oh god you've made me so really happy. THANKIES

Kane-chan: eh heh heh. sorry you had to wait an entire month for this chapter. Hope you like it though. Don't worry, youko won't let those bastards anywhere near yusuke...i think.

kit-kit: thanks.

Taikai no za Kokoro: Yeah I know. I wonder where I got that idea from in the first place. sweatdrop

thelly: NYAHAHAHA well keep your voice down k. don't want wack cased librarians coming after you. NYHAHAHAHA

your-fallen-angel-of-mercy: Nyahahaha no one expects foxes that much these days. ahh what gloreous creatures they are.

Trinity: Really you don't read yusxkur that much. aww too bad. Well hope this changes your mind about the pairing. Glad you have made an exception for my stories. makes me wanna cry in happiness.

XForbiddenFoxX: O.o I've never had gravy before sad as that is. I am an extremely picky eater. NYAHAHAHA BUTIMAGINE KURAMA WITHCHICKEN. SWEATDROP

rurouni kitsune: Nyahahahaof course kurama's rich. Iswear, women should pay him a dollar because he looks so damn good.

Lady Hiran: YAY FOAMY. I LOVE FOAMY. AHHHHHH FOAMY YOU BIT ME YOU EVIL THING. YAY THE FOAMY SONG. I'M THE LORD AND MASTER. YOU ALL ARE BASTARDS. WORSHIP ME OR I'LL STAB YOUR EYES TILL YOU BLEED. I'M YOUR LORD AND MASTER. WOOT.

LZfOx1379: -blinks- WAHOO never had someone so hyper over my fics. I am so happy you like it this much. this chapter isn't that good but I hope you still like it.

foxy-comic-death: sweatdrop. XD Yes he really is a demon. though it would be funny if Kurama just had voices in his head. imagine that.

Simply Hopeless: Thanks a lot. I know I really feel sorry for yusuke, and I'm the sadistic authoress writing this. sweatdrop

Sonseray: sweatdrop...okaaaaaaaaaay. Well glad you still love this fic. hopefully I can update sooner for ya k. bai bai

Neori: Aw thanks for your support. You really lifted up my mood. thank you. Hope you like this update.

Tina: Thanks for the compliment. glad you love the fic

Abi: Yup it is a ironic huh. At least this gives Kurama time to save Yusuke incase he is ever in trouble ne.

spirit-gun: Yup I can't wait for more updates myself. too bad this ficcie isn't as long as I hoped. Hopefully by tuesday it will be.

Sarcastic-nut:I love your name. nyahahahaha. YAY I'm so happy you like this ficcie. I hope you like the udpate. Hopefully I can add more to it soon.

Shadow Eclipse: thanks for ze review. it really brought up my spirit. hope you like this update

Yeyana chan: mou yeyana chan your so mean. teasing me about zack-kun. I'm so gonna beat ya to a bloody pulp...err wait I do that everyday so its not much of a threat. Ah well. Too sick to care about teasing.

Ariesgirl: sweatdrop. glad ya like the story but um...I don't think theres gonna be a kuronuexyusukexkurama in this story. Unless other people agree on it which is kinda doubtful in itself since I've never written a threesome before. XD as fun as it sounds. sweatdrop

kai's kitty: Okay i updated. I'm really happy you liked my fic. It makes me quite proud of myself.

meikouhaikitsune: Hiya. sweatdrop, wow your reading my fic at...five in the morning. . I strangely enough am quite happy of this. Thanks for reading. Now you know I can't tell you what will happen in future events of this story silly. Though I guess it never hurts to try ne?

* * *

19:00 p.m. Outside Kurama's house

"Sir are you sure?" A man, most likely in his early thirties, asked the man beside him. There was five men altogether in their little group. The head boss was Kiryu. His long black hair held in a high ponytail, giving his eyes a scarier look. They were a dark purple, narrowed in shape. He wore the traditional business suit to give him a powerful look.

The other four were Inazuma, Koryu, Sano, and Domon. They all had looks of indifference on their faces, as if they didn't have a care of what they were about to do. Inazuma had been the one to ask the question, his dark sunglasses shading over his eyes.

"Yes I am sure, that boy knows the rules, now he must pay for disobeying them." Kiryu said, his eyes narrowing into angry slits.

"But sir, doesn't the thief Youko live here? Would it be wise to capture Yusuke while he's around?" Sano questioned. Kiryu smirked. You know that evil smirk, the one that always gets you so pissed off you want to punch the guy who smirked in the face. Yup that's the one.

"Of course it's wise, just imagine the profit we could make out of him, that thief is worth millions, no billions, can you even think how many people would want to pay for him to get in their bed?" Kiryu said while lighting a cigarette and taking in the dangerous nicotine.

"But Kiryu sire...isn't that a bit of hopeful thinking, he is kinda powerful, don't you think he might escape and get revenge on us?" Inazuma questioned. Kiryu just rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes, you have to think big to get big Inazuma, now are you boys or men. Let's get our money's worth okay." Kiryu said before he began walking up to the Minamino door, a tranquilizer gun in hand.

The other four men nodded before following their leader, hoping this would be a quick and easy battle so that way they could go to bed and get some sleep. Being a bad guy was just so tiring sometimes.

Quietly with some fancy and obviously expensive tools, they picked the lock open and walked silently into the house. It wasn't long until they were in the sitting room. There, laying half on the couch and half on the floor was Kuronue, the infamous partner of Youko Kurama.

He was snoring quite loudly for a thief. Kiryu narrowed his eyes. Sano sniggered and said, "And they say thieves are quiet." The others smirked at this before slowly making their approach towards the sleeping bat demon.

Soon, when Kiryu was only a foot away from the demon, the most unexpected thing happened.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO IT, IT WAS YOUKO, HE STOLE THE CHERRY PIE, I'M JUST CLEANING UP THE MESS, HONEST!" Kuronue screamed before falling to the floor with a loud thud. The men stared wide eyed at the demon, frozen from fear. Kuronue laid there for a moment and twitched a bit before suddenly his hand shot up and grabbed a blanket from the couch.

Unfortunately, the sudden movement caused Domon to yelp and trip over a table before landing on the ground with another loud yelp. The men once again froze up in terror. As if to add fuel to the fire, a vase fell to the ground with a loud shatter.

They all winced, wondering what would happen now. They stared at Kuronue but he just twitched for a moment before falling back asleep, snoring and mumbling about as many pies as he could think of.

But soon a growling noise reawakened their fears. An angry fox in the hall was now staring them down.

Yusuke's P.O.V. when Kuronue screamed

"Kurama is there something wrong out there?" I asked with wide eyes as I began to crawl out of bed. Kurama and I had done nothing...naughty. Our clothes were still on our bodies though I could tell Kurama was still pouting about it.

"No there is nothing wrong, its just Kuronue, he's naturally noisy." Kurama said while snuggling into my stomach, licking any spare skin he could find. I shivered in pleasure before combing my fingers through his hair.

Suddenly, a loud yelp sounded through the room before a large crash could be heard and then another yelp. Seconds later a shatter followed the noises. I turned wide eyes towards the happy red head. He didn't seem disturbed what so ever.

"Was that Kuronue as well?" I asked in surprise. Kurama looked up at me and smirked.

"Yup. He's always crashing into things when he's sleeping, don't be surprised if this goes on, he'll probably start sleep walking soon, why else do you think I've never been robbed. He's the best body guard I could ever ask for and he doesn't even know it." Kurama chuckled before snuggling back into my stomach.

I laughed and nodded, now slightly more at ease. I sighed before lying down on Kurama's extremely nice pillows. This was like heaven. I closed my eyes and then fell into a light sleep, but a pair of narrowed purple eyes began to haunt my dreams, turning them into torturous nightmares.

With Kiryu and the others:

The men stared incredulously at the growling angry fox before them. Yuriko continued to wag her tail in agitation. These men did not belong here and they were most likely out for her masters. She did not like this, and apparently the fox army behind her did not like this thought either. There must have been at least thirty foxes glaring at the men. They were all of different colors. White, black, gray, gold, red, you name it, it was there. It would have looked like a blurred painting from far away but close up; it looked like a group of VERY pissed of foxes.

"Err...sir...are those..." Sano asked with wide eyes. Kiryu and the other three were scared shitless at the moment. No way would they have enough tranquilizer bullets for this many animals.

"You bastards seriously piss me off you know that." said a dark, angry voice behind them. They all turned around only to face a pissed off looking Kuronue. His bangs shadowing his eyes and a fang poking from his lip.

The men gulped. Kiryu, as calmly as he could, aimed the tranquilizer at Kuronue, before pressing the trigger. The needle hit straight on, on Kuronue's arms. The men stared in horror as Kuronue began to walk towards them, as if the needle had no affect.

Kuronue, with a look of sheer power, pulled the needle out of his arm without even flinching. Man was he pissed.

Kurama's P.O.V.

I could feel Youko stiffen as he felt the hostility in the air. Yuriko was mad; I could feel that, but why? And how on earth did the other foxes get in the house? He was sure he locked all the doors securely; perhaps they made another hole in the door again. They tend to do that when they were scared. But what in all of ningenkai could have scared them enough to make a hole in the door.

I decided those questions would have to wait. Right now it was see what the problem outside was and not waking Yusuke up in the process. Silently I got up, giving Yusuke a pillow to cuddle in my place before quietly moving towards the door. With the stealth of a thief I crept through the halls of my house, wondering what I was facing.

BACK IN THE LIVING ROOM WITH THE BAD GUYS!

"W-why won't the tranquilizer work, did we get a dud or something." Domon asked while staring at Kuronue. Kuronue then began walking towards them; needle in hand with a deadly smirk on his face. One that could almost put Youko Kurama to shame.

(AN: almost people almost. We all know Youko has the most awesomest smirk ever. XD at least I think so.)

"You want to know why this cheap piece of crap didn't affect me." Kuronue said, coming even closer.

"Hey that wasn't cheap, it cost us thousands for that." Inazuma said indignantly. Kuronue made a snort like sound.

"That is not the point moron." Kuronue said in a cold, stoic voice. The men began to sweat as soon the man began approaching them. Kuronue gave them all a cool, dark smile, as if he had something planned.

"I'm going to make you fucking bastards wish you had never walked through that door by the time I'm done with you." Kuronue said darkly.

"Oh Kuronue, how dare you do this to me!" said a voice right behind them. Slowly all the men turned around to face something even scarier then an evil Kuronue. A pissed off looking Kurama.

"Eh what did I do? I don't think I left the oven on again did I?" Kuronue said, clearly confused. Kurama ignored this strange comment and rolled his eyes.

"Here you were going to care of the scumbags all by yourself and you weren't gonna save me any fun, I swear Kuronue, your greedier then me sometimes." Kurama said with an evil sadistic smirk.

"Awe Kurama, you know I would always leave you some leftovers; maybe not good ones but leftovers all the same." Kuronue said with an amused tone. Kurama chuckled before cracking his knuckles. It was time to kick ugly ass. Kurama narrowed his eyes.

'These men were clever ones, to be able to sneak into my house the way they did, though then again Kuronue may have just had been stupid enough to set up all the traps on himself which let these vermin's in.' Kurama thought.

"Tell me, before I rip your body and soul into fox food, which may I add I wouldn't eat anyways since you look quite disgusting, why the hell were you stupid enough to come into my house without invitation nor permission?" Kurama asked in a dark, disgusted voice. The men gulped pitifully in front of the angry infamous Youko.

Kurama looked at them all skeptically. They all seemed to frightened to even move, let alone speak. He looked over at Kuronue and had to keep from laughing. These fools didn't even notice that not once had Kuronue opened his eyes.

"What, can't speak, and here I was going to show you some mercy but if you're too stubborn to speak, than I might as well kill you where you stand." I said before pulling a rose out of my hair. The men gasped and their eyes widened as I pulled a rose out of my hair. I smirked.

"N-no please spare us, we just wanted the boy, nothing else honest, spare me please." Said Kiryu." Kurama's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean the boy, what boy?" He questioned, his voice full of a deadly calm that could make even a deaf man shiver. Kiryu's eyes widened as he realized just what exactly he had said. Quite a foolish mistake on his account.

"T-the b-boy Yusuke, you see, his mother and I had a deal…he belongs to me and …I just wanted to take him home." Kiryu said nervously while clutching a death grip on his tranquilizer gun. Kurama narrowed his eyes to mere slits at that.

"What kind of deal?" he asked quietly, though he may as well had yelled it out for it would have had the same effect. The men shivered, knowing just how much trouble their leader had stupidly gotten them into. But now there was the question…were they going to get out of this alive?

* * *

T.T it twas so short. Sorry about that. I could have made it better. I know I could have made it better. But I'm so sick of not updating and plus I'm sick in general and thus can't think straight. I 'll try to write more of this chapter soon okay. I'll email all my reviewers when I have more of this chapter typed. bai bai P.S. I hope I did good so far. please tell me if anything needs improvements. 


	8. despair and loss

Hiya minna-san. Well most of you said you wouldn't mind if I kept the last chapter as it was so I decided to write the next chapter. I have no idea where todays chapter came from. I just sat down...and started typing. Lately I've been depressed this week, and those depressed feelings went right into my writing. I hope you all enjoy your christmas shopping. I hope you don't mind another short chapter...this might have a bit of an unexpected twist. Eh heh heh hope you all like angst. I just couldn't write anymore than this...cause well I had to keep myself from crying at the sadness in it. Hope you like this chapter. I'll try updating again sometime during the next two weeks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho characters...though I will not deny the fact that I would like too. Ah ze hot youko-kun deliciously naked in my bed. XD

* * *

Kane-chan: Mm sounds yummy. Well hope ya like this chappie. Would have told ya that I was updating it but you weren't online soooooI'll just have to wait until you FINALLY get online again. wah HOPE YA HAVE AN AWESOME HOLIDAY BYZE WAY 

rurouni kitsune: sweatdrop. seriously I suppose it is quite random. specially in this chapter...lets just say there will be a lot of twists in this.

All Things Anime: Well I hopeI didn't take too long this time. I tried my hardest to update on time. I had been planning to do it on tuesday buuuuuut...err homework. XD Wow you really missed my story didn't ya. well no worries cause I NEVER abandon my stories. I might takea while updating but never would I abandon you guys. I swear it on all sugary substances. mm fudge

Captain Starseeker: Oh yay can't wait till ya update. I'll be the first to read it. You better email me when you update cause I wanna read it. XD Glad you liked the other chapter. hopefully this will be just as good.

Lady Hiran: NUUUUU NOT AN ATTACK. NO NOT THAT. SPAAAAARE ZE EVIL AUTHORESS. I SURRENDER. OUCHIE IT CHOMPED ON MY ASS. ME BUTT ME BUTT HOW IT HURTS!

meikouhaikitsune: Yeah it would be so cool if it were a real book. Maybe I should make a manga out of it. That would be SO awesome

blood-fire-dragon: Really that means a lot to me. Thanks.

Red Kitsune Flames: Well I updated immediately...if five days later is immediately anyways.

Shadow Vampiress: Oh Youko will kill them soon I assure you. heh heh the pie thing is actuallybased off me. T.T I kinda err...go through and eat the cherry pie every year before anyonecan eat aslice. Take it to my room and start chowing down with a fork. sweatdrop. XD

Nekosune: YUMMY. ME WANT YAM YAMS. ME SO BUYING EM TOMORROW

Neori: Yup. but ze fight scene won't happen till most likely the next chapter.

Abi: Of course I'm back. what did you think i went somewhere.

kai's kitty: Glad you Iiked it. hope this one is just as good. Its really sad and its actually one of my first tries at angst. Hope you like it. happy holidays

BlackRoseVixen05: err...you'll prolly have to wait till next chapterfor that. I wasnot inze mood for a fight scene today ya know.

IchikoKitsuneKoumori: Yup gotta love kuronue.

Ariesgirl: Yup I wrote more soon. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last.

darksoul0016: Well I onlyknow Kuronueshows up in the first movie.Until now I didn't reallyknow much about him so really I'm going off of whatI've seen and heard.

kit-kit: Godknows Kurama won't show themANY mercy...though that'll have to wait till next chapter.

Thundra: NYAHAHAHAHA I KNOW I'M EVIL AND I ENJOY IT. ah another person's pain is another person's pleasure as they say

Angel pen: Sorry it was short. Blame all the plot bunnies that keep escaping.

sasha sasha: Eh in the regular series Kurama and yusuke know eachother and Kurama I believe is two years older than Yusuke. I'm glad you thought I did a good job on Yusuke. I tried to do his personality JUST right.

Reiko: O.O do I seriously make itsound that way. OMG no way in the world would I make yusukebi for that reason. I wanted it so that Yusuke was naturally born with it so that way he wouldn't just suddenly think he's gay cause he met Kurama. I wanted it to be pure love ya know. not make him gay because of THAT kinda reason. Sorry if I made it sound that way.sweatdrop

Wynter Rayne: Thanks a lot. that means a lot to me. I'll tryto keep up the good work.

Sonseray: sweatdrop. Never have I heard someone compliment an author EVER on making a cliff hanger. This makes me quite proud of myself. Thanks for the review. hope you have an awesome holiday

hittocerebattosai: Thank you. I am glad you like this story. It really makes my day.

Chibi Kitsune Warrior: He sure as hell is, specially in this chapter.

* * *

Yusuke P.O.V.

Something was wrong. I could feel all my hairs sticking up on the back of my neck and on my arms. Something was happening...something wasn't right. I sat up immediately and looked around. Something...was missing.

"Where's Kurama?" I asked myself with eyes full of fear. Call it a premonition if you will but I had a bad feeling. I looked in my hand...a pillow...no cute Kurama sleeping like he was suppose to in my arms. I narrowed my eyes. What was going on? Unsteadily I stood up and headed for the door.

Why would Kurama sneak out on me like this. Was there something wrong...those noises earlier...perhaps something bad got in and killed or hurt Kurama. Maybe he was in danger. I bit my lip nervously. Well whatever the hell is going on, I'm gonna find out, and if anything hurt MY Kurama, someone's gonna pay.

With that thought I quietly opened the door, after getting past all the locks on the door, what the hell was it with Kurama and locks? I sighed. I suppose thats how rich people like Kurama were. All obsessed about someone stealing their belongings though I remember a saying...well saying that the more locks you put on a door, the closer a thief is to getting through that door or something like that.

I shook my head and then looked outside my door. I could hear quiet talking going on...those voices...so familiar. My eyes widened. No...it couldn't possibly be them...they couldn't possibly be stupid enough to come into Kurama's own house...no one could POSSIBLY be THAT stupid.

Quietly and a bit reluctantly I started walking down the hallway, leading me closer to those voices, I could hear Kurama and Kuronue talking, that brought me some relief, but I didn't want to really know what was going on. It scared me...thinking THEY might be here.

Slowly, ever so slowly I got on all fours and started crawling the rest of the way down the hall, in case I didn't want to be seen, I then saw something that almost gave me a heart attack, right down the hall.

Kiryu. The man who my body was sold to. The man I wished would just die in the most cruelest manner possible. And the men around him...the people I wished would die along with him. I clenched my fists till my knuckles turned white. Tears were now burning my eyes. They were going to take me away. Make me do all those things again. I shut my eyes, trying to keep the tears in.

There was no getting away from it. Not even in the comfort of my lovers house. It was like a nightmare. You would be in the middle of nowhere, and you'll try to run away, try to find a place where you actually belong, where the hurt won't find you, but the monster comes from the shadows and pulls you towards him, and you'll scream and yet no one hears you, no one but that monster, who enjoys your screaming as if it pleased him. And he would pull you closer and closer to an endless abyss that would shackle you up and force you to do what ever he wished.

My breaths came out rapidly as twin droplets of tears ran down my face. I could not let them hurt Kurama. I had to go to them willingly...for Kurama's sake. They could hurt them. They've done it before. They hurt Keiko once when we became too close for comfort. They almost killed her and they made me watch. If I hadn't been able to get her to the hospital in time...she would have died. She got amnesia after that. Forgot the whole ordeal.

Maybe it had been better that way. Slowly I opened my eyes to see Kurama and Kiryu staring at each other. I had to do it...for Kurama. I am sure he could find another lover...he probably already now knew about what those men do to me. The sick pleasure I give them just so my mother could get her damn bills paid. I shivered and stood up. Sucking up my pride I walked towards them stiffly, hoping to get this over with quickly.

"K-Kurama?" I questioned silently. I watched as Kurama's eyes widened slightly as he turned towards me. I bit my lip. He looked so ... angry and confused. Obviously he didn't know what was going on. I looked over at Kuronue and blinked in surprise...why was he standing there with his eyes closed? It looked as if he was asleep or something...he couldn't possibly be...sleep walking like Kurama said he would...right?

I turned my attention back to Kiryu and his men who were still staring at Kurama, as if I wasn't even there. I blinked. Shouldn't they be forcing me to come with them or something.

"Yusuke, come here." Kurama commanded in a tone full of authority, something I never heard from him, not even in class. I gulped and nervously started walking towards Kurama, still curious why no one was stopping me.

Soon enough I was next to Kurama who in turn stepped in front of me. I slightly peeked around his body to see Kiryu and the others. Now that I have finally noticed...they look scared shitless, man did Kurama pull the big guns on em or something I thought sarcastically. I looked down at Kurama's arm and I could practically feel my eyes bulge out of my head.

I-is that a whip made out of thorns! I thought in awe and horror. I've only seen one of those once, I had seen it in Kiryu's house. It was said to have been used by a legendary bandit demon. But...why did Kurama have this. Did he steal it? I continued to blink owlishly at it. Is that why everyone is so scared, cause their afraid Kurama will whip them or something. Thats ridiculous, Kurama doesn't know how to use a whip...does he? I looked around Kurama's shoulder only to see...an army of foxes.

Okay this is creepy. I thought.

"I want you all to leave." Kurama said in an calm but arctic voice, making the room tense.

"I-I refuse, not till I get what I have been paying for." Kiryu said in a stern though somewhat frightened voice. I bit my lip and could feel tears and shame well up in my eyes. This was it, Kurama being as smart as he is, I know he'll figure all this out in a minute or two, he'll probably gladly hand me over to these bastards. I could barely see Kurama's eyes widen in realization. Slowly he turned towards me. I cringed at his cold look.

"Yusuke...are what their saying true...do they pay you to do...sexual services to them?" I felt my world breaking a part. He knew the truth. It was no use to hide now. Tears were now freely falling from my eyes.

Shame. It was a natural emotion. Something I was accustomed to feeling. But I don't think I've ever been so ashamed as I have in this moment. Have you ever wanted to just die, to leave this world and never come back, never feel the cold blade of pain again? I have. God I've thought of it so many times. I use to cut my thighs and wrists, hoping to end it...and yet I was too scared to do it.

"I-I Kurama...I-I..." I said. Seeing the hurt, the betrayal...the anger in Kurama's eyes, I felt myself feel naked to him, as if I could no longer keep myself together, my life was falling apart. And now Kurama hated me. He wanted me dead. Wanted me to leave. I took my eyes away from him and bowed my head, letting my shame hold me down.

Slowly, shamefully I nodded my head. I heard Kurama whisper something. Why. I guess that was a good question. I couldn't speak, what was the point? It would make no difference. I should have never got close to Kurama. I should have known I would be hurt in the end...but now I felt more hurt than anything that unwanted sex could bring.

It was only my body hurting then...but now its my heart. Something completely different. I made a decision then. Kurama didn't want me anymore. He didn't need me, not some fuck tool. Not a broken toy. He had wanted the Yusuke who had brought nothing but happiness and fun to him...but now that Yusuke was gone. That Yusuke was drowning somewhere, stuck in a ditch and not willing to climb out.

I would go with Kiryu...and never see Kurama again. Maybe then my broken heart could heal...maybe when I turn eighteen and get away from these bastards I'll find someone just as good...and then life will be better.

My legs felt like jello as I began walking, walking away from him and towards my death, my doom, my torturer.

"Y-Yusuke where are you going." I heard Kurama ask nervously. I blinked as I stopped walking, only a few feet in front of him. He sounded as if he cared...perhaps he still loves me...maybe he still wants me. I felt a ray of hope go through me. Maybe we're not over after all. Maybe I was wrong.

Suddenly I felt someone grasp my arm. I looked up, hoping it was who I hoped it was. My hopes were killed. It was Kiryu, grinning like a kid who just got a new toy. I stared at him blankly and let him lead me into a hug with him.

"Its seems our dear Yusuke has chosen me over you Youko. What a fine choice he made ne?" I heard Kiryu say. I didn't care. Where ever that hope came from, it was shot and bleeding now. Drowning with the Yusuke I used to be.

"Yusuke...your not serious are you. Yusuke...I need you, I love you remember, we made a promise to each other, that no matter what you'd stay with me, Yusuke...yusuke why?" I heard Kurama say in a sad, hurt voice.

I looked back towards him. He had tears in his eyes. I never seen him cry before. He looked pretty even when he was crying. Like when we first met. He is still a god of perfection. A god I thought I could have...but was denied.

"I'm sorry Kurama...I don't want you hurt. I mean, whats the point of fighting for me anyways, I'm just used goods anyways right. Don't deny the truth Kurama. I'm broken and you...you don't want me. With that said I tore myself away from Kiryu and ran, ran out of the door and ran down the street. I could barely hear Kurama's scream of rage or anything else.

I just ran...and ran. Suddenly I ran into the middle of a street during a red light. I suddenly heard the screeching of tires and when I looked to my right I saw a red sports car coming straight towards me, its headlights slightly blinding me. Then the noise all stopped and everything went blank.

* * *

So what did you think. No this is not the last chapter just so ya know. I'm trying to decide to make yusuke go to spirit world or not. Hm oh the possibilities. I know this is not exactly how you thought this chapter would turn out and I SOMEWHAT apologize for it but I'm trying to get you guys to acknowledge the fact that there is angst in this fic as much as there is my pervertedsense of humor. 

If you guys haven't guessed yet, I refuse to do anymore review counts. A certain awesome reviewer in one of my other fics made me realize I don't really need the review count at all. so no more worries about that okay.

I'm sorry this chapter was so short. Maybe I'll make a longer one in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy your vacation. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR K AWESOME REVIEWERS. HERE'S YOUR X-MAS PRESENT. HOPE IT KEEPS YA IN SUSPENSE FOR THE TIME BEING


	9. will it always be like this?

Hiya peoples. Okay I know your all seriously angry at me that I haven't updated in like...months. SO that is why I got off my lazy ass today and actually updated. I would have wrote more but finally my headache started acting up. I'm really sick today so forgive me if the work isn't as great as usual.

Anyways I missed you all like crazy. I've learned a lot over the past few months I've been gone and I plan to use it a lot. first and foremost. YAY ZACK AND I ARE STILL TOGETHER. -my boyfriend- second...i got straight A's on my last report card. Yup I am awesome. Nyahahahahaha. and third...I'm still sick. T.T i'm an unlucky bastard. sigh it is so not fair.

Zack isn'tcoming to school on valentines day. WAH. ah well who needs him anyways. I have got plenty of other people to hang out with. sweatdrop. anyways on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own yu yu hakusho. But if I did...well lets just say you wouldn't see it too often since I'm too lazy to update it.

Kurama's P.O.V.

It happened in slow motion it seemed. Yusuke was running away from me, from everything. Kuronue was busy taking care of the bastards. My hands clenched into fists. I knew this was an emotional time for him...bit if I didn't stop him now I could lose him forever. Call me selfish or whatever you want, but I wasn't about to let him go.

"Yusuke.!" I screamed as I ran out the door. It didn't matter that I was hurting my pride by chasing after him. It didn't matter that I was a fool for wanting to go after him. It didn't matter that he was human or if he was my student. All that mattered to me right now was getting him back and never letting him go.

I could see him running in the distance as I chased after him. I couldn't help but admire his speed which was indeed a tad too fast for an average human. Not that I couldn't catch up to him or anything, because I could, but thats really not the point here now is it. Well actually it is but oh fuck it never mind.

'Youko, what are we going to do? With Yusuke like this, I'm afraid what may happen when he calms down. You don't really think he was used as a sex slave to those people...do you?' I asked, slightly scared of the outcome that will come from all this.

/I'm not sure. By the way Yusuke acted around them though, I'm pretty sure that it is true. But that doesn't matter right now. What matters is making sure that idiot doesn't get himself killed./ I nodded at what my other half said, for once agreeing with the fox demon. Now was not the time to argue.

After that little conversation I decided to up the pace.

"I'm sorry Kurama...I don't want you hurt. I mean, whats the point of fighting for me anyways, I'm just used goods anyways right. Don't deny the truth Kurama. I'm broken and you...you don't want me." Yusuke said.

My eyes blurred with tears. How could he ever think I would never want him. Doesn't he know how much he means to me. I love him. I love him more then I've ever loved anyone else. He wasn't used goods to me. He was as innocent as a child getting ready to walk to me. The way his eyes would always shine bright when we did something together.

Or when I'd pull him in a random janitors closet or if we started making out over the principals desk just to spite him. The way he laughed. The way he'd be a mischievous little devil and laugh at other people's pain for god knows why. I smiled bitterly through the tears.

He was my little angel. The one I'd treasured more then any jewel I stole or anyone I had ever known. He was the rarest gem and the brightest light. My nails bit into my hands as I began running faster. I wouldn't lose him. Not to anyone.

I could hear an engine catching up to me and as I looked up I saw a red sports car coming. I narrowed my eyes at who I saw inside. Kiryu. That fucking son of a bitch couldn't quick. How the hell did he escape Kuronue anyways? Again that wasn't the point.

Quickly I dried my tears. Now was not the time to cry. Yusuke needed me and like hell I am just going to let some bastard take him from me.

I began using my own demonic speed , feeling my hair getting longer and my bone begin growing out, my ears moving on the top of my head. My vision began clearer and now I could clearly see Yusuke, as if he was right in front of me.

My eyes must have widened twice their size when I saw Yusuke make a sudden sharp turn during a red light, Kiryu was only a few yards away from him as was I.

"YUSUKE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. It was as if in slow motion again. Yusuke was there. My precious Yusuke, in front of a car that could not possibly stop at the moment, and now he was just standing there as bright light began shining over his form, his eyes wide with horror and sorrow.

Without realizing it I had jumped in the way, wrapping my arms around his trembling form. For just a moment I was in heaven, he was there, alive and safe in my arms. I closed my eyes as I suddenly felt the car being collided into my body.

"Yusuke." I whispered before finally we hit the ground. Some how I had been able to land on my side so as not to let Yusuke feel the brunt of the fall. Tears were now openly on my face. Was this what it was like to be willing to die for someone. To actually have someone to die for. I could feel my body once again changing to its normal form of a human being. Yusuke was obviously unconscious.

I sighed as I held him close. I heard Kiryu get out of his car. I narrowed my eyes.

/Well now isn't someone in a hurry to kill us./ Youko said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

'What is it with people trying to kill me. Am I some sort of a favorite pass time or something. Youko for the record...I blame you.'

/WHAT THE FUCK. I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING THIS TIME/ I smirked.

'Of course Youko. I believe you.' I said rolling my eyes mentally.

/Hey. Don't blame your mistakes on me asshole. And incase you've forgotten, we got an idiot about to shoot us with god knows what so WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING DO SOMETHING/

I sighed. Really, all I ask for is one day to be lazy, lay in my bed, chow down on ice cream, and maybe watch cartoons. Can I not have that much? Ah well. Might as well do something before I get forced to kiss this guys ass or something. But I swear, when this is all over, I expect some cookie dough ice cream, chicken, and a warm Yusuke to cuddle with.

I sighed before slowly moving my good arm that wasn't still immobilized by the pavement and took out a seed. Randomly I found one somewhere in my hair. I looked at it for a second, trying to remember which seed it was.

'Oh well, not that it matters.' I thought before throwing it on the ground near the bastards feet. What happened next, I really don't remember. I just remember hearing screams of complete agony and then smiling, as if the sounds were a lullaby to me.

I don't exactly know what happened next. All I remember is the warmth of Yusuke next to me and then maybe some annoying sounds of a siren. I may have dreamed it though but I think I felt Yusuke grab my hand. Not really sure. Don't really care at the moment either. But soon enough I could feel heavenly darkness take over and everything went blank.

Yusuke's P.O.V. (A few hours later)

I groaned as I began to feel reality again. It seemed as if I had slept for only a few minutes but then again, it was probably a few hours. I didn't even think about opening my eyes. 'What happened.' I thought absent mindly.

Suddenly, without even blinking I remembered everything. Staying at Kurama's place. Kiryu finding me. Kurama finding out exactly what goes on behind closed doors with me and Kiryu. Me running away. Then I think me getting hit by a car.

I immediately opened my eyes when I remembered all this.

"KURAMA!" I yelled as I sat up. Wait...didn't I get hit by a car. Shouldn't I be in pain or something. I looked down at myself and saw something I never expected. My body was RIGHT BELOW ME!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH I'M DEAD." I screamed. Not caring if anyone heard me. Did that mean I was a ghost. Wait something is not right here. I looked more closely at my body. I blinked as I realized something.

Was I...was I still breathing. But thats not right, if I'm dead, then how could I be breathing.

As if to answer my question, the door opened and someone could be heard coming in. I turned around and my eyes doubled their size when I saw who it was.

"KURAMA!" I yelled in happiness as I went flying towards him, only to go right through him.

"Eh!" I said as I turned around. Kurama had stopped in his tracks and it took me only a moment to realize his condition. His arm was in a sling and I could see bandages everywhere on him besides his face. My eyes widened. What the fuck to Kiryu do to him. I've never seen Kurama so beaten up before, and did he actually feel me go through him?

"Yusuke?" I heard him question. My eyes widened. So he did feel me.

"KURAMA!" I yelled happily. I rushed over him until I was right in front of him. There was a few scratches on his face, but he still looked as sexy as ever.

"Yusuke, I know your there, even though I can't see you or hear you. Yusuke...could you...could you please give me a hug. I need you now." Kurama said. It was so unlike him to be so...sentimental. I wonder what the hell happened to me.

Without even thinking I said yes and circled my arms around him. He felt so nice...so warm. I thought ghosts couldn't feel. Ah hell I don't care. As long as he still cares about me, thats all that matters.

Wait...he still cares. Okay I guess I'm a bit slow right now but...he seriously cares? That's...THATS AWESOME.

I felt Kurama wrap his arms around me, as if he knew exactly where I was, and it kinda made me feel safe. I wonder...will it always be like this?

* * *

How did ya like it. Again I was too sick to finish up the chapter completely. trust me, i had a lot more of this written down in my notebook. but alas I need my rest. woe me woe me. sweatdrop. Anyways, thank you all my dear reviewers for reviewing. it really did mean a lot to me. I'll try updating more often by writing my chapters out during school so i have a plot to go of.

Expect a chapter sooner than usual k. as soon as I get better I'll hurry up and update this fic. hopefully I can get two other fics updated this weekend. anyways, i'm sorry i didn't thank all you reviewers individually, i just figured you'd rather I just wrote the story. plus i'm too tired to think of anything good to right. and again sorry for the short chapter.

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY YOUR VALENTINES DAY. LETS ALL GET SUGAR HIGH TOGETHER K. bai bai


	10. soul dreaming

Hiya everyone. I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that it took so long for me to update. I feel really bad about it. I actually had most of this stuff written down in my notebook but it didn't sound right so I had to rewrite it. I'm sorry the chapters so short. I'm still pretty sick so I haven't been able to write as much as I like. But hey at least it leaves me with a good place to start the next chapter. Sweatdrop. Well I did do some humor in this chapter so I hope you enjoy it.

Also I wanted to thank you all for being patient, and well...impatient too I guess cause your death threats sure as hell got me writing again. I really need to update quicker. Now that I am once again unemployed I should have more time to update. Ah the wonderful things of being broke and single. Nyahahahahaha. Okay so here's your chapter you threatened to maim me for.

meikouhaikitsune: Ah thanks a ton. I'm glad you liked it. Nuuuuuuuuuu don't hate me. I swear I'll update sooner next time...hopefully.

Kane-chan: Yeah I thought that scene was kinda cute too. Wish a guy would do that for me though the idea of me running out in front of a moving vehicle is highly unlikely.

* * *

**blood-fire-dragon:** K I will try.

**Red Kitsune Flames:** I can't believe you all actually thought he died. How can you think even I could be that sadistic. Cries. Anyways, YAY I'M GLAD THIS IS YOUR FAVORITE STORY. I'll try my best to keep it that way.

**All Things Anime:** I'm sorry for making you wait. I hope this makes up for it.

**Neori:** Nyahahahaha indeed. Don't worry Yusuke's not dead. That would ruin the plot if I did that.

**BlackRoseVixen05**: You'll have to read the story to find out.

**hittocerebattosai**: Your welcome.

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori:** FINALLY SOMEONE GOT IT RIGHT!

**Kai's kitty**: missed you too. Thanks for being so patient.

**Shadow Vampiress**: Eh heh heh. Sweatdrop. Indeed.

**kit-kit**: thank you for your concern. I'll try my best on my chappies k.

**AngelFire3691:** hope you had a great valentines day too.

**ficfan3484:** indeed it was. Don't worry this ones better.

**Marieko**: YAY someone got it right again. Correct. Yusuke is indeed in a coma.

**Nekosune:** YAY POCKY AND YAM YAMS. I WANT SOME.

**It's the voices' fault:** K I'll try.

**Thundra:** Blink...blink I suppose...

**Yeyana**: glares...how many times must I say it YUSUKE IS NOT DEAD DAMN IT.

**Doragon Reifujin**: K I updated, though it twas short, please forgive me all mighty one.

**Kyla of the Moon Wolf Clan**: Yay another smart one has joined the bunch. Yup yusuke is in a coma.

**Nanashi Sonzai:** Hiya. Yup he will don't worry.

**Kurama's fire miko:** read and find out k.

**amber**: K I updated now read. Nyahahhaha

**Ariesgirl**: NUUUUUU DON'T KILL ME.

**Strayling:** aww thank you that means a lot to me.

**foxy-comic-death**: K I updated. Hope you like it.

**Yukina Gem**: I am so glad you like it. Nyahahahahaha. I shall try to update more often. Sweatdrop.

**tari is pissed**: eh heh heh, I SURRENDER. HERE IS THE CHAPTER. Waves white flag.

**aakahasha:** aw thanks a ton. That means a lot. I'm glad I get new reviewers every now and then. Thats why I decided, for once, to update.

Disclaimer- DAMN IT YUSUKE IS NOT DEAD AND I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO.

Yusuke's P.O.V.

Kurama continued to hold me as we just stood there. It felt kinda nice you know, that even though he couldn't see me, he still knew I was there...wait one damn minute, how the hell did he know I was here?

"K-Kurama?" I whispered, and as I looked up at him I almost started crying. Kurama was completely covered in bandages, even his forehead. Slowly I lifted up my hand and touched his forehead.

"It does not hurt too much Yusuke, don't worry about it." Kurama said while softly stroking my back. How was it that Kurama could always tell what I was feeling, even when he couldn't see me? I sighed before hiding my face back in the crook of his neck.

"I suppose your wondering what happened, why you're a ghost, and of course what happened at my house right." Kurama said, still massaging my back. Since he couldn't hear me, I just nodded, though I wondered if he really felt me either, heh no use worrying about that I guess.

Kurama made what sounded like a sigh before he began speaking again.

"Well you see, after you left I ran after you and let Kuronue take over the fighting for me. Soon though Kiryu caught up with me in his car so I began to run faster, trying to catch up with you, so when you crossed that road Kiryu tried to run you over so I...I got in front of you and you were unconscious after that. The stress from the ordeal had sent you into a coma and I suppose you somehow removed your spirit from your body for awhile. That happens sometimes." Kurama explained while softly petting my hair.

My eyes must be twice their size by now. HE WAS HIT BY A FUCKING CAR! HELL I WAS HIT BY A CAR! I thought in shock. Then thought of something else. He did it... he jumped in front of a car... for me. I smiled slightly at the thought. He jumped in front of a car... just for me. So he really does care! My smile grew at the thought but then I blinked in realization.

If he was hit by a car... THEN HOW THE FUCK IS HE STILL STANDING! I decided just not to ask about that, not that he could hear me anyways even if I did ask. I sighed again.

"Are you still mad at me?" I heard Kurama mutter, who was now obviously holding me tighter.

I blinked for what seemed like the millionth time in the last ten minutes. Then again thats not entirely impossible... never mind.

Wait... why would I be mad at him. Oh he means when I ran away. I smiled and shook my head against his chest so he knew I was not mad at him. I could see Kurama smile at that. Man it really is a pain in the ass to not be able to talk to him, especially at a moment like this. I kinda feel sorry for the mute now since well... I really am one now, well for the time being anyways.

Then again I'm not really mute...Its just that no one can hear me. God this sucks, but hey, here I am stuck in a mushy sappy love moment with Kurama, what more could a horny teenage delinquent ask for when he's got a hot sexy art teacher wrapped around his finger, or rather body at the moment. I smirked. Yes I am evil. VERY evil. Well anyways, lets get out of my little happy go lucky fantasy world and back to reality.

I kinda wanted to tell him sorry right now. I mean, he risked his life for me, even when I thought he didn't even want me anymore, well at least now I know his love means no bounds. I rolled my eyes in exasperation. But do I really have to be in a coma to find all this out.

Also I kinda wanted to know how exactly he knew where I was, I mean, I can hardly feel myself so how the hell could he feel me? Maybe he really is as smart as he looks.

"Yusuke, do you know that we can actually communicate, even though you're a ghost right now." Kurama asked. I shook my head no. Bastard, why didn't he tell me sooner, that little asshole is so dead, god not telling me something so important. I bet he made me think we couldn't speak to each other just so that he could have a little peace of quiet. Man will there be hell to pay when I KNOW he can hear me.

"Well anyways, when a person is sleeping or unconscious, then their spirit is closer to spirit world. This is a way for other spirits can communicate with people, through their dreams." Kurama said slowly to me. I blinked. Seriously, people can do that? Wow...damn it how does he know so much?

"When I fall asleep Yusuke, enter my body and we communicate until my body decides its appropriate for me to wake up. There is something we really need to um...talk about. Plus I...I want to see you and hear your voice. I am sorry it has to be like this." Kurama said, his voice light, like a whisper and yet to me he could be screaming and I could still understand what he was saying.

I just nodded. Kurama, he must really be depressed about this. I can't even really imagine what he's going through. He has to talk to someone he can't see or hear or even possibly can't even feel. The fact that he has to see me like this, well sorta anyways, it really made me feel terrible about myself. He was always getting in trouble for me. Always trying his hardest to be there for me and when he needed me the most, I ran away and almost got both him and myself killed.

I guess I really can be stupid at times. It only took an hour or so for Kurama to fall asleep, his body place right next to mine, ready and willing to have me enter it, NOT THAT WAY, and be able to actually see and hear me again. I sighed. Life really is a complicated mess. I took in a deep breath and I floated over so I was right next to Kurama's body.

He really was perfect. Like a sleeping angel. I could feel a sad smile twitch onto my face. At least I know no matter what happens, no matter where I am, he can still look drop dead gorgeous even when he's sleeping. Slowly I bent over pressed a kiss on his lips.

I blinked in surprise when my body began getting sucked into his. Talk about making an entrance. So this is what Kurama meant when he said that humans can make contact with spirits. Soon enough I was standing in what looked like a bottomless black pit.

I looked around. Yup really love what Kurama did with the place. Everywhere I looked there was just a vast sea of blackness. I could feel my eyebrow twitch. Man Kurama must seriously be a cold hearted bastard to get his soul THIS dark.

"So anyone here." I called. It felt strange hearing my voice again. It seemed like forever since I last spoke. I looked around. Nope, no mysterious light came on nor did anyone answer my question. Really, come the hell on, Kurama was the one who told me to enter his soul, if I find out he was lying and pulling a joke on me I swear I'll...

But I never got to finish that thought. Want to know why. Funny thing was, a hand came out from behind me and somehow, SOMEHOW FUCKING GRABBED MY DICK.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed. I felt an arm wrap around me pull me towards someone's chest and keep me still as that damned hand began lightly stroking me, making me let out soft whimpering sounds.

"K-Kurama?" I whispered, sighing when the hand began to rub a bit harder.

"Close, but no cigar Yusuke." I heard a deep voice rumble behind me. My eyes must have widened three times their normal size. That voice...though it sounded slightly like Kurama's, it was quite noticeably different.

I gulped and slowly turned my head to the side. I still couldn't see him all the way because the bastard began nuzzling my neck. What I did notice was suddenly silver strands of hair were cascading down my shoulder. Silver hair. It looks...so familiar.

I blinked as I stared at it. It really was gorgeous, and by the looks of it, was pretty damn long.

"Um...Do you mind...err...telling me who you are." I asked. The only answer I really got was my a hand sliding into my pants and lightly rubbing the base of my cock. I let out a moan and felt my knees buckle under me.

"W-wait, stop, Kurama, yes I love Kurama, stop I-I DON'T KNOW YOU!" I yelled, squirming a little to get the all too inviting hand out of my pants. God what would Kurama say if saw this. Speaking of Kurama, what was some horny bastard doing in his soul? Shouldn't the only horny bastard here be me, not that I would complain if Kurama was horny...actually I wouldn't complain at all, but thats not the point right now.

"My name is Youko Kurama." I finally heard the voice say. I blinked. He had the same name as Kurama, well almost anyways. Okay, does that mean that everyone by the name of Kurama is here or is it just this nutcase.

"Well um...nice to meet you Youko...so uh...nice weather were having huh." I said, feeling like a complete idiot. I could feel the jackass smirk against my neck. Really, what the hell is wrong with me, just letting this guy snuggle all over me like I'm his. Which reminds me...HE STILL HAS HIS FUCKING HAND IN MY PANTS!

"Mm yes, very nice weather indeed, very...warm." he said, and as to prove his point he gave me a slow, torturous squeeze. I let out a gasp and could feel the growl of satisfaction from the male behind me which caused me to bulge a little.

"Oh Yusuke, I'm hurt, seriously, not only are you cheating on me, but in my soul room no less, I thought you loved me." I suddenly heard Kurama's voice say as I opened my eyes which I hadn't even known I had closed.

There he was, a few feet in front of me giving me the saddest most betrayed look I had ever seen. My eyes widened in shock.

"K-Kurama, wait you've got it all wrong, he...he took advantage of me and I...I'm sorry." I said, barely being able to whisper the last two words. I gave him as sad a look as I could come up with and I could feel my bottom lip trembling. Actually now that I thought about it, my entire body was shaking.

Kurama then started laughing. My eyes must have once again bulged twice their size because Kurama just started laughing even harder that it looked like tears were coming out of his eyes. I even heard Youko behind me start chuckling, somehow finding this site amusing.

I could feel my eyebrow twitching again. Really, what the hell was so funny? I was just about to burst into tears thinking I had lost Kurama again and he starts FUCKING LAUGHING. I could already hear a snarl starting to rip from my throat. That...that scheming bastard. I bet he planned this all along.

With the strength I didn't even know I possessed I grabbed Youko arm and flipped him over me and shoved him face first into the floor. The bastard was still laughing. If anything he was now laughing as hard as Kurama was. I then decided a certain red head needed a certain painful death right now. I would deal with the laughing weirdo on the ground in a minute.

Running, and of course making sure to step on Youko EXTRA hard, I ran up to Kurama and punched him right in the stomach. Teach him to laugh at me when I was ACTUALLY feeling SORRY for his fucked up self.

"S-sorry Yusuke, I am so sorry, but..." he never finished that sentence because he fell to the floor laughing, tears streaming down his cheeks. I huffed indignantly. Really, it wasn't that funny. Giving out a sharp growl I gave a good size stomp to his head with my foot, soon doing the same thing with Youko.

It seemed that Youko was a bit more sensitive to those kind of things that he gave out a sharp yelp that even made me feel bad. I blinked when I saw his slowly massage what looked like a dog ear. My eyes widened. This guy had...dog ears. I winced in pity as he let out a soft whimper.

Slowly I keeled down and massaged his injured ear. I watched as he blinked lazily at me before his eyes glossed over and look of complete contentment took over him. It seemed Kurama had finally stopped laughing cause he was now snuggling his face up into my neck as Youko curled up into my lap and basically the only thing I could think of as I stared at them was, how the fuck did this happen?

Hi minna san. Sorry its so short again. I'm still not feeling good. Sigh I have a choir concert to sing for tomorrow too. Wah. Well anyways I hope you enjoyed the story and please review. It always makes me feel better when you do. Bai bai


	11. in a world of dreams

Hiya everyone. so sorry for the long update. i've been getting ready for this huge vacation which i am FINALLY going on tomorrow. So anyways i decided as a little souvenier i would make an AWESOME LEMON CHAPTER JUST FOR YOU GUYS! I felt so bad about not updating. whenever i saw a new review i almost didn't want to read it because i was afraid you guy would yell at me for not updating.

I'm sorry its still not a long chappie but i didn't have too much inspiration at the moment. Anyways if any of you feel uncomfortable with three, YES THREE, guys having sex please please please don't blame me for not reading the damn warning i have down there signaling that there will be indeed a lemon.

So anyways, i won't be back till the end of july so please don't be mad. I'm so happy with all of the reviews. i can't believe i actually have reached 304. -pats self on back- sure some of the reviews were revenge plots for me not updating but hey its the thought that counts so please continue to review.

Disclaimer: these characters do not belong to me. This story does though so if you copy it i will skin you alive!

* * *

CHAPTER 11: in a world of dreams

"So um...Kurama, why the heck is a silver haired demon with fox ears and a tail in your uh...soul?" I asked, kinda freaked out by this turn of events. I looked at said demon who's tail was now making soft wags while he let out a sigh of contentment. If someone told me that a fucking sexy demon was going to be crawling all over me I'm pretty sure I'd laugh my ass off and think they were drunk.

I sighed. Really, why do all the crazy stuff have to happen to me? I continued to massage Youko's ear, he really didn't seem to mind at all.

"Um, right I suppose I should answer that." Kurama said as he gave Youko a narrowed look. I blinked and stared back down on Youko who was now slowly moving his hand up my thigh. I felt my eye brow twitch in irritation.

"CUT THAT OUT YOU PERVERT" I yelled as I slapped his hand away. Youko looked up at me and smirked before giving me a slight nudge, well it seemed slight anyways, but it was enough to push me onto my back. 'Eh?' was all I could think of as Youko crawled on top of me.

"You really are quite sexy on the bottom, you know that Yusuke." Youko said as he gave me a soft nip on the next. I blinked in surprise as suddenly a wondering hand was now making its way inside my shirt, teasing my stomach in a way that made me gasp and buck. What the fuck! I thought as I suddenly turned my face towards Kurama. He just rolled his eyes and bopped Youko on the head.

"Would you cut that out Youko. He's confused enough as it is without you molesting him. Now get the heck off." Kurama said as he kicked Youko off. I winced. That kick must have seriously hurt.

"Don't worry about him Yusuke, he's always like that." Kurama said as he helped me stand up. I blinked. Okay...

"So anyways, I need to explain I suppose." he said as he ungracefully plopped himself down on Youko's stomach. Youko let out an annoyed sound but didn't say anything, just rolled his eyes. Those two really were a lot alike I guess.

"Well anyways, youko here used to be a thief in demon world and..." Yeah, thats when he started his story. My eyes must have been the size of my ass now from all this stuff kurama was telling me. This stuff...its amazing. So Kurama is basically a demon. And he has two parts of his soul. Youko was the one who saved me from the car. Youko was the reason Kurama was so horny...er...nah I don't think Youko had anything to do with that but I'm not gonna say anything.

When Kurama finally finished with his VERY long story I blinked in an attempt to look like I was completely awake. Has anyone ever told you I'm a bad listener. Yeah I am, not that the story wasn't interesting, it really was, but...it was just too damn long. Kurama chuckled as he noticed I was nodding off.

"Sorry Yusuke, I suppose I should of made it a tad shorter huh." Kurama said as he gave me a soft kiss on the lips as if to apologize for the freakishly long story. I smirked and bit his lip, getting a strange satisfaction of hearing Kurama's surprised yelp. Maybe I'm some sort of natural sadist. Now that would be interesting.

Suddenly thoughts of Kurama tied up and gagged came to mind, body arching and struggling to get away from my sinful ambitions. Heh heh. Now that sounds like something I'd LOVE to see.

"You know Yusuke, we can see your thoughts if you hadn't noticed." came Youko's amused retort. My eyes must have once again widened beyond human limits. I could already feel a blush form on my cheeks.

"GOD DAMN IT STOP LOOKING AT MY SEXUAL FANTASIES!" I yelled as I gave him a good right hook to the face. I rubbed my fist a little from the pain. Man it would seem Keiko is rubbing off on me.

"My my Yusuke, I had no idea you wanted to do such... provocative things to my body, if you felt that way all you needed to do was ask and my body would be at your beck and call." Kurama said as he pressed himself up from behind me though I had to wonder how the hell he got there. I could feel his teeth now slowly racking down from my neck to my back, shivers following after it.

"Mm Kurama, w-what the heck are you doing?" I said and I could feel my eyes droop lazily. I didn't even flinch as Youko decided to join the fun. His hands slowly trailing down my thighs making me harder than I just was. I could tell his long sharp claws were now making scratch marks on my legs but for some reason I didn't care.

"Looks like we've got a naughty lil boy over here ne Kurama." Youko said teasingly while nipping at my ear. Kurama made a sound of agreement as his hands which were once unoccupied were now playing with my nipples which caused me to arch even more into both Kurama AND Youko.

I could feel my face get even brighter from embarrassment because 1. I have two awesomely hot guys practically worshiping my body and 2. It would seem I'll prolly have sex with them by the end of the hour. Suddenly I felt my clothes completely come off and I knew definitely that I would be theirs by at least thirty more minutes.

There was no wind, no breeze nothing, it wasn't chilly or hot it was just...I don't know just...warm not a good warm but not a bad warm either. This place I'm at is weird like that I guess. I could now feel everything Youko and Kurama were doing to me. The touching, licking, hell the hard ons next to knee and my back. It really was amazing. And I was all alone with just them to have their way with me.

But for some reason I'm not scared this time. I'm not afraid of sharing my body with someone else, because these people aren't strangers. Not even Youko because they are a part of each other and... they are a part of me too.

I tilted my head back to let youko have more room to do what he pleased with my neck. I moaned as he decided to give his teasing fingers a break and give his dick some nice friction.

WARNING! LEMON AHEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

I bucked against his hips as he began to set the pace, grounding into me hard and fast. I couldn't tell who was moaning but I had a suspicion I was the loudest. Kurama was now also bucking against my ass allowing me to have full pleasure on both sides of my body. But then came a problem. Which name was I supposed to call first? Well I guess both somehow.

When I suddenly felt my nipples being pinched I screamed in a way I never knew I could before. Pleasure.

"Y-Youko KURAMA!" I screamed again as I Youko lifted my legs up and wrapped them around his hips causing even more friction into my already excited body. This was new to me. Never had anyone tried to pleasure me like this.

"Mm Yusuke..." Kurama purred against me and he sped up the pace against me. It felt so nice. Hard to believe that I wasn't even in my real body. Then again its better this way since Kurama was so injured back there. Here he looks perfectly fine. I thought with satisfaction.

"Yusuke quit thinking and move" I heard Youko growl in my ear before viciously sucking on my neck. I moaned and decided to take his advice moving my body so that I met each of their thrusts. I could feel Kurama smirk on the other side of my neck, teasingly nipping at my neck and licking me. I felt like I'm gonna die from pleasure.

On one side of my body Youko was giving me wonderful rough and vicious pleasure while kurama on the other side was being sweet and almost... innocent to my body, it was a nice contrast against my body and trust me I was thanking them for it on the inside, which they could probably hear.

I screamed again as Kurama finger seemed to find a REALLY good spot between my ass and balls. Suddenly I could feel both Youko's and Kurama's fingers pressing against that spot making me see white as I screamed even harder, cumming all over Youko's pants.

I bucked viciously against the two as I rode off my orgasm. I could feel Kurama licking my neck reassuringly while Youko stroked my legs. I finally calmed down after a few minutes, completely slack on Youko's chest.

"Mm sorry guys I need a minute to um...recover." I said blushing and hiding my face in youko's neck. I could tell they were both still hard.

"Don't worry Yusuke, we don't plan on cumming till we're inside you, so you can take a little break okay." Kurama said softly in my ear causing my heart to beat faster. I sighed and smirked giving youko a harsh bite to the neck. Youko growled and squeezed my ass which allowed Kurama to further ground his erection into me. I gave a low moan in approval.

I swear I was already hard again after two minutes of a -break- Youko decided to take full advantage of that and began to let his fangs trace down my body, sending shivers all over me and somehow after he reached my stomach Kurama had backed up and Youko grabbed my legs causing me to swiftly fall upside down, my legs still wrapped around his waist.

I blushed as I looked up to hear Youko chuckle and Kurama smirk wolfishly. What the hell was this guy doing anyways? My question was suddenly answered as Youko wrapped his lips around my cock, twirling his tongue teasingly around the tip.

I moaned and bucked, trying my best not to lose my balance. Kurama, getting bored of the being left out decided to join the party we were having by kissing me full on the lips, his hands once again trailing up my body, but now it was no longer sweet and innocent, it was sensual and seductive, making harder then I was earlier.

I couldn't stop moaning as Youko started to bob his head up and down on my cock, and I almost came when Kurama forced me to watch him do that as Kurama began slowly running his left hand up my back till his hand was on my ass. Somehow he pulled my cheeks apart and prodded the opening, making me buck out of reflex.

Right now my mind was too hazy to know what exactly was going on as Kurama slipped a finger inside me. Bet anyone would wish to be me at the moment. I thought as I pushed my hands on the ground which allowed me enough balance to ram myself into Youko's mouth.

Strangely enough he didn't choke at all, guess he was REALLY good at this. At this thought I rammed into his mouth even harder, screaming happily while bucking faster than I ever thought I could. Youko greedily sucked on me while I barely felt another finger enter me, stretching me to my limits.

I did kinda feel when Youko unwrapped my legs around his waist and now hoisted them onto his shoulder blades, sucking even harder, which once again caused me not to notice as two more fingers entered my body.

I screamed as suddenly a spot inside me was brushed against. If it wasn't for the fact youko wrapped something around my dick I think I seriously would have came again. It was prolly a cock ring but hey whatever.

Youko swiped his tongue against me one last time before taking his sweet warm mouth away from me. I whined pitifully as I also felt those wonderful fingers leave me as well.

"What the hell did you stop for." I said as I glared at Youko which prolly didn't look remotely threatening since I was kinda upside down and he could drop me whenever he wanted to. Youko smirked while Kurama gave a soft snicker.

"Yusuke we're hard too you know." Youko growled. I guess I didn't really get what he meant since he rolled his eyes at my response.

"Fine I'll give you guys a blow job as soon as your done so can we go back to taking me back to cloud nine. Youko just shook his head and rolled his eyes before throwing me up into the air which was COMPLETELY unexpected.

Somehow he caught me by my shoulders and held me up in mid air before allowing me to slowly touch my feet to the ground.

"I want to fuck you." both Youko and Kurama said as Kurama spread my legs farther apart. I gulped and licked my lips before nodding. Guess they kinda knew I wasn't to new to the fact of having two people inside me.

"You can have me any way you want." I said looking both Youko and Kurama in the eyes by looking at both of them back and forth. Youko nodded and Kurama kissed my neck in appreciation. In minutes both Kurama's and Youko's clothes were off, didn't really get to see anything because Youko's chest was kinda in the way.

My legs were once again on Youko's waist and before I could react both him and Kurama were inside me. My shoulders shook from the amount of pain going through me. I could already feel tears streaming down my face and blood slowly tickling my fingers from where I let my nails bit into youko's shoulder blades.

"Shhh its okay Yusuke, I'm sorry but it was the easiest way for us to enter you, forgive us for hurting you, don't worry the pain will go away soon." Kurama said gently from behind me, soothingly caressing my stomach.

I bit my lip to try and stop the trembling but that only made me cry harder. I only nodded in response to what Kurama said. Youko comfortably licked my neck trying to get me to calm down. After a few minutes the pain had finally numbed and I could now feel pleasure start to enter my body.

"I-I'm okay now" I said shakily. I could feel Youko slowly push him self out before ramming back in which at the same time caused Kurama to push out before they began going faster in that pattern. I moaned as I threw my head back which Youko and Kurama viciously attacked. Soon I was moving with them, letting my body go on auto pilot as I enjoyed the ride.

It was amazing. How the fuck were they able to do that at all the right timings. Kurama began to growl hungrily as he began pounding into me faster, somehow finding that spot that sent me to the stars. I felt that tight ring that kept me from exploding disappear, allowing me to come hard that I screamed for probably five minutes straight.

Kurama and Youko suddenly both at the same time filled my body and growled, sounding like beasts more than well... err...I guess their not humans are they so never mind, well anyways, they came hard, so hard I came all over again. After we finally got out of our dream like states I sighed dreamily before rubbing my face into youko's neck.

"Well...that was fun." I said before going into dreamworld where we were once again in our own little world of -fun-

* * *

Hiya. hope you enjoyed this fic. i'm sorry i won't be able to answer the reviews you goes lovingly...err...well some of it was lovingly... sent. I hope you can forgive me for the long time it took for me to update. i have no excuses for that other than the fact i had no inspiration whatsoever. I was afraid this fic might be discontinued because of lack of imagination i have had lately but no, inspiration has come at the last minute. I hope you enjoyed. 

Remember i'll be gone for the rest of july so please don't yell at me to update TOO soon because i won't be online as much. YAY i'm going to waterworld in ceder point and also new york, rhode island, connecticut, washington D.C. and other random places. I also get to meet my long time best friend and penpal tora. YAY! wait for me tora i'm coming. XD

So anyways i'll update as soon as i can in august. bai bai. PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. a promise to protect

Hiya minna-san. I really enjoyed all the reviews i got. It made me so happy when i was like 16 hours away from home in a place i had no idea about. I had a ton of fun on my vacation. So now that i'm home and fully rested i decided, even though i didn't get as many reviews as usual, which is prolly because i didn't wait half a year before updating, that i would update, because i actually have some inspiration for this fic.

Anyways, i've realized that this fic will pretty much be finished in a few chapters. So i had decided pretty much a few months ago that once i finish an ironic forbidden love and egyptian wish, i would update my other fanfictions. So pretty much everything besides this fic, egyptian wish, and an unforgettable vixen is on hold. I hope you all enjoyed the lemon in the last chappie. i had been planning on writing a lemon for this for some time now. wish it could have been longer. maybe i'll make a longer version of it once i finish up this story.

Anyways, thank you so much for reviewing. I still growl at the fact that no matter how much i try, i can't seem to make long chappies. forgive me for all these short ass chappies. Well anyways, hope you enjoy this. i will now begin thanking all my reviewers.

* * *

All things anime: XD i know what'cha mean. i love kurxyusxyouko they are one of my all time fave threesomes. Hm maybe sometime i'll try a youkoxshuixhiei. i've always wanted to try that. XD 

Kane-chan: -hugs- thank you so much. of course your my long time best friend. its rare for me to have a friend for two complete years. I only have like... four of those and your one of em. -blush- thanks for the compliments. i know this lemon could have been better but oh well. i'm too lazy to care right now.

meikouhaikitsune: hiya. indeed why do we think alike. XD thank you for wishing me a fun vaca. I did have a great time. you should see all the fox things i've gotten. I even found a fox shirt. YAY ALL HAIL ZE FOXES! its okay that you weren't my first reviewer. XD i just love the fact that you reviewed. -hugs- so how is your story writing going?

Kai's Kitty: I completely and utterly agree. though not nearly as steamly, hell not even a third steamy, as a seduction of yusuke urameshi but hey, we can't all be lemon naturalists. -starry eyes- XD

Nekosune: YAY YAMYAMS. I LOVE YAMYAMS! i'm glad you forgive me for my lateness. i'm glad you liked the chappie. hope you enjoy this one just as much.

kit-kit: i know isn't it. OH YAY I'M LISTENING TO THE NUMA NUMA SONG. ALL HAIL ZE GAY GUYS THAT SANG NUMA NUMA WHILE DOING THE CAN CAN ON THE WING OF A PLANE!

Red Kitsune Flames: Thanks a lot. i know, i was pervertedly grinning the whole time i wrote the last chappie. i like this one too though. its sweet.

Neori: indeed

Shadow Vampiress: I'm glad you enjoyed the update. nyahahaha. i had tons of fun on my Vaca thanks.

Shivalatina: Thanks for the review. i'm glad you loved the present. YAY NEW REVIEWERS

lcmd: glad you luv this story. i swear i'm gonna cry when its over. it'll be like... the third fic i've ever actually completed

Kurama'srose124: THANKS SO MUCH -HUGS- glad it was good enough to make you faint. nyahahaha

kagome: YAY MORE PEOPLE TELLING ME OF ZE AWESOME CHAPPIE. i'm glad you loved it. makes me so happy. heres your update

Kei Yotokana: YAY heres ze next chappie

It's the voices' fault: I'm so happy you loved it. don't worry you no longer have to wait for ze next chappie cause here it is.

blood-fire-dragon: thanks so much. -hugs-

BlackRoseVixen05: YAY LEMON. heres ze update. your welcome

IchikoKitsuneKoumori: I am still trying to figure that out myself.

Kuroune's Forbidden Lover: I know exactly what you mean. i get really angry whenever i read plotless sex so i try my best to make the sex REASONABLE. XD its really fun too. fics with sex is always great, but stories with falling in love and constructed sex is always better. just hopping into bed isn't my thing.

Kage of Fire: I'm glad you liked it. YAY its only time by enya. XD i finally got my mp3 player to take in new songs. i love this song. its so sad but sweet.

Ariesgirl: YAY SMUTNESS! thankies

hittocerebattosai: you welcies. XD

washio the space demon: YAY STARS! wow you actually read this ficcie over and over. XD i'm so happy. i'm glad i have reviewers that do that for my stories. XD i do that to my own too. XD

* * *

Disclaimer: I'm glad you all enjoy this story and i enjoy making it too but ze characters in this story except for certain purple haired bubble heads do not belong to me. -hits purple headed whore on the head with a base ball bat.- NYAHAHAHA FEEL MY WRATH. NYAHAHAHHA!

* * *

Yusuke P.O.V. 

I moaned happily as I snuggled into my warm pillow. Though I can't remember a time when my pillow started breathing. There was that time when I put my pillow on a cat and slept on it so I guess that might count as something. Though I don't think I tortured any poor kittens in the last few months.

So why was my pillow breathing? Ah well there's a first for everything. So pillows have decided to breath, thats okay I guess, since they are really comfy when they do that so who cares. I sighed at pressed my face into my pillow, smiling in comfort. Suddenly I felt my pillow chuckle.

Eh chuckling? Since when did people invent chuckling pillows? WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD MAKE CHUCKLING PILLOWS. Now that I think of it... WHY THE HELL WOULD I BUY ONE IN THE FIRST PLACE

"Yusuke, are you going to keep muttering about evil breathing, chuckling pillows or are you going to wake up because if you don't mind, I would of like to get some air back into my lungs." I heard what sounded like Kurama's voice say. I blinked and slowly tilted my head up, looking slowly into amused green eyes. I blinked slowly in confusion before looking around with my eyes.

White. Thats all I saw. I knew it. I knew Kurama was gonna take me to a mental institution. It was only a matter of time before he thought I was completely crazy.

"Yusuke your in a hospital, not a mental institution, what in your right mind, may I ask, would make you think that you are crazier than myself?" Kurama said, his voice obviously amused as he gave me a sweet kiss on the forehead. I blinked before everything came back to me.

Kurama now knew the truth of my existence. Now knew what I had been doing since I was just a stupid kid. And...and he saved me from the same bastard who did all that to me. He even risked his life. My eyes widened even more as I remembered going into Kurama's soul, meeting Youko, learning my lover was actually a demon, which kinda explained why he loved to laugh at the principals pain.

Then the most important memory of all came back. Him and I... we made love, and... I made love with Youko too. I could feel my cheeks burn as I remembered just how exactly those two made me feel yesterday. Suddenly realization hit me.

"Hey wait a minute Kurama, I'm sure I didn't speak at all when I woke up so how did you know what I was thinking?" I asked and blinked in surprise when my voice sounded raspy and...HEY WAIT A MINUTE THIS IS...ITS MY REAL BODY!

"Mm Yusuke, do you mind not screaming in your thoughts, it hurts my ears." Kurama muttered before nipping my ear. I blinked. Could Kurama hear my thoughts now or something? What the hell is going on?

"Yusuke calm down, the reason I can tell what your thinking is because last night, our bodies didn't exactly make love, it was our souls that did it. So because of that, I can now hear your thoughts, unless I or you don't want me to, the same goes for you. We are, as some say, spiritually bonded." Kurama explained as he gently fingered the white gown I was wearing.

"Oh so thats why...so ... how can I hear your thoughts?" I asked as I pretended to bite at Kurama's now wondering hands. Kurama made a startled yelp and quickly hid his hand away from my evil teeth. Kurama then smirked against my neck before giving me a sharp nip.

"You'll have to figure that out on your own Yusuke, because I have no intention on letting you know what I think anytime soon because I'd like to surprise you for the next few weeks." Kurama said before slyly moving his hand up my thigh and teasingly pulling up the revealing hospital gown.

I blushed before, without thinking, whacked him on the head, which probably wasn't a good idea since Kurama already had a pretty serious head injury.

"AW SHIT KURAMA I'M SO SORRY!" I cried as I whipped around and gently put his head in my hands and began to lick his cheek as a strange sort of apology for hitting him. I didn't even realize that I was actually licking him.

"Mm it's alright Yusuke, my body has already pretty much healed during the night. There's no need to worry." Kurama said as he ruffled my head sweetly. I still kinda felt guilty even though he did deserve the hit in the first place.

Kurama's P.O.V.

Really Yusuke can worry so much over the most trivial things, I thought as he began licking my cheek again. I bit my lip subconsciously as he began moving lower to my neck, licking and sucking on a sensitive part of my shoulder. Soon I felt myself grow unbearably hard. My neck was always sensitive to Yusuke's talented mouth.

Growling I flipped Yusuke onto his back and straddled his waist, and began attacking his neck, loving the small growls and purrs he made when I found one of his favorite spots. One of my hands were now on Yusuke's thigh, slowly moving up and down, teasing him till he screamed, which he would very soon.

Suddenly though my senses came back in check as the door to Yusuke's hospital room opened. Both of us froze as Keiko, a friend of Yusuke's I think, came walking in only to also freeze, taking in the sight in front of her.

"... Yusuke? ... Minamino sensei?" She said, her eyes wide in disbelief. I felt Yusuke's breathing stop, which probably signaled that he too, was in shock.

"Uh...Uh...hi...keiko, err... what's up!" Yusuke said nervously, his hands now holding onto my shoulders so tight that I almost thought my shoulder blades would break. I could hear the ongoing thoughts weaving themselves in Yusuke's mind, his voice becoming more meek and frightened with every thought. I narrowed my eyes as I tried to think of a way out of this situation.

"Yusuke...are you... and the teacher...in a relationship." Keiko finally asked as she slowly leaned against the doorframe for support. I knew Yusuke couldn't say a word. The obvious thoughts of him wondering what to say were screaming in his mind. I sighed. This was not what I wanted Yusuke to feel like after he woke up. Slowly I maneuvered myself so now I was sitting on the bed, starring Keiko directly in the eyes, while shielding Yusuke's shocked form from view.

"Yes we are Keiko. We have been for quite a while actually." I said, my voice calm, collected. I suddenly felt cold, alone, and very afraid. Not for my sake of course. I could easily erase this girls memory and she would never remember a thing of what she saw... but Yusuke was a different story.

From what Yusuke told me, this girl was his childhood friend, the only person he viewed as family, besides me of course. I also heard the two had a thing for each other when they were younger so this could probably bring up some problems. If there was one person Yusuke wanted to accept him other than myself, then it would be her, and if she disagreed with this relationship... Yusuke might be even more broken then when those bastards raped him.

Keiko looked into my eyes, searching for something, anything that may aid her in whatever she was searching for. Youko was still also in shock, for once completely silenced by the shock of the moment. It seemed Keiko finally found what she was looking for because she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before slowly walking over to our bed.

My eyes narrowed and I could feel a protective growl starting to make itself known in my throat. That didn't seem to stop the girl though because she was now standing right in front of me, a defiant look in her eyes, daring me to tell her to leave. I could feel Youko now stirring out of his shock, and now taking over my vocal cords, making my primitive growl even more deeper.

"Do you love him?" She asked finally. I blinked in surprise. Her voice was strong and forceful. Almost as if she were a mother deciding whether or not to give her son away to some stranger and let him be married off. I blinked again before smiling softly and letting my eyes relax.

"More than my life." I answered truthfully. Keiko nodded and smiled gently before looking over my shoulder to Yusuke who was still in a state of shock. Keiko gave him a teasing smile before walking to the other side of the bed and giving Yusuke a gentle hug and a soft smack on the head to snap him out of his trance.

"Yusuke, why didn't you tell me you and the teacher are in a relationship. Geesh, you could have at least given me a hint you idiot." Keiko said, chuckling slightly as she hugged the boy once more.

"You mean... you mean you don't mind!" Yusuke asked, finally snapping out of his trance. Keiko frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Yusuke, you know as well as I do that I'm a completely devoted shonen ai fan and that if you were in love with this guy and he loved you back, then I wouldn't give a rats ass who you fell in love with. Not to mention you caught a complete cutie." Keiko said with a wink. I smirked at the compliment. Suddenly Yusuke threw himself at the girl and made a happy sound.

I tried to keep Youko as well as myself at bay at the site of Yusuke on another person other then myself. Suddenly the smell of salt filled the air and the sound of Yusuke's sniffling. I sighed and began rubbing Yusuke's back reassuringly, letting him cry into Keiko's shoulder...just this once anyways.

"Shh its okay Yusuke, its alright. You should have told me sooner you idiot...then again I guess it was kind of obvious since you had been busy with 'projects' with Minamino sensei a lot lately when you never did projects and the fact that you had been getting better somehow in all your other classes too. Plus you were always constantly staring at Minamino sensei, and one time you did crash into that tree..." Keiko said before Yusuke cut her off by squeaking Keiko in an annoyed voice.

"You crashed into a tree?" I asked innocently while inwardly trying to stifle the laughter though Youko made no attempt to hide it as he began bursting into fits of laughter in the back of my mind.

"Shut up Youko." Yusuke muttered against Keiko's shoulder. My eyes widened at what he said and Youko's laughter suddenly disappeared.

"Eh, Yusuke who's Youko?" Keiko asked. Quickly I decided to cover up the little incident.

"Oh thats just his nickname he gave me." I said calmly while giving Yusuke a good pinch on the arm which though he kept silent on the outside, was now mentally cursing and whining on the inside. I finally decided he had enough time in his 'mothers' arms and now greedily took him into my arms, slowly positioning us so that way I was laying on the bed and he was laying on top of me.

"Yusuke, you still haven't fully healed yet, so please try to take it easy on your body okay. I don't want to stay in this... hospital longer than needed... its smells horrid though I must admit, I love the gowns." I said as I once again began playing with the robe.

All I would have to do is untie the strings in the back and he would be completely bare to me...hell I don't even have to take off the robe! I smirked and nipped at Yusuke's neck again only to have my shoulder bitten once more. I blinked when I suddenly realized that Yusuke's cheeks were still stained with tears.

Quietly I began licking them away, softly brushing his hair while doing so, enjoying the cute purrs he began making.

"So... Yusuke, how are you feeling, everyone in school heard that you were in a coma. Kuwabara and I were so worried." Keiko said as she fixed her Uniform which had slightly got disheveled from Yusuke jumping on her. Suddenly Yusuke pulled away from my teasing and I could feel his shoulders droop.

"Well... I'm okay, I was barely hurt because...because Kurama saved me from getting hit by the car. He took... most of the force for me." Yusuke said, now whispering in regret. I sighed and began nuzzling his throat, letting Youko work his charm in calming down our distressed future mate.

He began purring on Yusuke's neck, allowing the sounds to affect the tender neck, fingernails slowly began tracing patterns lazily on his lower stomach, until finally Yusuke melted against my chest, making a small growl in approval.

It was strange, never before had I encountered a human that could make such amusing sounds while relaxed. I was suddenly reminded of myself as a human kit. My mother would always give me weird looks when I began purring when she brushed my hair or cuddled me. I was such a spoiled brat.

I began slowly nipping at the back of his neck, only stopping when finally I heard deep even breathing. Youko finally withdrawn back into my soul, curling up into the warmth that was now officially Yusuke's, for we now had each other's souls entwined, which now allowed us to not only know what the other was thinking, but also able to feel their spirits, as long as that person was nearby of course.

I finally looked back up to greet Keiko's curious eyes. I sighed and kissed Yusuke's hair one last time before letting him curl into my neck and stomach.

"Thank you for being there for him." Keiko said finally, smiling slightly as she began fiddling with her skirt.

"I couldn't imagine being anywhere else." I said softly, caressing his back as a way to pass the time. Keiko gave me a bright smile before sighing.

"Can you promise me something Minamino sensei?" She asked quietly, staring intently into my eyes. I nodded as to not wake up the slumbering treasure in my arms.

"Promise me, no matter what, no matter what stupid things Yusuke might say, you'll always protect him. He may not seem like it, but Yusuke is like a sweet little lamb who needs someone to stand by his side and help him through things. He hates to burden people but, he hates to be alone even more than that. So please, even if and I mean if, you two aren't together in the end, please protect him anyways." Keiko asked. I hardened my eyes and felt gold start to leak into them.

"I promise to protect him, no matter what may happen."

* * *

Hiya minna-san. so what did you think. I hope you all liked it. i was bored last night so i decided to update. hope you all had and are still having an awesome summer vacation. I can't wait to hear your reviews. they always brighten up my day. Also big news, if you guys like yaoi then go on youtube and look up sukisho. THAT YAOI IS SO FREAKING AWESOME! its one of my faves. also if any of you guys wanna give me new tips on the last few chappies of this story then go to gaiaonline because i'm almost always on it. my name is XenakaKinosato and i'm always willing to talk. bai bai 


	13. let me cry

Sorry everyone that this took so damn long to write. i've been having serious writers block problems and i'm stuck at the moment. This chapter i warn you isn't at all really good. in fact its quite random. A lot of things have been happening so... i haven't been my normal writing mood like i usually am. well this is the second to last chapter. i decided i'd just make the last chappie really long. but I'll need your help to do it so please PLEASE **PLEASE** give me some ideas on how to end this story. well i'll let you read now. bai bai also i want to thank you all for the awesome reviews. if not for you guys i would have stopped writing this story a long time ago. I'll put up all the reviewers who reviewed in the next chapter. now lets just read the story

Disclaimer: I do not own yu yu hakusho, nor do i own any of the characters, i just make them do as i wish so get over it. XD

* * *

Yusuke P.O.V 

It took only two weeks for Kurama and me to get out of the hospital. The doctors were seriously surprised at our fast recovery. I guess it was natural for Kurama to heal fast since he's a demon and all and as for me well… I've been getting hurt my whole life so it's only natural that I heal quickly. Sides, since I was young I was able to heal quickly.

"Yusuke-san, are you alright? You've been staring at that piece of paper for at least five minutes straight." Kurama asked politely. I blinked up at him and smiled. Yup we were back in school pretending to have ordinary lives again. Kurama as the hot, smexy art teacher and I as the delinquent student. Life couldn't get better could it?

"Sorry Kurama I was just… thinking about things." I said before picking up my pencil and beginning to draw. I could feel Kurama's stare on me but I ignored it just for the fact of paying attention to my work for once. Suddenly I felt Kurama lean over me and lightly grab my shoulders.

"Want to talk about it later?" he asked and gave my ear a quick nip on the ear. I smirked at the gesture before nodding. He seemed satisfied by my answer and went off to go criticize someone else's work. Life really seemed to be going well. Those assholes were no longer using me as their precious little whore and my mother wasn't getting paid my whore money. Sure there was the fact that my mom was now broke and angry but hey at least my life no longer sucks anymore and that's what matters right.

Kurama was of course driving the principal crazy. One more day in the hospital and Kurama would have been fired and of course Kurama could not have that. He still had so much torture to deliver to the dear ole principal. I chuckled at the though.

-feeling a little bit more happy now Yusuke- I heard Kurama say in my mind. I yelped and jumped out of my seat in surprise, my chair clanging to the ground. I could feel a blush from embarrassment take over my face as I felt all eyes on me from the other students. Looking over, I could see Kurama smirking at me before turning away and ordering the students back to work.

-You asshole! I told you not to surprise me like that anymore. You know I'm still not used to the fact of you suddenly talking in my head- I mentally yelled as I glared at Kurama's turned back. I growled and put my chair back up in its rightful position.

Kurama ignored that comment though and just shrugged, or well it looked like he shrugged. I couldn't really tell. I sighed and began getting back to work with my project…or more of began starting on my project. We were suppose to be drawing an exotic animal, then when were done with the sketch, put it on a canvas and paint it. But for the life of me at the moment I had no idea what to write. It was like my brain was on pause or something.

I looked at Kurama with an annoyed look. I swear him and all the other teachers are all against me. They all keep coming up with these stupid things for me to do when I can hardly think at all today. I silently banged my head against the desk before just laying there for a minute, staring at my fingers for a moment. They were twitching in agitation. My eyes widened and I stood up once again forcing my chair to flip over.

This time I did not bother to put my chair back up. I ignored Kurama as he asked me what was wrong and just headed out the door and began to go to my hardly ever used locker. It took me a few moments to remember what the damn combination was … okay I didn't remember it. To tell the truth I just gave it a few good punches and eventually the damn metal contraction finally opened.

"Finally," I muttered before grabbing the only thing in it which was all the way in the back of my locker, a small white box with almost a pack full of cigarettes in it, as well as a lighter inside too. I frowned at it as I continued looking at it, my shoulders slumping. This was my emergency supplies. Something I only used when I was depressed or just couldn't think. I closed my eyes and sighed as I weakly closed my locker. I just… wanted to be left alone I guess.

I love Kurama I really do … but sometimes…I don't know, I just get so confused and just want to get away. I bet he'd smack me over the head if he saw me taking cigarettes. I sighed and then turned around but jumped out of surprise when I ran into Kurama's chest. DAMN DEMONS AND THEIR SNEAKING ABILITIES!

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" Kurama growled as he stared at me. My eyes widened in surprised and I backed up into my severely dented locker. I bit my lip and looked away from his angry green eyes.

"Just leave me alone. Its none of your business." I said. I heard Kurama give a growl before ripping the box out of my hands. I just clenched my fist and stared down the hall.

"You are such an idiot sometimes Yusuke." He said but his tone was softer now. He sighed and patted me on the head. Slowly I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. I wonder if Kurama was really mad at me.

"Why are you taking cigarettes? I'm sure even you would know what they do to your health." Kurama said as he suddenly pressed his body against mine, making me unable to escape. I have no idea why I was acting like this. Like Kurama was the bad guy or something. But something in me was burning. You know that feeling in your stomach, the kind that when your sad it just keeps burning and burning until you can't take it anymore and just cry or lash out for no reason at all. Well at the moment my stomach was burning, and it wasn't in a good way either.

I bit my lip harder as Kurama growled in my ear. I don't know why but I made some strange ass whining sound from the back of my throat. I could feel Kurama smirk at me and I blushed in embarrassment.

"What the fuck," I whispered. Kurama just chuckled into my throat and held me. For some odd reason today just didn't make sense. I don't even know why I even needed those damn cigarettes anymore.

"Wanna talk outside for awhile," Kurama asked as he nuzzled my neck. I just slumped against my locker and nodded, biting my lip hard enough to draw blood. For some reason I was tired… and felt like crying. God I'm such a girl sometimes. Kurama just wrapped his arms around my waist and then hooked his arms under my knees and picked me up before heading to the roof. I wrapped my arms around his neck and just relaxed, knowing I'd probably be scolded for trying to smoke later. Eventually we made it to the roof top where Kurama just sat down and placed me in his lap.

"So what's wrong." He asked as he held my chin and forced me to look at him. I sighed and just began playing with his hair.

"I don't know what is wrong. I just… feel out of place right now. Everything is just…wrong right now. I guess it's just… after everything happened I don't really know what to do anymore. You know all my secrets now… and I think I know most of yours. But it feels weird. Knowing someone can now hold me in the palm of their hand and crush me at any moment but can also love me too. I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYMORE." I yelled before wrapping my arms around Kurama's neck before dragging him to the ground, kissing him on the lips viciously as I began wrapping my legs tightly around his waist, wanting anything to just make the burning feeling in my stomach. To stop the idea of tears falling to stop. I didn't want it to happen. I wanted it to stop. I just want life to stop and wait for me to catch up at my own pace.

I felt Kurama kissing me back with the same passion as he held me just as tight as I held him, before twisting us so he was now on top of me. I didn't even notice as the tears fell.

-I understand now- Kurama murmured in my mind. The tears kept falling though but the kissing didn't stop either so that was okay. Everything would be okay. Everything would… be fine. –What do you understand-? I asked as I continued kissing him. He took one of his hands and pressed it lightly on my chest where my heart was.

-You need to cry don't you. You never got a chance to, after we got out of the hospital-. He said. I blinked blearily at him, our mouths still connected, his eyes staring into mine. I then closed them and nodded before getting back into the kiss.

For about an hour I just cried and kissed him like that. Not really romantic when you look at it but it was nice. Kurama was right. I just needed to cry. I guess I can stop being a man for once and just let him take care of me because for once I finally had a shoulder to cry on. I finally had someone to wipe away the tears when I was done. I finally had the chance to let him see all my secrets, all my feelings, so fuck manliness and just let me cry okay.

* * *

Sorry everyone. This chapter didn't turn out like I wanted it too. I've had major writer's block lately and I have no idea how to end this story. Yup the next chapter I have decided to be my last. Sorry everyone. I won't be even trying to make any sequels of this. For now I'm going to try and get my heart and soul into this and end this with an awesome bang. But till then I still have this disgusting writers block. If anybody has any ideas how they want an ending then just tell me. I need a lot of ideas cause I'm going to try to make the chapter as long as possible. Hopefully up to eight pages long if I'm lucky. I'm really sorry about the delays. Please review and give me ideas. I need you guys. Well bai bai. Hope you enjoyed your holidays. P.S. the next chapter will be delivered the day before Christmas. Hope you'll enjoy the present. Bai bai 


	14. everlasting memories

Hey everyone. Wow my last chapter. Well ok I MIGHT come up with an actual epilogue. I was lazy and I didn't feel like typing it yet. Specially when I only have a few hour's left till new years. Perhaps I'll get that done in the next few hours... after I eat some poptarts. So how is everyone doing. OMG ITS ALMOST 2008. Too bad I graduate in 2009, otherwise I'd actually be excited. Lol.

Well thank you everyone who has stuck to this story. I truly do appreciate it. You guys are the best, both my old and new reviewers. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I guess I didn't really want it to end. No worries, I'll probably change some things later on. The sex scenes could really use some work. Lol.

Well I wish everyone a happy new year. I hope you are all enjoying your winter vacation. And remember, what comes with a new year comes a new year of experiences and memories. I hope you all enjoy them to the fullest. This year's memories have been both enjoyable and painful for me.

I can only hope that everyone is happy and that you will always hold the things dear to you close to your hearts. I love you all, and I love this story too. I forgot how much writing meant to me and for that I am sorry. I'm still a bit rusty so this chapter will need some adjustments. This coupling has made me so happy. I remember when I used to dream about them everyday. Of course now sasuke and naruto have taken over my heart for the moment, but that will never make me forget the love I felt for Kurama and Yusuke.

A lot of you have probably lost friends and loved ones over the years. I've lost pieces of friends that I thought would always be there, demo, it is those pieces that I hold dear in my memory, and I hope all of you will do the same. So with that said...

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!

* * *

**blood-fire-drago**n Thank you for enjoying my fic. I'm honored that you will miss it. Damn those missing plot bunnies!

**kit-kit:** I'm actually planning on using that idea for the oneshot I'm going to use for this story. XD I left a lot of things out in this chapter. Thus the need for possibly a sequel.

**darksaphire:** Lol yeah. It's a good thing for it to finally come to a close. I'm going to miss the memories I made while writing this fanfic.

**Yeyana Valentine:** -hugs- I know how you feel. I miss stephanie too, god bless her soul. RIP steph. I hope you are feeling better as of late. I know things have been crazy for you at home.

**flaming-scorpion:** lol definitely not as good as my others but yeah, I at least got it updated. XD

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori:** XD yeah I suppose. It was a bit overly sappy I admit

**Kai's kitty:** thank you bunches. -cries- going to miss this story so much

**Silver Moon Vampire:** TOTAL WRITER'S BLOCK! It drove me crazy. But it gave me a good place to leave off I suppose. Its where I got the idea for this chapter... ironically enough.

**All Things Anime:** XD I just always get sad when I think about this story. No matter what I'm writing. But oh well. It'll get better.

**Red Kitsune Flames:** I was actually thinking of doing an epilogue thingy HONEST ... but ... ran out of time and I'm soooo lazy. Thus I'll prolly do it later this week.

**Shadow Vampiress:** LOL we all have those lazy moments. I actually stayed off of for three months willingly. amazing and depressing at the same time

**X-Ruby-X:** XD technically it's a big deal but oh well. One bad chapter isn't too horrible right?

**Asura Mori:** OMG so sorry it took so long to update. Trust me I feel bad. I really do

**hittocerebattosai:** yes it is indeed the most evilest thing in existence.

**aakahasha:** -cries- I already miss it and I'm not even completely -or am I?- done with it yet.

**Mouko Mizaki:** I was going to do all that stuff... but I was lazy. I'm really sorry. But thank you sooooo much for the graduation idea. That seriously helped me out. I was actually going to have a sex scene on the principal's desk... but again laziness. I am thinking about fixing it, if I get the time to really think good and hard about it.

**inuyashachick04:** you should meet the one in real life. The evil bitch, I just wanna set her ass on fire. Err ok over excessive right. Well she was flirting with my boyfriend at the time so she deserved it. Hahahahaha

**HOTTIE:** and yes I do know my math was wrong. I should have said NEARLY nine years later because I didn't want to give the exact same number of years. I'm sorry I forgot to make that more clear. I actually meant for it to be off by a couple of months, sorry bout that. I'll eventually fix it... maybe.

**GoldenKitsuneHime13:** THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REMEMBERING! It means a lot to me. It has been a whole year since I have updated. Its nice to finally be done though.

**Yoshi89:** siblings are the worst thing on the planet I swear. I swear to god I was crying a river when I realized my fic had been destroyed.

**HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!**

How time has passed us by. It doesn't seem to have a care in the world about the people it is effecting, it just continues its course, never stopping. Never wielding. For Yusuke Urameshi it seemed time had no effect on his last year of high school. As if it were to last forever. Time seemed to go slow for his final year. It was now the week before graduation. Ironically, Yusuke made it through the year, with the help of his sexy art teacher of course.

Yusuke's P.O.V.

"YUSUKE WE FINALLY DID IT!" Keiko screamed as she hugged me. I swear to god I think I'm dying all over again. She's trying to suffocate me I swear.

"Keiko let go, your killing me" I cried, desperately trying to get away from her evil grasp. She huffed but none the less let go of me. I sighed in relief as sweet oxygen once again filled my lungs.

"God, how can you still be such a baby? Its graduation Yusuke!" Was that a trick question? Cause if it is, I'm sure as hell not answering it, knowing her and her slaps of doom. Obviously, with the way she was staring at me, she knew I wasn't going to give a retort to that question.

Before she could say anything, the speakers suddenly blared an announcement directly from the principal.

"Yusuke Urameshi, will you please report to the principal's office... NOW!" Keiko's eyebrow twitched and I could already see the fist about to make way for my face if I didn't scram.

"Sorry Keiko, principal wants me," I screamed before running off. "YUSUKE YOU BETTER NOT ALREADY BE IN TROUBLE ON THE DAY OF GRADUATION!" Keiko screamed. Okay, really, I love Keiko to death, but WHY does she always think I'm in trouble.

-Because you always are- came Youko's lovely voice inside my head. I rolled my eyes. As if what could I have possibly done this time... oh. Never mind. I know. I swear to god I just heard Youko... GIGGLE. Okay if I weren't so used to voices in my head, I would actually be worried. But no, I must, besides Kurama of course, be the only guy in the world who does not feel crazy about hearing voices that half the time are NOT my own in my head.

Then again to people know they are crazy when they hear voices or do they just think its normal... huh. Gah never mind. Anyways, I'm pretty sure I know what the principal is mad about now. Probably that senior prank I played last night. I grinned ear to ear as I remember everything of last night.

-Flashback- (Youko giggles happily as we all go down memory lane)

It was ten at night on the fateful Tuesday night. At least ten other students had decided to join in on the senior prank Kurama and I had come up with. Keiko of course, not being one of them. Again, I love her to death, but I love not being yelled at as well. Kuwabara was of course in on the whole thing. How the hell could I do anything without him? Kurama was there as well, making sure everyone signed a document of secrecy. Ironically all the students that were in our group were students that had taken Kurama's art class. Then again I guess that not something too strange.

As soon as we got to the school, we made quick work of turning off all the camera's in the security room. After that we split up into groups of two. I stayed in Kurama's group. We each had our own walkie talkies. Something I didn't really need since I pretty much have one in my head that is connected to Kurama. Oh well.

We got to the room we decided we would sabotage Ame-sensei's class. Yup that's right Ame-sensei. I decided this would be my revenge of her CONSTANTLY having dirty thoughts about MY Kurama's 'smackable' ass.

"Possessive much love?" Kurama said as he snapped on those delectable fingerless black gloves. I swear to god, Kurama went all out for this prank. What with that sexy 'thief in the night' out fit and all.

I quietly took in the tight black sleeveless turtleneck, as well as the black jeans that didn't make so much as a whisper as Kurama moved across the room. His crimson red hair was in a high ponytail, allowing all his facial features more room to show. I think he was wearing black eyeliner too. Mm sexy! Kurama gave me a sly smirk before quietly opening the lock to Ame-sensei's door.

I quietly sneaked behind him, mostly for the lovely view of that tight ass of his. 'Why the hell is he always on top anyways? With an ass like that, he DESERVES to be on the bottom.' I pouted silently.

"Yusuke, we are on a mission, we can think about your little fantasies later, ne?" Kurama said before heading inside the glass. I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore the blush that was spreading across my face. I REALLY need to learn how to keep Kurama from reading my every damn thought. It gets unnerving. Like when I'm trying to decide whether to sleep in class or masturbate in a bathroom and Kurama just HAS to give his two cents. I gave him a glare for pointed measure.

We began looking around the room. The good thing about Ame-sensei's room is that it has a storage room connected to it since she is one of the biology teachers. A little TOO into biology if you know what I mean.

"Okay if we find anything embarrassing, I'm so posting it all over the school" I muttered. Okay I know she's never really done anything to me, but it always gets on my nerves when I see her inspecting Kurama's ass as if it belongs to her. News flash, it belongs to ME! ...kinda... since I haven't exactly claimed it yet. Dammit I'm having fantasies again. Grrr damn teenage hormones.

I cracked my fingers and got ready to do the all awesome prank. I opened the storage door where all the laboratory equipment was, and soon, little by little, the stuff that was in Ame-sensei's classroom was disappearing from there and now being moved into the storage room. The books off the shelves, the student desks, HER desk, and somehow Kurama got the overhead screen in there too. Probably used those plants of his. We took down her window blinds, her papers, and stuffed them into the storage closet.

"Hey Kurama look, I found the finals she's giving out tomorrow!" Kurama looked at them, then grabbed the stack and ran like a maniac to the windows. I could already Youko cackling like a mad man as the red head threw the papers from hell out the window, soon to be blown by the wind.

I rolled my eyes before taking a good look at the classroom. Holy crap it looks... deserted. Hell it looks clean. I swear to god I'm gonna be so fucking pissed if the woman sees this more as a blessing than a curse.

"Don't worry Yusuke, we're not done yet." Kurama said as he gave me a can of crazy string. Grinning like a madmen, we stood back to back, holding the cans as if they were weapons of mass destruction. Then without warning we started spraying like no tomorrow. Making sure to get EVERYTHING captured by the evil stringy crap.

Without warning, Kurama suddenly turned on me, spraying me with all that icky crap. I screamed in both anger and annoyance, before spraying him as well. Unfortunately, since his hair was in a ponytail, I didn't have a clear shot at it like I normally did.

Things got messy after that, well okay, a lot more messier than they already were. Kurama tackled me into the chalkboard. I bet there's gonna be a body imprint when I get off of the damn thing. Kurama growled deep in his throat before attacking my neck, forcing me to be once again pushed back into the damn chalk board.

"God I miss this. Do you realize we haven't had sex since... last night. Its horrible." Kurama whispered as his hands began crawling into the back pockets of my pants. I rolled my eyes as he continued manhandling me.

"You know you like it, so why are you pouting?" Kurama whispered. I continued just glaring at the chalkboard. Finally, Kurama sighed before lying his head on my shoulder blade. His hands then slowly wrapped around me. I smirked. I loved it when he did this, ah sweet surrender.

"So... what's wrong now?" Kurama asked, his voice calm, though I could tell he was disappointed.

"You know what's wrong," I muttered, my nose twitching from the smell of chalk clouding my senses. Kurama nibbled on my ear thoughtfully, his thoughts silent as he tried to concentrate. Once again I rolled my eyes. I've only been sulking about it for the past few MONTHS. God, who made Kurama the genius here. So not me. I could here Youko snickering in my head.

Do NOT tell me even Youko know's before Kurama does. I could feel Kurama growl at the insult. -Of course I know what is going on. I'm insulted you would think I wouldn't. I haven't been around for a few centuries for nothing- I sighed. Yup, its official, Kurama's dense.TOO DAMN DENSE!

"Is this about that whole being on top thing." Kurama said, his voice wary. Still pouting, I nodded. This wasn't exactly the first time we've had this argument. In fact, I've brought this topic up about.. oh I don't know.. ten times in the last month alone. I heard Kurama sigh again.

"You are so impatient. I keep telling you soon and no I am not avoiding the subject." Kurama gave a soft kiss to my neck, and then he looked into my eyes. Well there was no sparkling, shiny, oh my god I love you moment. It wasn't sappy or completely romantic. It was just us and personally, I think that was all I needed. Just us.

I growled in irritation, but I backed down. Personally I think this is Kurama's own way of testing me. Testing my love for him, and my patience. I nodded and I guess the irritation was worth it, when I see the happiness in his eyes. Of feeling him grip my waist possessively just the way I wanted to be held.

And then his kiss. The kiss I've waited forever to have. Maybe there is such thing as fate. This love we have, maybe its enough. Maybe its more than enough. Because its just me and him, and I don't think I would ever want anyone else, when I will most likely never feel this kind of love with anyone else.

I pounced on him, forcing him on the floor. I don't really think he cared. I think I heard him whine about his hair but that could just be my imagination. I was on all fours, staring down at him. I never took my eyes off of his, not for a second. Even as I once again kissed him, pressing my lips harshly against his.

I felt Kurama smile as he wrapped his arms around me, applying more pressure between our lips. Yeah.. This was more than enough. I might not be able to top now...but I can wait. I could wait forever. Ok maybe I'm getting over dramatic. I think I got that from Youko.

Kurama chuckled but didn't say anything, he just held onto me. Maybe this was why I wanted to be on top. It always felt good when he held onto me like this. Like he needed me. To be needed by the one I love most, yeah that's the best thing I could ever ask for.

"It will come. Just be patient," Kurama whispered before switching our positions. It was so quiet, now that I thought about it. It was dark since Kurama had never turned the light on, and there wasn't anyone else here but us. All I could hear was our heartbeats, are slight panting. It is always loud at Kurama's house, and we are not even going to discuss the other places we've had sex in or just had one of those "moments".

Here there wasn't a soul but us. Our eyes connected again and I couldn't help but blush. This of course caused a smirk on the oh so sexy red head. Did my face just go poof or something cause I think it just did. Awwww shit. If possible Kurama's smirk got bigger.

"Just shut up," I muttered. What the hell was I even blushing about. Well too bad I didn't have too much time to think about that. Not that I'm disappointed or anything. Kurama is after all, an irresistible piece of ass.

YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI

Before I could say a word, Kurama's lips were already clamped on to mine, his tongue acting like a child sneaking cookies out of the cookie jar. Careful but excited at the same time. And his hands, good god don't get me started.

I started moaning, his right, or was it his left, hand was already between my knees, groping and palming me, his fingers tracing patterns everywhere. Was it dangerous to get this hot so suddenly.

"Oh SHIT" I moaned as his other hand started pinching spots on my back that I swear to god were NEVER there before but fuck it felt good. His mouth started moving, but I think I'm going crazy, because I could still feel his sweet taste, was he chewing that strawberry bubble gum again that I like so much, anyways he was going WAAAY down. His tongue conquering my neck, quicking covering each inch of it in spreading red hickies.

The hand hitting those spots on my back suddenly moved lower before squeezing my ass. I bit my lip to keep quiet, but the moans wouldn't stop. Dammit.

Kurama's P.O.V

"DON'T STOP!" Yusuke squealed as his voice began hitting so many notes that I was starting to wonder why he wasn't in choir. God the noises he makes alone could send me to ectasy. It felt great to feel his body responding just to me. Yusuke was right about that holding thing. To be needed was a beautiful thing in itself, though sometimes it depends on the situations.

I decided it was time to stop the nonsense and stopped teasing that delightful organ in his pants. The gasp of disappointment and the hisses of revenge was definitely worth torturing my little love. The sound of zippers being undone could be heard echoing all over the room.

I instantly dove for the newly exposed skin, kissing and loving every inch of it. I practically worshiped all of him. His neck, his chest, those cute nipples which I couldn't bare to leave alone, much to Yusuke's annoyance and glee, and we couldn't forget about that lovely cock of his.

"Mm makes me wish I brought the whipped cream instead of that damn silly string," I growled before devouring him. The sweet gasps he started making, the mewls that he tried to conceal, it drove me absolutely crazy.

"Well hopefully this time you.. ahh.. remembered the damn lube." Yusuke whispered before banging his head on the tile floor. For once Youko was letting me have sex alone, amazing, though very much wanted.

I gave a lick to the head of Yusuke's penis, than slowly took it into my mouth. Is it sadistic to enjoy your lover screaming? Perhaps it depends on the circumstances. I grinned before taking the delicious morsel out of my mouth with a "POP."

Yusuke's P.O.V.

"You... are fucking... SHITTING ME!" I screamed in utter agony. Who the hell did Kurama think he was, that bastard shit face. I'M GONNA KILL HIM. I swear to god, if Kurama could see my eyes right now, he would have a fucking hole in his face from the hateful burn of my glare.

Before I could say another word other than "oh" my dick was back in his mouth just as quickly as it had left. Only the head got in before once again "POP." He's dead. He's dead. HE'S SO FUCKING DEAD. Getting really fucking tired of his shit, I sat up, and roughly, because I was too far gone to care anymore, pulled those red tresses of hair until my cock was slammed into his mouth.

What an asshole, he didn't even gag. I sighed in relief anyways though as some of the pressure eased out of my stomach. Still a LITTLE ticked off at the game Kurama had been trying to pull, I began thrusting into that warm sweetness. If he's not going to let me top, the bastard could at least let me fuck his face... right?

It seemed Kurama agreed with this, because he began sucking in time with my thrusts. I don't think I can last any longer. Gah it feels to good. My thoughts were starting to go crazy, the only thing I was thinking about was that mouth. Who needs love with a sexy mouth like that anyways?

Kurama growled at that thought and it sent me much too far over the edge. I screamed. Screamed so loud that I had no doubts in my mind that everyone that was still in the building could hear me. I didn't really care at the moment though, because the screaming felt so good.

END OF FLASHBACK

Don't really remember more than that. Oddly enough I think I passed out. I was too out of it to really remember anything anyways. As soon as Kurama's mouth was on me, everything went hazy.

So now I was on my way to the principal's office, most likely due to what had been pulled. I smiled. Ah I am gonna miss high school. The trouble, the screaming, the angry sex in random classrooms. Yup, definitely gonna miss it.

I finally arrived in the principal's office, the principal raising an eyebrow at me as I entered. I silently closed the door, so now the sound of the secretary's keyboard could no longer be heard.

"Yusuke, you realize this is going to be my final year at this highschool, so please do explain why you must torture me on the last day of school?" I only grinned at him.

"Well personally, I think its about time you finally left this poor school alone. What with your underwear alone causing more than half the student body to faint." The principal rolled his eyes, obviously not thrilled with this announcement before giving a small smirk in my direction.

"So I suppose you are wondering what you got "caught" for this time." I only nodded. The principal stood up from the desk and slowly walked around it before getting in my face. For a moment he glared at me and then gave me a bland look.

"You left the damn stove on again. Do you realize how many times my place has almost been set on fire. For god sakes, will you cut that out. Your worse than Kuronue when he's sleep walking." I gave him a blank stare before my mouth made an 'O' look.

"Eh heh heh sorry bout that Kurama, I forgot I made sunny side up this morning. But Keiko was nagging me on the telephone at six in the morning so I guess I... forgot." I said. Kurama just rolled his eyes.

So is everyone surprised. Well you read it right. Kurama finally got that spawn of the devil principal out of office, and took up the seat, due to all the votes for him to be assigned to that seat. Kurama didn't take years upon years of college for nothing. As for what happened to the original principal... well we got him a better job... elsewhere. Mwahahahaha ahem.

"You are so getting tied to the bed and whipped when we get home," Kurama growled before smiling and giving me a hug.

"You look good in your cap and gown. So ... wearing anything under that." he teased before his fingers got a little bit frisky.

"You are such a pervert and no I'm wearing anything under this." I whispered hotly into his ear before slamming him down hard on the desk. Oh how I love him so much.

Later, I joined back with my group of friends. I looked at them for what felt like the last time. Keiko was laughing and hugging everyone, her eyes sparkling with tears and joy. God girls are strange. Kuwabara was goofing off, flirting with the now graduated girls of 2007.

Kurama of course couldn't be with me, he had to be with all the teachers on stage and was giving some speech. I love him to death but really, I listen to him enough at home. Anyways, I was looking back at all my friends.

I couldn't bear to tell them I was leaving soon. That I will probably never see them again. That me and Kurama, ironically enough, as soon as this graduation party was over, are going to run off to elope. He hasn't exactly told me where yet, something about surprising me, but I guess that's ok. As long as he doesn't leave me sexually hanging like the other day than I'm good.

"Yusuke, get the hell over here! We are taking a group picture!" Keiko yelled as she dragged me over to where everyone else was gathered. Kurama came out of nowhere and wrapped his arm around my waist. I secretly leaned against him, tilting my head just enough so I was now on his shoulder.

Keiko wrapped her arms around my neck and Kuwabara stood behind me, most likely grinning like an idiot. I took in a deep breath before I looked up, smiling happily. Yeah this was happiness, and I don't think I'll ever forget this moment.

I wrapped my arm around both Kurama and Keiko, the two most inspirational people in my life. A flash went off and then there were cheers. And of course after that there were tears. And then there were farewells.

I couldn't bear to tell everyone yet. Maybe I'll leave a note that will tell them I'm leaving. Leaving to a place just for me and Kurama. Speaking of that sexy red head, he turned and stared at me, his eyes, one last time, asking me if this is what I wanted.

But I didn't even have to think. I only had to smile and nod and start walking, Kurama's arm, once again, wrapped tightly around my waist. One foot in front of the other. Again and again. Yeah that's what's happening. I'm walking, walking to my future.

I didn't look back, not to the smiling happy faces of my friends, not to the school that held so many memories. I had enough of those in my head, and of course, in Kurama's camera. As I looked ahead, a sunset fell against the sky, and bells began ringing. It was time. I held Kurama's hand tightly, as we disappeared in the growing darkness of the world.

* * *

Horrible ending I know. Sorry I'm kinda tired at the moment. I might add the sex scene in the principals office later on, but oddly enough I'm not in the mood. Guess I kinda want to get this done. I just want you all to know, I wrote this fic from the bottom of my heart.

I put the feelings I felt into each word and though it may not speak to you as much as it use to, the feelings are still there. I hope you will listen to them. Again, I might make a oneshot sometime this week for this fic to finally get that damn epilogue done. Obviously there are questions still unanswered, I know this. I'm not stupid or senile.

So please be patient. I love you all. I hope you enjoyed this fic. In a few more hours it shall be new years. HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!


End file.
